Imperio
by AriaMoonie
Summary: Luhan yang selalu membuat Sehun diujung genggaman Jongin. Kyungsoo si mulut pedas yang dicintai sepenuh jiwa-raga oleh namja bernama Kim—rahasia. Serta tak ketinggalan satu guru gila berinisial LED—dudakeren, yang setiap detiknya menggoda –Xiu Sehun, sicantik yang selalu berekspresi sedatar –triplek bulukan, namun berhati sehangat mentari pagi. Kaihun, Suhodo and other pair. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Sehun selalu sial...

Selalu dihakimi semena-mena...

Sering dibuat kelelahan karena harus bertengkar mulut dengan satu orang.

Semua karena satu nama, satu sosok pemuda yang sialnya -pure blood, tampan, tajir dan sebangsanya.

Semua –ketidak jelasan Sehun—bermula karena salah berucap -mantera.

Luhan yang selalu membuat Sehun diujung genggaman Jongin. Kyungsoo si mulut pedas yang dicintai sepenuh jiwa-raga oleh namja bernama Kim—rahasia. Serta tak ketinggalan satu guru gila berinisial LED—dudakeren, yang setiap detiknya menggoda –Xiu Sehun, sicantik yang selalu berekspresi sedatar –triplek bulukan, namun berhati sehangat mentari pagi.

.

 **Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau kenapa, Hun- _ie_?"tanya Luhan terheran. Melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba bersembunyi dibawah meja kantin.

"Diam saja, Han- _ge_."protes Sehun. Rautnya antara ingin sembelit, lebih tepatnya menahan teriakan.

Luhan mengangguk nurut, dia kembali sibuk mengunyah mi goreng hasil buatan ibu-ibu kantin. "Kau sembunyi dari Kim-tampan-jongin –ya?"Sehun menggeram gemas, "Diamlah, Lu- _ge_ atau aku akan ditemukan oleh si Kim-Kampretos-Jongin itu dan aku akan tinggal nama saja setelahnya."

Luhan tahu, Sehun itu agak drama king –kalau queenkan buat cewek-terkadang tapi dia tidak tahu Sehun separah ini. Kasihan sekali sih adik tirinya ini –"Nanti kalau dia ada disini pasti akan ku buat perutnya berkudeta bolak-balik toilet."ucap Luhan menggebu-gebu.

Sehun meragukan tekad –Gege tirinya yang –ganteng tapi cantik-...itu, "Ini masih Siang – _Gege_. Jangan mimpi ketinggian, jatuhnya sakit loh? Tenagamu dengan si Kim-Kampretos-Jongin itu bagai upil dan jerawat. Jauh sekali!"komentar Sehun dengan kata-kata anehnya yang menyinggung –empedu Xiu-canteng-Luhan, cowok berwajah cantik tapi berhati _manly_ yang tidak lain adalah Abang tirinya sendiri.

Luhan menggembungkan pipinya, dia menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya untuk kemudian berteriak kearah cowok Tan –tinggi berjarak 3 meter tepat didepannya yang kelihatan beda sendiri dari ke-3 temannya yang lain. "KIM-GANTENG-JONGIN! XIU-IBLIS-SEHUN ADA DISINI!"

Sehun ingin berubah menjadi semut saja kalau begini. "Kampretnya dirimu Xiu-Ikan-LOUHAN!"balas Sehun tak kalah galak.

.

A/N :

 _Ini bersetting selayaknya –_ _ **DUNIA HARRY POTTER**_ _, jadi jangan merasa heran kalau ada mantera-mantera yang serupa disini._

 _Lalu_ aku Aria Moonie. Panggil _Moonie_ jangan _thor_ atau _sejenisnya_. Bisa dibilang aku udah sering mampir lapak author lainnya sebagai –guest- dan termotivasi untuk membuat sendiri –fanfiction dengan _Kaihun couple_ jadi pemeran didalamnya serta semua member – _OT12_.

Ku harap kalian mau memberi respon pada kolom _**review**_.

(^_^) *big smile* and *deep bow*.

 _To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Judul : Imperio**

 **Author : AriaMoonie**

 **Cast : OT12**

 **Desclaimer : Sihir-sihir didalam ini punya JK. ROWLING, mereka OT12 (EXO) bukan punya saya tapi cerita ini punya saya.**

.

.

Lelah. Kata serupa mantera yang berulang kali dirapalkan. Sakit hatipun sudah terlalu sering ku ucapkan, sialan sudah menjadi trademark bagai umpatan.

.

Sehun atau kerap kali dipanggil Sehun-gila, Sehun-nakal, dan Sehun-lain-lain itu bukan hal paling menyakitkan yang Sehun rasakan, tapi ini tentang hatinya kawan-kawan. Iya, hati Xiu Sehun atau lebih dikenal anaknya Flowerboy alias Xiu Luhan, itu sibuk menopang dagunya dengan kerutan wajah minta ditertawai karena saking nelangsanya wajah tirus yang sebenarnya gemesin sekali tapi amit-amit karena kalau sudah berbuat rusuh, wajah tirus itu bisa ngundang minta ditampar berkali-kali bukan pake tangan tapi nampan punya ibu kantin.

"Adikku yang unyu ngalahin boneka chukky ini, lagi kenapa?"

Sehun malah merengut nggak suka, menurut Sehun, Xiu Luhan itu bisa sebaik malaikat tapi bisa menghororkan kalau dia lagi mau.

"nggak usah kepo, deh!"dia jawab kasar, merasa jengkel juga disamain sama boneka chuky yang jelas jauh dari kata imut itu, Luhan itu ganteng banget, cantiknya bahkan ngalahin primadona sekolahan ini, tapi dia itu aneh dan agak gimana ya...yang pasti Sehun sayang sesayangnya sama orang yang paling inget kalau Sehun itu masih hidup dan masih ada didunia ini, bukan makhluk kasat mata yang dicueki.

"idih, kasar amat lo. Muka Abstrak!"Tao ikut komentar juga, nggak suka kali sama sikap Sehun yang memang tergolong kasar apalagi Luhan kan lebih tua 2 tahun dari Sehun.

"diem aja lo, Zi-nyebelin-panda."sewot Sehun, wajahnya makin berlipat-lipat kusutnya.

Tao juga ikutan ngambek, "gue lebih tua 1 tahun dari elo, chubby. Hargain gue dong, Sehun-attitude!"

"kembaran panda tuh diem aja, jangan ikut nanya juga, nggak tau masalah tuh jangan asal ngambek aja!"

O-oh, oke... Tao mingkem sekarang. Niatnya kan mau ngajak cowok chubby itu buat diajak debat, terus ketawa diakhirnya, namun untuk kali ini sepertinya Tao salah cara, dan berakhir nggak bagus karena wajah tirus yang 100% unyu itu malah mengundang untuk dicakari.

"Mau gue beli'in es krim kiko 1 pack, nggak? Biar seger dikit itu muka!"sosok ganteng menjulang, bergigi rapi yang charming muncul gitu aja dari arah depan, memandang Sehun dengan sorot mata jahanam yang sialan sekali bikin jantung Sehun berdetak nggak karuan.

"eh, hai Kris!"sapa Luhan ramah, emang dasarnya Luhan itu ramah banget sih, pedagang asongan aja dia sapa, apalagi si coker (cowok keren) sejenis Wu Yifan aka Kris, udah ganteng, kalau ngerapp nyaingin Drake, beduit pula ah pokoknya pacar idaman banget dah.

Kris menatap Luhan agak lama, flirting sih kalau orang yang matanya cuma sekali tangkap aja kalau kata lainnya tuh asal (tebak aja), mereka nggak tau kalau Kris itu takut sama Luhan -usut-punya usut, Kris pernah jadi korban salah tampar dari Luhan, dan membekas sampai sekarang.

"hai, juga Luhan- _sshi_!"tuh baca deh dia aja manggil Luhan dengan sapaan supeer formal gitu, Luhan kan masih muda cuma beda 2 tahun aja dari Kris tapi kenapa disapa mirip om-om kepala 5, Luhan masang ekspresi agak nggak suka gitu dan Kris lumayan peka jadi seorang pemuda, dia garuk-garuk kepala nggak enak.

"Luhan- _gege_ , nggak ikut kumpul sama osis lain, bukannya 1 bulan lagi ada classmeetingkan?"

Diralatlah oleh Kris dengan sapaan lebih sesuai maka dari itu Luhan kembali memasang wajah cerah.

Saat Luhan sudah berlalu pergi sambil melambai dan Kris membalas dengan senyuman sopan, Ia berniat kembali berinteraksi dengan si lucu Sehun –adik dari Xiu Luhan, "Loh?"

Namun sosok albino berwajah unyu ngalahin pororonya Kim Jongin itu sudah tidak ada disana, ketika menggeser kepalanya kearah kiri, ditemukanlah sosok Sehun yang berlari terbirit sambil menutup muka, "ahahaha, dia segugup itu ya. Manis sekali."gumam Kris, lalu dia kembali melanjutkan berlatih quiditch bersama satu Tim –kebetulan si ketua tim lawan sudah sejak tadi memperhatikan Kris dengan begitu tajam.

"Ada yang salah denganku, Tuan Jongin?"tanya Kris dengan nada menyindir. Dia mengambil sapu terbang miliknya dan mulai mengudara, dan berhadapan dengan Jongin yang menatapnya sangat intens.

"Kau mengenali si kerempeng itu?"tanya Jongin dengan nada datarnya.

"Ah, diakan murid pindahan dari sekolah Sihir di China yang baru masuk tahun ini. Aku mengenalnya karena dia adik Xiu Luhan, senior kita."jawab Kris santai.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Kris menoleh dengan pundak terangkat, "Mungkin malah dia. Hahaha, entahlah dia terlalu polos. Bukan tipeku sekali"Kris menjawab cuek, Ia melajukan sapu terbangnya bergabung bersama timnya yang lain, tak menyadari betapa tajamnya tatapan Jongin teruntuknya.

"Baguslah."Kim Jongin tak pernah merasa begitu lega.

.

Jongin melirik pemuda kelebihan putih disebelah kirinya, berjongkok dengan wajah memelas, ini di luar dugaan Kim Jongin.

"Kau tadi siang hampir menghanguskan seluruh rambutku tapi sekarang kau memintaku menjadi mentormu untuk menghadapi ujian yang diadakan oleh Cho-ssaem?"Jongin berkata dingin dan mengingatkan kejadian beberapa jam lalu.

Sehun menunduk sebentar dia mengingat hal itu. "Ah, yang itu."

 _ **Bagaimana aku bisa lupa, itukan penyebab jika kau bertemu denganku pasti menebarkan aura membunuh'Inner**_ Sehun membatin ngeri.

Saat mengingat seharian ini Jongin selalu memberinya tatapan membunuh, di kantin tadi –berakhir dengan Sehun yang dimantrai Aguamenti-, di kelas ramuan Mr. Heechul –Sehun yang salah ramuan itu karena sihir Kim-Kampretos-Jongin- bahkan ketika mereka tak sengaja bertemu muka didalam Toilet. Ih, dasar syaiton –menebarkan ketakutan dimana-mana, gara-gara dia tuh salah satu temannya pingsan karena tidak tahan menahan aura membunuh Jongin yang sebelas-dua belas dengan Si Voldemort -eh itu kejauhan, miriplah sama Si Sasuke Cuma beda warna kulit saja, iya kulit. Kenapa jadi ngomongin siganteng itu?

"Iya, yang itu."kata Jongin masih betah dalam mode datarnya itu.

"Aku harus bagaimana?"tanya Sehun, serius deh kalau bukan Sehun yang menghentikan terror si kembaran Sasuke tapi beda kulit ini –siapa lagi, Sehunkan sadar dia salah.

"Mati saja."

Sehun memberengutkan wajahnya dengan sebal."Kau saja sana."

"Apa?"

Sehun menunduk dengan wajah ngeri, "Tidak, tadi ada lalat lewat."elak Sehun tak ingin dimantrai oleh Kim Jongin sebagai bentuk balas dendam.

.

 _ **Flasback...**_

 _Sehun asyik dalam lamunannya sendiri –eum, lebih tepatnya dia sedang berusaha untuk tidak tertidur ditengah-tengah pelajaran, apalagi sekarang adalah pelajaran dari salah satu guru killer yang doyan menghukum muridnya –namanya Cho Kyuhyun._

" _Hei, Sehun-saeng."_

" _Hm."sahut Sehun agak tidak niat ketika suara seorang temannya menyapa dari arah samping kiri._

" _Jangan sampai ketiduran."kata temannya itu memperingati._

 _Sehun mengangguk dengan wajah luar biasa ngantuknya. "Enghuoaam.."dan suara menguap serta ujung mata berairlah yang menjawab teguran dari Baekhyun, si penegur hanya menggeleng saja, dia kembali melihat kearah depan –dimana guru paling killer sendiri itu tengah memandang kearah mereka-, eh tunggu..."Shit, Hun-saeng. Si Cho-setan-Kyuhyun sedang memperhatikanmu."bisik Baekhyun tersenyum sok disopan-sopani ketika Cho kyuhyun masih saja menatap kearahnya juga Sehun secara bergantian._

" _Kalau kalian masih berbicara akan lebih baik kalian keluar dan tolong bersihkan toilet digedung barat."itu dikatakan dengan suara pelan tapi menusuk, Sehun seketika membuka mata –sadar diri bahwa dirinya lah yang sedang ditegur. Baekhyun menunduk takut, dia termasuk murid bengal bersama dengan Sehun tapi kenakalannya itu akan terkunci rapat jauh begitu dalam, saat mata kepala serta batinnya berada disekitar Cho Kyuhyun._

" _Bisa praktekan ulang, mantera yang ku ajarkan baru saja."_

 _Sehun mengangguk taku-takut, walau dia seperti tidak mendengarkan dan tidak peduli sekitarnya tapi dia tetap tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan maka dari itu dia maju tanpa keraguan._

 _Cho—ssaem menaikan alis, lalu tersenyum merendahkan. "Sepertinya kau percaya diri sekali."komentarnya._

 _Sehun mengangguk saja tak ingin berbicara, dia cari aman –bung. Terakhir kali dia berbicara sepatah kata pada Cho-ssaem...–tubuhnya bergelantungan terbalik dan sensasinya masih membekas sampai sekarang kalau kalian mau tahu._

" _Hmm, baiklah diam berarti Iya. Jadi, nah Kim Jongin –sebagai murid terbaik ditahun kedua, bisakah kau beradu sihir dengan juniormu ini."katanya._

 _Sehun mendengus, dia mulai mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dari saku jubah hijaunya –ya dia memang salah satu murid di Slytherin. Sementara senior yang baru saja dipanggil guru paling killer sendiri itu berasal dari Asrama Singa –Gryffindor._

 _Langkah tegap itu jelas menarik para siswi yang menggilai Kim Jongin –si dingin yang bertalenta, ketua Chaser, dan sebagainya –Sehun terlalu malas menyusun kata-kata untuk seniornya yang satu ini, bisa menghabiskan lembaran kertas jika dijelaskan, baiknya nikmati saja dan kalian akan menemukan bagaimana bentuknya Kim Jongin itu._

" _Oke, mulai perang manteranya. Pertama dimulai darimu Kim Jongin."perintah Cho-ssaem._

 _Jongin mengangguk dengan raut datarnya yang bernilai -mahal, kalau kata para siswi sih –ekspresi Cool, hnh tinggalkan tambahkan kata 'Ice' didepannya, maka jadi Ice Cool dan –Jadilah es batu Jongin, ada yang aneh...sudahlah lupakan pemikiran Sehun barusan._

 _Mari fokus pada perang mantera yang akan dimulai oleh Jongin._

" _Expelliarmus –"Jongin merapalkan mantera yang baru saja diajarkan Cho—ssaem dan berhasil dalam sekali coba, -sihir itu menerbangkan tongkat Sehun dan jatuh tepat dihadapan Kim Jongin. Mau tak mau dengan wajah super malas, Sehun melangkah mendekati Jongin berniat mengambil tongkat sihirnya._

 _Takk!_

 _Belum kaki Sehun melangkah, tongkatnya sudah ditendang semena-mena hingga mengenai jidat mulusnya, Sehun beusaha keras untuk tidak berteriak meski emosinya sudah berada diujung mulut seksinya. "Nah, kali ini giliranmu Sehun."kata Cho-ssaem._

 _Sehun mengangguk dengan senyuman sinis, tatapannya menusuk sebal ketika dengan jelas Kim Jongin tengah memberi senyuman penuh ejekan kepada Sehun –menyebalkan, kalau bisa Sehun ingin menendang wajah tampan –bastard itu._

 _Tanpa disadari siapapun Sehun sudah merencanakan sesuatu diotak –kirinya, tempat dimana hal-hal keji berada, balas dendam ceritanya. "Expellimellius!"_

 _Jongin jelas melotot, "AAAGH RAMBUT BERHARGAKU!"pekiknya saat api kecil membaka rambut hitamnya bagian keningnya._

 _Sehun tertawa puas, dia kembali merapalkan mantera lainnya. "AGUAMENTI!"dan berakhir dengan tubuh Jongin yang basah kuyup dari atas kepala hingga kebawah kakinya_

 _Par a murid meneguk ludah bersamaan bahkan Cho-ssaempun mundur tiga langkah seolah tak ingin ikut campur akan apa yang Sehun lakukan._

" _Kau cari mati ya."_

 _Tawa Sehun langsung terhenti, matanya menyipit lucu –eye smile menggemaskan itu menggantung pada matanya, bibirnya tersenyum manis. "Ini perang mantera seperti Cho—ssaem bilang."Sehun mengelak dan melampiaskan kelakuannya pada Cho-ssaem._

" _HEI, BOCAH!"Cho-ssaem berseru tidak terima._

" _Kau belum pernah mengenalku kan."Jongin menekan setiap katanya._

 _Sehun menggeleng dramatis. "Untuk apa juga mengenalmu, memangnya kau artis?"sarkas Sehun meremehkan. "Jangan merasa jadi selebritis sementarng fansmu banyak disini."Sehun memang suka berkomentar selama dia ingin dan itu tengah Ia lakukan kepada orang yang salah._

" _KAU GILA!"seorang siswa berteriak._

" _SAMPAIKAN SALAMKU PADA NENEK DISURGA!"Sehun kenal itu, karena itu suara Park Chanyeol._

" _SEHUN AKU TADI MENCURI BEKALMU, MAAFKAN AKU YA!"_

 _Sehun terheran, ada apa sih. Sehunkan hanya mengerjai Kim Jongin dan bukannya sedang sekarat. "KALIAN BERLEBIHAN!"jerit Sehun marah-marah._

" _Hei, Xiu-kerempeng-Sehun."sapaan yang bernada dingin dan sarat akan ancaman itu berhasil menarik rasa ngeri disudut hati Sehun._

 _Aku akan mati, mati –hati kanannya berulang-ulang merapalkan kata mati._

 _Tendang dia –tendang alat 'itunya' –hati kirinya membatin jahat dan Sehun lebih setuju yang kiri maka dari itu dia melayangkan kakinya dan tepat mengenai anu Jongin –kemudian tubuhnya berbalik dan lari dari sana –"XIU-KEREMPENG-SEHUN!"disusul dengan teriakan murka dari Kim Jongin._

.

"Enyalah sekarang, Xiu Sehun."usir Jongin untuk ke-5 kalinya, dengan wajah lempengnya yang minta digaplok.

Sehun masih bertahan dan beralasan. "Ini perintah dari Cho-ssaem, dia memberiku pilihan dilatih oleh Senior Kris atau Kau, yah aku dengan senang hati memilih dirimu."tegas Sehun.

"Meskipun –aku tetap tidak mau."

"Ayolah."

"Tidak."

"Kau memang –ck, Jongin-sshi?"

Jongin mendengus saat anak ini masih saja berusaha bahkan merayunya dengan memanggil lebih formal, maaf ya Jongin bukan anak kecil yang gampang luluh hanya karena dipanggil lebih sopan.

."Jongin- _sshi_."

"Hm?"

"Jongin- _sshi_."

"Enyahlah, Sehun."

Si cowok bernama Sehun merengut sebal. Tapi, dia tidak boleh menyerah hanya karena di usir ratusan kalipun, karena dia sudah membulatkan tekad untuk menjadikan Jongin –si cowok yang terkenal galak dan cuek akut ini menjadi tutornya selama 1 bulanan ini. "Please, aku minta waktumu..."Sehun menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya pelan sekali hanya untuk menghitung waktu yang cukup dan sekiranya disetujui oleh Jongin."–5 menit saja."dan itu adalah keputusannya.

Terdengar helaan nafas tidak suka dari cowok bermata hitam itu. "Baiklah."

Hanya satu kata dan bagi Sehun itu sudah anugerah sekali. Dia mengambil kursi di sebelah Jongin dan mulai mengatakan apa keperluannya tanpa berbelit-belit. "Jadi, aku ingin kau menjadi tutorku selama 1 bulan. Untuk mengajari mantera -Petronus"singkat padat dan _to the point_.

Sehun menggaruk pipinya tidak sabar menunggu jawaban dari bibir kissable itu. "Bagaimana?"ada rasa takut, berharap, memohon di sorot mata Sehun dan Jongin cukup sadar untuk mengetahui arti sorot mata itu.

Jujur saja, rasanya aneh, Jongin tak pernah menduga ada saja adik kelas gila yang memintanya menjadi tutor untuk mengajari teknik melindungi diri dari para –dementor, pelatihan ini bahkan tidak hanya sehari atau 2 hari, ini lebih dari 2 hari alias-1 bulan lamanya.

Padahal deretan -senior yang lebih mampu, pintar dan berpengalaman banyak sekali dan tinggal pilih saja dari 300 pelatih yang disediakan tapi kenapa bocah beriris coklat hazel ini malah memilihnya.

"Berikan satu alasan, kenapa kau memilihku menjadi tutormu?"ini murni karena rasa penasaran dan tidak ada maksud lain.

Sehun mengerjap kaget, dia tidak menduga Jongin akan mengajukan pertanyaan semacam itu. Tapi, dia hanya menjawab spontan juga jujur. "Karena aku ingin."pendek tapi Jongin sudah merasa cukup untuk itu. Setidaknya, dia tahu bahwa tidak ada niatan lain dari pemuda itu. Setidaknya, untuk sekarang.

"Oke, aku setuju. Malam ini temui aku di lapangan Quiditch, jam 7 malam."tanpa menunggu Sehun berkata 'setuju' atau 'tidak setuju', Jongin sudah melangkah pergi dengan buku-buku tebalnya yang berserakan diatas meja.

"HEI –BUKU-BU –"Sehun memutus teriakannya sendiri saat dilihatnya Jongin telah menghilang dari ambang pintu perpustakaan.

"Jangan membuat keributan disini."dan harus rela telinganya panas karena mendengar teguran dari si penjaga perpustakaan. "Lalu, bereskan buku-bukumu."titahnya lagi tegas dan jelas tak ingin dibantah. Sehun hanya mengangguk, jemarinya bergerak malas untuk menumpuk satu-persatu buku-buku yang dilihat dari luar saja sudah membosankan dan beraksra huruf kuno. "Wow, buku apa ini rusia atau perancis. Aku tidak pernah mempelajari huruf-huruf aneh ini."gumam Sehun kagum. Seumur-umur yang dihafalnya hanya bahasa indonesia saja juga tahu sedikit berbahasa jawa.

Setelah menumpuk buku-buku tebal itu, dia tak sengaja membaca sampul buku paling atas dan kebetulan dalam bahasa Indonesia. "Pangeran Kegelapan. Aku tidak tahu dia suka membaca buku dongeng seperti ini."Sehun segera mengangkat buku itu dan menyimpannya sesuai abjad yang ada dipinggiran buku-buku itu. "Astaga! Mentang-mentang tubuhnya besar dan berotot, dia membopong buku sebanyak ini."Sehun itu tipe pengeluh dan Tao serta Kyungsoo terlalu hafal akan kekurangan Sehun yang satu ini.

"SEHUN!"

Sehun tidak perlu menoleh atau menyahut karena dia tahu itu adalah suara Tao, "Kenapa kau ada disini?"heran Tao saat tubuhnya sudah cukup dekat dengan Sehun. Sehun itu terkenal murid-baru-bengal sejak awal peresmian murid dan pembagian Asrama, dan jelas sekali murid setipe Sehun nggak banget deh mau-maunya menginjakan kaki diperpustakaan. "Kerasukan hantu perpus."jawab Sehun cuek.

Tapi, Kyungsoo secara sengaja menggeplak kepala Sehun dengan satu buku yang diambilnya dari salah satu lemari terdekat. Mata bulatnya mendelik. "Kalau ngomong jangan asal, nanti beneran dirasukin aku nggak akan mau nolongin."katanya dingin, Kyungsoo itu punya suara lembut dan kuat tapi sayangnya selalu dipakai dengan nada suara lurus dan nggak berintonasi, kalau semisal pemuda berwajah imut ini punya kembaran maka yang sesuai adalah Jongin.

Keduanya punya kepribadian yang nggak beda jauh, sama-sama cuek parah.

Yang membedakan mereka adalah jenis kelamin juga Kyungsoo itu sahabat sejak TK sedangkan Jongin baru dikenalnya sejak Ia menjadi murid di sekolah berasrama ini.

"Kalian ngapain kesini?"tanya balik Sehun, nggak pengen tahu sih tapi cuma ingin basa-basi saja.

"Mencari dirimu."jawab Tao, alis matanya terangkat ingin tahu dan Sehun dengan sinis berkata keras. "APA!?"

Tao mencibir sebal. Tidak jadi bertanya tapi dengan sengaja menyenggol 3 tumpuk buku yang tersisa dipelukan Sehun dan sialnya lagi terjatuh tepat mengenai kaki Sehun dan menghasilkan teriakan marah dari pihak Sehun juga seruan murka dari penjaga perpustakan.

"TAO!"

"KALIAN!"

Sehun, Tao serta Kyungsoo menoleh serentak kearah sumber suara, disana tepat 3 langkah disamping kanan mereka berdiri Ryewook-ssaem, pria penjaga perpustakan yang tertibnya nggak bisa ditoleransi, berisik sedikit seperti sekarang pastilah mereka berakhir membersihkan buku berantakan atau parahnya membersihkan perpustakaan lantai 5, dimana debu dan buku yang rapinya 1 -2pun masih untung, disana adalah perpustakaan khusus kelas XII dan jelaslah kerapian tidak terlalu ditertibkan ini karena kepentingan belajar lebih utama.

Apanya? Teori darimana itu, meski kelihatannya enak didengar toh nyatanya itu tidak begitu karena yang bertugas merapikan buku-buku berantakan itu adalah anak-anak angkatan bawah alias kelas X dan mereka tidak beruntungnya adalah kelas X.

"Saya sudah memperingati kalian, dan astaga –bukankah kalian yang kemarin membuat keributan diperpustakaan yang saya jaga juga."kata beliau terlihat sekali ada nada kesal disuaranya.

Sehun menggaruk lehernya, "Benar, Sir."akunya, dua temannya ikut mengangguk menyetejui perkataan Sehun.

"Ck, hukumannya sama. Bersihkan perpustakaan dilantai 5...SEKARANG!"

.

Drrt Drrt!

"Halo?"

" _Ini Sehun?"_

"Iya, Anda siapa?"

" _Jongin."_

"Eh, Jongin-hyung. Dapar nomorku darimana, -hyung?"

" _Itu tidak penting, kau sekarang berada dimana. 1 jam lagi, ke lapangan Quiditch._ "Sehun melirik jam tangan dipergelangan kirinya, "bukannya jam 7 malam, sekarang masih jam 4 sore."kata Sehun.

" _Eh, Apa aku berkata seperti itu tadi?"_

Sehun merasa heran.

"Em, iya -hyung"

" _Jadi, secara tidak langsung kau berpikir aku ini mengidap kepikunan?"_

Sehun dibuat gelagapan mendadak. "Bukannya begitu –hyung, aduh begini –chk, itu...—"

" _Sudahlah, cepat datang atau aku tidak akan bersedia menjadikanmu muridku lagi"_

"eh –"

Tuuut! Tuuth!

"kok, diputus. Heh, sudah kenyang mengupingnya?"sinis Sehun, dia sadar sekali kalau 2 temannya itu menguping dan sekarang berpura-pura merapikan buku padahal bukannya rapi buku-buku itu malah makin berantakan.

"itu lain abjadnya, Tao. Sebelah sini harusnya"omel Sehun, dia menoleh kearah Kyungsoo.

Si cuek itu juga sama salahnya. "Kau juga salah taruh, aduh kalau begini kapan selesainya!"Sehun pasti merasa frustasi kalau 2 temannya itu ikut kena masalah, "sudahlah pakai mantera saja."gumam Sehun.

"Heh!"

Ketiga menoleh dan Sehun ternganga kaget. "K-au K –"

.

.

.

 **Eyaaaa. Aku datang. Moonie datang... ayo reviewnya... aku bakal ngeramein KAIHUN Kalo kalian juga ngeramein lapak ku.. heuheu..**

 **To be continued...**

 ***big smile* *deep bow***

 ***saranghae* ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Judul : Imperio**

 **Author : Ariamoonie, panggil saya MOONIE JANGAN THORkek atau NGETHOR atau THORTHOR! *oke siip***

 **Main cast : Kaihun.**

 **Other cast : OT12**

 **Warning : Zona Kaihun, yang tidak suka jangan baca.**

 **Declaimer : MANTRA-MANTRA DIBAWAH INI MILIK JK. ROWLING DAN BUKAN PUNYA SAYA!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Episode yang lalu...**

" _ **Heh!"**_

 _ **Ketiganya menoleh dan Sehun ternganga kaget. "K-au K –"**_

.

.

.

"K –au K –"

"Iya, ini aku Kris-gege. Hehehe, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Sehun berdiri gugup ditempatnya, tongkat sihirnya sengaja dimasukan kembali kedalam saku jubah hijaunya dan memandang malu-malu pada kakak kelas –ganteng, kece dan sukses blasterannya itu –"Itu, kami –eum, ehee ehee."Sehun dengan ambigunya tertawa canggung –sok malu-malu kucing padahal biasanya bikin malu para sahabatnya.

"Ya?"alis tebal serupa angry bird itu terangkat. "Kalau kau gugup makin manis saja."puji Kris.

BLUUUUSH!

Tao dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan, mereka tertawa sembunyi-sembunyi tidak menyangka bahwa sitengil bisa jatuh cinta juga.

Sehun yang menyadari tindak—tanduk 2 sahabatnya itu langsung mendelik samar-samar. "Apa yang lucu –hah?"tanya Sehun galak berusaha menyeramkan tapi malah jatuhnya lucu.

Muka merah begitu kok sok galak malah jadi mirip kucing betina yang belum siap dikawini jadinya –itu pemikiran Tao ngomong-ngomong.

Beda lagi dengan pemikiran si cuek Kyungsoo, kalau dia sih hanya mengalihkan pandangan untuk menghindari tatapan sok digalak-galakan dari Sehun.

Informasi saja diantara Trio Ajaib ini memang hanya –Do Kyungsoo sajalah yang paling waras.

"Jangan sok malu-malu padahal kau selalu membuat malu kami."—dan juga punya mulut paling tajam dibandingkan –Tao dan Sehun.

' _Dasar patung bernafas'hina Sehun._

' _Cakep banget dah omongan sih burung hantu'Tao mengangguk setuju._

"Em, Kris-gege sedang apa disini?"tanya Sehun mencari topik lain atau jika tidak 2 sahabatnya itu akan berbalik menyerangnya dengan ledekan tanpa ujung.

Sehun jelas tidak mau itu terjadi –sekarang ada Kris dan mana sudi dia image turun kalau ketahuan –blangsakan dan sebenarnya –kurang ajar level biadab, pokoknya ngeselin sekali –itu kata guru-guru dan beberapa anak yang pernah jadi korban kejahilan Sehun sih.

Kris tersenyum ganteng –ah dia _memang ganteng berkubik-kubik'itu_ Inner Sehun, dia ngefans- setengah hidup sepertinya pada si Wu Yi Fan atau Kris atau pangeran most wanted atau...ah kebanyakan Sehun malas berpikir.

"Mencari dirimu."jawab Kris, "Mau jalan-jalan denganku sore ini?"

Sehun melupakan segalanya ketika ajakan –yang bisa jadi kesempatan sekali dalam seumur hidupnya itu maka dengan wajah polos serta kalem dia mengiyakan tanpa penolakan. "Tentu saja."

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya...

Teriakan para gadis bersautan dari masing-masing asrama. Berisik, jelas sekali dan itu membuat seorang Xiu Sehun langsung antisipasi dan bersembunyi di meja kantin yang panjangnya lebih dari 10 meter –cukup untuk menampung satu Desa tersebut dengan wajah panik.

Luhan tersenyum bengis, Dia menyadari ketakutan Sehun dan dia masih dendam soal –masalah kemampuan antara dia dan Kim Jongin yang dikatakan adik tirinya beberapa hari lalu.

Maka dari itu Dia dengan sengaja meneriakan nama Kim Jongin yang kebetulan tengah melintasi meja asramanya. "HEI! KIM-TAMPAN-JONGIN!"

Kim Jongin –dia jelas mendengar teriakan dari arah meja Asrama Slytherin dan walau enggan dia melangkahkah kaki ke deretan Asrama yang didominan warna hijau itu dan menaikan alis heran. "Ada apa Luhan- _hyung_?"

Si cowok ganteng kelebihan dosis itu tersenyum begitu manis. "Kau mencari Sehunkan?"

Hei, bagaimana dia tahu'pikir Jongin.

"Ya."

"Kau ternyata memang cuek."komentar Luhan tak nyambung. "Tapi, sangat tampan. KYAAAAA!"Dia malah befanboy ria dan hal itu diambil oleh Sehun untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya dan kabur dari sana.

Jongin mengerjap kaget ketika Sehun melesat tepat didepannya bahkan menyenggol bahu tegapnya, mungkin karena perbedaan tenaga hingga mengakibatkan Sehun terjatuh dan terduduk dengan bokong seksinya yang mendarat duluan, serta ringisan sakit. Mata hazel itu menyipit kesal. "DASAR TEMBOK BESI!"jerit Sehun kentara kesal.

Jongin tersenyum geli, kemarahan atas ketidakhadiran Sehun untuk berlatih mantera –bersamanya seperti janji mereka langsung hangus begitu saja terganti perasaan ingin menjahili sosok Sehun yang nampak lucu dengan wajah sebalnya.

Mata Sehun menyipit segaris, bibir itu mengerucut lucu, kok Kim Jongin yang super cuek itu jadi bernafsu untuk mengajak Sehun berdebat atau paling mentok yah adu mantera tidak apa-apalah. "Makanya makanlah dengan benar dan jangan lupa kurangi minum susu –lihatlah kulitmu terlalu putih untuk dimiliki seorang pria! Dasar anak rumahan!"Jongin memulai misinya untuk membuat –Xiu Sehun, cowok bengal yang terkenal –jahil tingkat dewa- mengomel hingga menangis kalau memungkinkan.

"APA KATAMU! SINI KU MANTRAI LAGI RAMBUT HITAM SIALANMU ITU!"

 **Umpan sudah di makan'Jongin** tersenyum menang.

"kheh"Jongin tersenyum mengejek. "Mengadu saja sana sama Mamamu, dasar ikan teripang!"

"Kau mau ku tusuk!"itu Luhan dengan sapu terbang ditangannya.

"Err, tidak Luhan-hyung. Aku permisi dulu masih ada urusan dengan murid –pembual dan ingkar janjiku-..."Jongin menyindir dan Sehun tersinggung tapi dia memilih bungkam saja daripada menahan rasa malu.

Jongin yang memang menghormati orang yang lebih tua darinya maka dari itu dia memilih undur diri saja.

"Dasar pengecut."tapi, kakinya langsung terhenti begitu mendengar nada mengejek keluar dari bibir setipis kertas milik Xiu Sehun –mendadak Jongin bernafsu untuk adu mantera jadinya—..."Kau memang mengajak berkelahi?!"dengus Jongin.

Dia mengeluarkan tongkatnya begitu juga dengan Sehun.

Tubuh keduanya sudah bergerak mundur berlawanan arah sejauh 3 langkah dengan satu tongkat yang teracung, mata keduanya sama-sama memicing, siswa-siswi mulai bersorak meramaikan pertengkaran dua orang musuh bebuyutan itu.

Ini berlangsung sudah 1 semester, ditambah mereka sudah 1 kelas, Asrama tetanggaan pula, satu angkatan, satu jadwal –dan yah pertengkaran itu terlalu sering kadang menghebohkan apalagi kalau _satu pasangan mengerikan lainnya_ ikut bergabung –wow, kekacauan dimana-mana, karena meski termasuk murid junior angkatan kedua, ke-4 orang, sebut saja Suho, Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Jongin—adalah 4 dari sekian murid berprestasi –diusia mereka, puluhan atau bahkan ratusan mantera sudah dikuasai, yah alasannya selain karena mereka berempat adalah keturunan para bangsawan pure blood, mereka juga dianugerahi kecerdasan diatas rata-rata dengan bonus wajah tampan yang tak diragukan lagi.

"Aku heran kenapa otakmu itu hanya berisi hal tak berguna."Jongin tiba-tiba berbicara.

"Itu karena ada dirimu."

"Alasan macam apa itu?!"heran Jongin.

"Kalau kau tidak ada, maka hidupku pasti tenang."Sehun terlihat berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

Jongin mencibir tak percaya, "Orang tak berotak jernih sepertimu jelas tidak mungkin akan hidup tenang. Mulutmu itu seperti racun, sekali berbicara bisa mencemari kedamaian orang lain."hina Jongin, terkadang Sehun dibuat heran –Sehunkan murid Slytherin tapi entah mengapa Jongin dan segala kesempurnaanya itu lebih cocok berbaur dengan keturunan para ular daripada singa jantan yang pemalas.

Otaknya licik, mulutnya berbisa –dan jangan lupakan aura membunuhnya itu –kembaran sejati Dementor pokoknya, kalian harus tahu itu.

"Hei, mari kita bertukar Asrama saja. Ku dengar kau naksir salah satu siswa diAsramaku kan?"Sehun tiba-tiba mengajak bernegosiasi.

"Ular bukan Levelku, Pucat!"

"Singa pemalas juga bukan gayaku sekali sih, Ularkan jenius! Memangnya singa, makanpun si betina yang harus berusaha!"sindir Sehun.

Banyak yang ingin merapalkan mantera pada Sehun –di dominan para lelaki lagi, tongkat mereka sudah teracung. "Expelliarmus"tongkat Sehun sudah terlempar jauh.

"Carpe retractum!"dan disusul dengan mantera lainnya, yang membuat tubuh Sehun tertarik kearah Kim Jongin , dan membuat tubuh si Albino itu sudah berada di kukungan Kim Jongin.

"Hey, kenapa main peluk –ini menggelikan tau!"omel Sehun saat tubuhnya merasakan lengan kanan Jongin tengah memeluk pinggangnya.

"LUHAN-GEGE, TOLONG AKU!"Jerit Sehun memohon dengan wajah menderitanya.

Tapi, Luhan mendadak menulikan telinganya bahkan –si ganteng bermata coklat terang itu berpura-pura memakan piring didepannya dengan berlebihan, tapi kalau kau lihat lebih jelas –ada senyuman iblis disana.

"DASAR GEGE DURHAKA!"dan sebagai adik yang sayang kakak, Sehun menangkap senyuman iblis –Xiu Luhan.

"Diam saja kau!"perintah Jongin semena-mena. Dia sudah menggendong Sehun ala brydal style.

Sehun mulai memberontak, tapi memang sialan –Jongin makan apa ya bisa sekuat ini padahalkan Sehun setiap malam selalu minum susu dan minum obat kuat –obat kuat ntuk menambah energi loh ya bukan untuk yang iya-iya.

Sehun makin heboh saja, apalagi tatapan para siswa tertuju kepada mereka. Ini sungguh super memalukan. "Tidak mau!"tolak Sehun galak.

"Diamlah manusia-kurang-gizi!"Jongin mulai melangkah –tak memperdulikan ratusan pasang mata yang memperhatikan tingkah lakunya.

Kantin seluas lapangan bola itu sudah –setenang kuburan semenjak tubuh Xiu Sehun berada dalam gendongan Kim Jongin dengan sedikit paksaan, pastinya.

"Semprul! TURUNANKAN AKU, SINTING! ABSURD! AAAARGH! MALU-MALUIN AJA!"

"DIAM ATAU AKAN MEMBANTING TUBUHMU!"Bentak Jongin, Sehun malah makin sadis dan anarkis. Pemuda itu memukul dada Jongin berkali-kali bahkan lubang hidung Jongin kecolok jemari lentiknya.

Jongin tergagap, "IH! KOK NGUPIL DIHIDUNGKU!"Teriak Jongin, tak terima.

Sehun mengelap jejak aneh dari hidung Jongin pada baju Jongin, lalu mengumpat lagi. "PINANG JOROK!"

"KANCIL SONGONG!"

"AAARGH! DASAR KEMBARAN SASUKE!"

Jongin mengernyitkan alis _, ada-ada saja'pikirnya_ merasa geli. Dia tahu Sehun itu aneh dan agak rusuh –pikirannya juga jarang dimengerti orang lain termasuk Jongin sendiri.

"Kalau begitu kau Narutonya –Cuma beda warna kulit."Jongin malah menimpali kata-kata Sehun. Jadi, secara tidak langsung dia juga sama ambigunya.

Dasar duo gila.

"Kau akan membawanya kemana, Kai?"tanya Baekhyun agak penasaran. Salah satu sahabat Jongin tapi juga berteman baik dengan Sehun.

Sehun memasang telinga, dia memang tidak memberontak seperti tadi –sadar kalau itu percuma saja malah bikin dia capek sendiri- tapi sesekali jemarinya akan jahil mencubit dada Jongin hingga sang empunya mendelik sebal –hanya mendelik saja karena si kulit seksi itu sedang malas berdebat, dia sedang menikmati aroma tubuh Sehun ngomong-ngomong. "Kamar Asrama."Jawab Jongin cuek.

Sehun melotot. Dia kembali memukuli Jongin. "KAU MAU MEMBAWAKU KEMANA! AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMANTARAIMU AVADA KADAVARA JIKA –"

"Diamlah, atau kau ku perkosa sampai ke nirwana."ancam Jongin dengan wajah lempengnya yang mengundang minta dicakari.

Sehun mendengus, dia kembali kaku. "Dasar kembaran dementor."

"Dasar serigala PMS!"

"ish, aku ini manusia!"jerit Sehun kesal.

"Siapa juga yang bilang kau setan! Meski kau memang bertingkah seperti setan, menghasut dimana-mana, merusuh disana-sini, membuat para guru mengamuk perharinya –hey, kau memang biangnya onar! Tinggi, pucat, cerewet untuk ganteng! Dasar Mumi kelebihan perban!"

Bukk!

Wajah Sehun memerah. Jongin sengaja mengabaikan rasa nyeri pada bahunya yang baru saja dipukul Sehun karena wajah memerah Sehun itu terlihat lucu dan juga kekanakan menuai rasa geli dalam hatinya. Dan karena ekspresi 'kebocahan Sehunlah' Jongin tertawa"Hahahaha!"

Sehun ingin sekali menampar wajah itu tapi kok ya suara tawanya si Jongin itu malah membuat dia termangu karena terpikat – _Kok Kim Jongin tampan ya?_ 'pikirnya terkagum-kagum, tapi dia nyebelin, item, tinggi, mulutnya berbisa lagi'Sehun kembali mendumel sebal. "DASAR KIM-KAMPRETOS-JONGIN!"

'ngiiing!'

Telinga Jongin terasa ingin meledak karena mendengar teriakan cempreng Sehun yang tepat didepan lubang telinganya. "ADUH! TELINGAKU BISA TULI NIH LAMA-LAMA!"jerit Jongin.

"ALHAMDULILAH!"

"SIALAN KAU!"

"KAU JUGA MENYEBALKAN, UPIL!"

"UPIL! DARIPADA KAU KUTIL BADAK!"

"APA!"

3 teman Jongin sebut saja –Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, dan Kim Jongdae yang sejak tadi diam memperhatikan interaksi –ajaib kedua orang beda kulit, beda kepribadian tapi satu paket lengkap itu- hanya mampu menggeleng takzim saja.

Sudah biasa kok mereka tuh, jadi mau tak mau meski merasa dibebani –terpaksa memaklumi tingkah 2 orang yang sebenarnya saling membutuhkan satu sama lain tapi ditujukan dengan cara bertengkar tak jelas.

Yah, begitulah pokoknya. Author bingung mau bagaimana menjabarkan hubungan keduanya.

Saling cinta juga nggak mungkin sering adu mantera gitu.

Musuh bebuyutan, ah nggak... toh Sehun tahu Jongin suka kentang rebus.

Pacaran?

Tidaksih hubungan mereka lebih mirip kucing dan anjing, kucing dan musang, kucing dan serigala –huh, siapa kucingnya yah jelas Xiu Sehun.

Bersaudara?

Kalian minta dimantrai Avada kadavra?

Sudahlah lah ya... lanjut lagi saja deh.

.

.

.

"xixixixi."

"Lu-gege?"

"xixixixi."

"Luhan-hyung, kau waraskan?"

"xixixixi."

"IH! SEREM TAHU –LU-GE!"protes Tao ngeri, Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju.

Luhan memandang kearah dua juniornya dengan wajah binar bahagia, saking bahagianya dia melahap habis –udang goreng- yang jelas membuatnya alergi.

Tao was-was dan Kyungsoo mengerjap lugu. "Luhan-hyung, aku tidak mau tahu. Kalau tubuhmu merah-merah lagi, jangan harap aku akan meracikan ramuan penyembuh untukmu."tandas Kyungsoo kalem.

"Lu-gege, aku tahu kok rasanya punya adik sejahanam Sehun tapi tidak harus bunuh diri dengan tidak keren begini."Tao ikut berkomentar dengan wajah prihatinnya.

Luhan mencibir tidak terima, kenapa pula saat dia sedang berbahagia dua anak ingusan ini selalu ada disekitarnya, dan apa-apaan perkataan mereka itu. "Kalian mau aku mati muda hah?"

"Tidak kok tapi –hyung sendiri yang cari mati."kata Kyungsoo. Dia sedang menegak jus labu dari cangkir piala milik Tao yang langsung direbut oleh yang punya.

Tao melototkan mata pandanya, "Aku belum minum setetespun –weirdoss owl!"

Kyungsoo hanya memasang wajah innocent saja dan tersenyum kekanakan. "Aku haus."

Tao memasang wajah malas, matanya beralih kecangkir piala miliknya, kosong melompong. "Dasar rakus."ledek Tao.

"Dasar panda."Kyungsoo balas mengatai.

"Hei."sapa seseorang dari arah kiri Luhan.

Si ganteng itu mendongak begitu mendapati seseorang tengah mengulurkan tongkat yang familiar bagi Luhan –jelaslah itukan punya Sehun.

"Ini milik adikmu kan?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan mulut terbuka, sosok itu memiringkan wajahnya. "Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?"tanyanya heran karena Luhan yang begitu lama menatap wajahnya.

Luhan berdehem gugup, malu karena ketahuan mengagumi wajah tampan dihadapannya. "Ehem –ehem, iya ini milik adikku."jawab Luhan akhirnya.

"Eh, aku tahu dirimu. Kau Kim Minseok kan, murid dari asrama Hufflepuff?"pekik Luhan heboh sendiri. "Kita sering bertemu ketika kelas Ramuan."perjelas Luhan.

Kim Minseok tersenyum ramah. "Kau benar, salam kenal –em, Xiu Luhan."

"Ah, iya."

Keduanya bersalaman dan tetap dalam posisi itu selama beberapa detik hingga suara dingin-dingin kalem terdengar memecahkan dunia kecil keduanya.

"Kalau mau melakukan proses perkawinan jangan disini."seharusnya kalian tahu siapa yang berkata sejujur dan setajam itu.

"APAAN SIH KAU, DO KYUNGSOO!"jerit Luhan yang merasa tersungging.

Iya, itu Do Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo siap membalas jeritan penuh rasa malu dari Luhan namun teriakan keras lainnya membuat Ia menoleh.

"IBUU NASHIR, PESEN BAKSO PLUS TEH ANGET YAH?!"

Itu Kim Suho. "Dasar cowok udik."gumam Kyungsoo, dia menyibukan diri mengunyah nasi goreng –"Hey, itu punyaku. Kau makan udang gorengnya saja –loh, siapa yang memakan UDANG GORENGKU!"

Teriak Luhan ketika menemukan piring udang goreng yang sengaja dia pesan untuk Sehun itu tersisa separuhnya saja.

"Kau sendiri yang memakannya, Lu-gege."jawab Tao malas.

Luhan melotot. "APA?!"

"Baru sadar."Cibir Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya kenapa?"Minseok yang sejak tadi berdiri kembali mengajukan pertanyaan yang langsung membuat Luhan menoleh kearahnya.

"Aku alergi."jawab Luhan sekenanya. Dia mulai menggaruki tubuhnya.

"TUHAN! KENAPA AKU BEGO SEKALI!"

"baru sadar."Tao menyindir juga.

"kalau mati aku tidak akan datang ke pemakaman mu."Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan wajah menjanjikan.

"aku juga."Tao berpartisipasi.

Luhan meregangkan tubuhnya, kemudian melemaskan jemarinya, mendelikan mata bulatnya yang bening, dan terakhir. "Kalian mau berkencan dengan dementor atau membersihkan ribuan kendi –ramuan?"

Itu sebuah ancaman –keroyokan pula. Kyungsoo segera memegang bahu Tao. "Kita pergi sendiri saja. Terimakasih tawarannya."kata Kyungsoo.

Belum sempat Luhan berteriak marah, waktu tiba-tiba saja berhenti –ini adalah kemampuan Huang Zitao.

"Ayo kita pergi, Tao."ajak Kyungsoo.

"Oke."

Mereka melangkah pergi dengan Kyungsoo yang berpegangan pada jubah Tao, ketika mereka melewati tempat –Suho berada, ide jahil terlintas di pikiran seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"Hei, kita ke meja yang ditempati Kim Suho dulu."pinta Kyungsoo.

Tao menghela nafas, "Baiklah –baiklah."

"Thanks."ucap Kyungsoo.

Begitu keduanya telah berdiri dihadapan meja Suho, dalam beberapa detik Kyungsoo berdiam lama, namun setelahnya Ia mengambil gelas berbentuk piala piston itu dan sengaja ditumpahkan ke sepatu dan jubah bagian depan milik –Kim Suho. Ketika gelas piala itu telah kosong sengaja dibaliknya dan kemudian dimasukan kekepala milik Suho.

"Sudah?"tanya Tao. "Kau punya 3 menit lagi."katanya memperingati.

"Sabar dulu."dia melepaskan gelas piala itu dan mengambil tempat sampah yang kebetulan disediakan disetiap meja Asrama, membuang isinya sembarangan lalu memasukan –bak sampah itu kekepala Suho lalu tertawa jahat. "NGOAHAHAHA! AYO KITA PERGI!"

Tao meringis kasihan, "Kau jahat."komentarnya.

"Siapa yang mengatakan aku baik hati?"

"Tidak ada sih."

"Nah, itu tau. Ayo pergi."

"well, yeah."

Keduanya lalu berjalan pergi, setelah mereka berada di luar –kantin- waktu kembali berjalan.

"DOOOOO KYUNGSOOOOO! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUUUUHMU!"

Di ujung koridor Do Kyungsoo tengah tertawa dalam rona kebahagian.

"skor 10 vs 10, kita impas sekarang."gumam Kyungsoo tersenyum miring.

Tao bahkan bergidik, dia sengaja menjaga jarak tidak kuat menahan aura membunuh dari sahabat bertubuh paling kerdil tapi paling cerdas sendiri itu.

.

.

.

"Lapangan quiditch?"koor Sehun agak kaget juga ketika tiba-tiba –Kim Jongin menggunakan kemampuan uniknya dan membawa dirinya tepat berada ditengah-tengah lapangan quiditch.

BRUK!

"ADUH, KENAPA AKU DIJATUHKAN SIH!"

"bawel."

"masalah buatmu?"

"tentu saja."

"kau mau ku mantr –HEI! TONGKAT SIHIRKU KAU JATUHKAN DIMANA!?"

"Mana ku tahu."

"dasar picik."

"kau sama saja, kutil."

"tapi tidak separah dirimu, tahu."

"bercerminlah, bocah ingusan!"

Sehun tiba-tiba mendekati Jongin. Memegangi kerah jubah merah milik –pemuda bermarga Kim itu dan memandang lama mata kehitaman milik Jongin. "Aku sudah bercermin."kata Sehun.

Jongin memasang wajah tak mengerti, lalu senyum iseng itu muncul. "Kau mau ku cium?"

Sehun melompat mundur dengan wajah kaget, "AMIT-AMIT!"

"Hahahaha!"

Dia tertawa lagi'inner Sehun termangu dalam kekaguman. Ia terpaku lama memandangi wajah tertawa Kim Jongin, "Tampan."Ia bergumam tanpa sadar dan itu cukup menghentikan tawa renyah dari Kim Jongin.

Jongin menepuk dadanya, merasa bangga. "Kau kemana saja."

Sehun langsung tersadar kalau baru saja dia memuji Kim Jongin. "Tapi, lebih tampan Kris-gege sih kemana-mana."

Wajah tengil Jongin berganti menjadi datar. "Kalau itu sih memang benar."ujarnya datar.

"AGUAMENTI!"

Byuar!

Tubuh Jongin basah lagi dan pelakunya adalah –Xiu Sehun.

"HAHAHAHA!"itu suara tawa Sehun.

Jongin merentangkan tangannya, lalu mengacak rambut hitamnya yang terlihat lebih pendek dari pada kemarin. "Kau punya tongkat cadangan ternyata?"tanya Jongin tidak merasa marah.

Dan Sehun jadi dibuat heran. "Kau tidak marah?"

Jongin menggeleng. Dia menatap tongkat sihir yang dipegang oleh Sehun lalu ternganga. "ITUKAN MILIKKU!"

Sehun tertawa centil. "IHIHIHI! DASAR KEONG RACUN!"

"Kembalikan, bocah kutil."

"Tidak mau."

"Ck, apa kau tidak merasa aneh?"ucap Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Apanya?"

"Itu milikku tapi kenapa kau juga bisa menggunakannya dengan begitu mudah."

Pernyataan itu mau tak mau menghentikan tingkat kerusuhan Sehun yang berkali merapalkan mantera kesana-kemari dan membuat lapangan quiditch sedikit berantakan.

"Iya –ya, kata Cho-ssaem. Setiap tongkat sihir diciptakan hanya untuk satu orang dan orang lain yang memegang milik penyihir lain akan langsung terluka, kecuali mereka adalah sepasang mate atau –"

Jongin dan Sehun saling berpandangan.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

Untuk kemudian berteriak dalam kengerian secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

 **A/N : DIBACA SEBENTAR AJA, KOK! ^_^**

 **Hay, Moonie balik lagi. Masih mau review kan?**

Point-point di chapter ke-2.

 _Point utama_ : Ingetloh ya ini genrenya _**Romance/fantasy**_ jadi jangan merasa bingung kalau Tao bisa mengontrol waktu, Jongin bisa berpindah tempat –teleportasi- dan hal-hal berbau makhluk mistis pastilah familiar dengan –genre yang ku ambil untuk fanfiction ini.

 _Point 1 : kayaknya hubungan Sehun dan Kai agak kecepatan ya, ku jawab = ini ada alasannya. DAN PANGGIL AKU MOONIE JANGAN –THOR- *guling-guling ngenes*_

 _Ah, iya untuk marga Sehun.. .mmg Xiu Sehun dan Xiu Luhan keduanya saudara tapi tiri._

 _Point warning_ : Semoga kalian suka dan tetap stay untuk couple yang menurutku udah agak sulit ku temukan. Kalau ku search pasti banyak – _HunKai_ \- aku suka aja sih tapi lebih demen Kaihun, hehe. Setiap orangkan punya selera sendiri-sendiri asal saling menghargai aja deh.

 _Point 2 :_ _review aja, tuangkan unek-unek kalian di kolom review, aku menerima lapang dada kok, meski isinya –pedes-pedes nyesek. Hehehe_

 _TAPI, JANGAN HINA DUA BIAS KESAYANGANKU DI EXO...CUKUP KRITIK CERITA KU SAJA!_

 _Yang namanya jadi author harus siap di kritik –semanis madu ataupun sepahit empedu ayam. Hee hee._

Hahaha udahlah nggak penting juga sih.

 **Review ya, tetap JAYAKAN KAIHUN COUPLE! Yeah...**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cuplikan episode sebelumnya...**_

"Itu milikku tapi kenapa kau juga bisa menggunakannya dengan begitu mudah."

Pernyataan itu mau tak mau menghentikan tingkat kerusuhan Sehun yang berkali merapalkan mantera kesana-kemari dan membuat lapangan quiditch sedikit berantakan.

"Iya –ya, kata Cho-ssaem. Setiap tongkat sihir diciptakan hanya untuk satu orang dan orang lain yang memegang milik penyihir lain akan langsung terluka, kecuali mereka adalah sepasang mate atau –"

Jongin dan Sehun saling berpandangan.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

Untuk kemudian berteriak dalam kengerian secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3 : Dunia mereka dan kita!**

.

Dalam satu ruangan dengan aroma obat-obatan menguar terdapat 2 orang yang kini tengah saling berinteraksi dalam suasana menekan.

"Bawa dia tanpa terluka."

"Aku tidak yakin bisa semudah itu. Hubungan kami sangat buruk."

"Tidak. Aku yakin dia akan menurut padamu, seburuk apapun hubungan kalian."

"Kenapa Anda begitu yakin. Tidak ingatkah Anda, sejak kejadian mengenaskan itu. Ia benar-benar berubah 180o?"

"Meskipun dia awalanya menolak, aku yakin pada akhirnya dia akan tetap datang. Secara sukarela ataupun tidak."

"Apa maksud Anda, saya harus membawanya dengan keadaan tak sadarkan diri?"

"Kau mengerti dengan baik maksudku."

.

.

.

 **Judul : Imperio**

 **Pairing**

 _ **Kim Jongin x Oh (Xiu) Sehun**_

 **Slight Pair**

 _ **Temukan dan Klaim detik itu juga.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Desclaimer : Mereka punya SM Ent. But, this is story is mine. Yeah, punya Moonie. Author lebay yang akan kesel ketika dipanggil THOR.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T aja ya. Kalo M, gak kuat ntar Moonie. Kalo kumat –mesumnya- bisa bikin yang ekhem-ekhem ntar. Eheueheu.**

 **Well, Langsung Baca aja sebelum Moonie kebanyakan ngobral.**

 **.**

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

Ada kalanya dua manusia kelebihan stok emosi ini akan akur juga. Karena, setelah berteriak tidak jelas, kedua pria berbeda kulit dan fisik tapi sama-sama memiliki tinggi sejajar itu mendadak terdiam seperti patung usang.

Sehun tampak memasang wajah ingin muntah. Entah apa yang ada dipikirkan pemuda tampan menjurus cantik itu. Dia lebih pendiam semenjak Jongin bilang mereka bisa saja sepasang _Mate_ , karena Sehun sangat mudah memakai tongkat sihir milik Kim Jongin tadi.

Berbeda dengan Jongin yang seperti biasa memasang ekspresi datar. Dingin dan tak terbaca.

 _Tidak mungkin._

 _Mana mungkin sitengil albino ini adalah Mateku._

 _Takdir terkadang memang menggelikan. Lebih baik kawin dengan unta jejadian saja daripada kawin dengan pemuda albino kelebihan susu ini. Ini omong kosong, pasti ada kesalahan._ Nyatanya didalam _inner_ nya Jongin lebih berisik dari Sehun sendiri.

"Keju."Jongin yang selesai dengan konflik batinnya itu segera memecahkan keheningan. Panggilan baru yang diutarakan oleh Kim Jongin tidak langsung digubris oleh pemuda yang terduduk disebelah kiri tak jauh dari Jongin terbaring.

"HOI!"panggil Jongin sekali lagi.

Sehun menoleh dengan wajah malas, "Apa?"jawabnya.

Jongin terdiam sebentar. Dia juga bingung mau bilang apa. "Tidak jadi."kata Jongin akhirnya.

"Sialan."Sehun mendelik lalu kembali memandang kejauhan dengan wajah menggalaunya.

"Kau yang sialan."balas Jongin.

Keduanya saling berpandangan lalu sama-sama mendelik. "APA LIHAT-LIHAT!"teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Ish."Sehun menggaruk pipinya.

Jongin hanya mendengus.

Lalu hening lagi.

 _Siapa ya, kira-kira orang yang bisa menjawab keanehan ini. Pokoknya aku tidak akan langsung menerima hal menggelikan ini sebelum melihat buktinya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri._ Pikir Jongin.

 _Tapi siapa yang mengetahui hal-hal seperti ini?_

Cho- _ssaem. Dia pintar sih, tapi belum juga bertanya, dia pasti langsung meninggalkanku. Pikir Jongin._ Ia menghela nafas, buku-buku yang selama ini dibaca oleh Jonginpun jauh dari berbau hal semacam ini. Dia hanya tertarik dengan buku-buku yang berisi mantera-mantera kuno bukannya tentang _ikatan_ semacam ini.

"Dementor!"

Jongin langsung terbangun dari tidurnya kala mendengar kata _Dementor_ keluar dari mulut Sehun. Ia berdiri dan menatap sekeliling dengan waspada, alisnya menukik tajam ketika Sehun malah terpingkal-pingkal dibawah sana.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Keju!"tanya Jongin galak.

"Ahahaha, Aku tadi memanggilmu. Siapa yang mengatakan ada Dementor, huh?"perjelas Sehun, menjelaskan maksud dari teriakan cemprengnya barusan.

Jongin mendelik gemas, "Namaku Kim Jongin dari lahir, jangan seenaknya mengubah namaku!"protes Jongin, tidak sadar diri. Dia duduk lagi, matanya menyipit kesal.

Sehun mencibir, "Kau juga memanggilku, Keju."tandasnya, tak kalah kesal. "Mengenai hal tadi, sebaiknya kita tanyakan pada siapa, ya?"tanya Sehun, memilih untuk menyudahi pembicaraan mereka yang mulai memasuki jalur tidak penting. "Kau tahu tidak, Kutil."kata Sehun yang hanya dibalas tatapan tidak mengerti oleh Jongin. "Rasanya aneh ketika aku tidak merapalkan mantera-mantera kepadamu selama lebih dari 5 jam, sejak kita sampai disini. Ah, kalau tongkat sihir milikku sudah ditangan. Aku bersumpah akan merapalkan puluhan mantera pada wajah bulukanmu itu."

"Terserahmu saja, ya syukur-syukur kau menemukannya di tong sampah Asrama dan bukannya diHutan Kematian."

"HEI, KOK KAU BEGITU!"Pekik Sehun tak terima.

Jongin hanya tersenyum kalem. Matanya mendadak terpejam. "Sepertinya, aku tahu satu orang."kata Jongin tiba-tiba. Ingatannya tentang satu sosok yang sekiranya bisa menjawab kebingungan mereka ini muncul begitu saja. Juga setelah mendengar kata 'Aneh' yang Ia dengar dari bibir Sehun tadi.

Mata terpejam Jongin terbuka lagi, Ia menatap langit yang mulai dihiasi warna orange kemerahan. Gila, berapa jam mereka disini, kenapa langit sudah akan berganti malam saja. Ia melirik sejenak jam raksasa yang tinggi menjulang disudut kiri lapangan Quiditch. Sudah jam 5 sore. Niatnya ingin mengajari Sehun mantera _Petronus_ , eh mereka malah berakhir melamun hal tidak penting begini.

Well, sudahlah. Itu bisa besok saja. Pokoknya masalah baru ini harus selesai dulu.

Mendengar Jongin berkata seperti itu, segera saja Sehun mendekati Jongin dengan menggeser pantatnya, kakinya bersila, kedua tangannya saling tergenggam, ekspresinya berubah bahagia dan antusias.

Wajah mereka sekarang hanya terpaut jarak 10 cm.

Terlalu dekat.

Dan itu membuat Jongin agak memundurkan wajahnya disertai raut risih. Satu telunjuknya teracung, mendorong semena-mena kening Sehun agar anak albino itu agak jauh dari mata hitam legamnya.

Sehun nyata saja menanggapi dengan dengusan ketika kepalanya didorong dengan kurang ajar begitu.

 _Ctak!_

"Apa-apaan sih!"pekik Sehun sembari menggosok permukaan keningnya yang berdenyut nyeri saat Jongin tidak hanya mendorong keningnya menjauh tapi juga menyentil dengan sepenuh hati.

Jongin hanya menanggapi dengan wajah tak peduli. "Aku ragu kau mau pergi kesana."kata Jongin berkata tidak yakin.

Seolah meremehkan Sehun.

Hei, hei Sehun itu sudah biasa mendekati kematian. Jadi untuk apa ditakut. "Kau meremehkanku?"tanya Sehun sinis.

1 minggu lalu saja, Sehun bertarung dengan 3 beruang ganas ketika diberi tugas untuk mencari ramuan paling langka, dan meskipun itu misi solo toh dia bisa melewati itu bahkan masih mengacaukan dapur Madam Sooyoung setelah kepulangannya menyelesaikan misi.

Intinya, Sehun itu bukanlah anak lemah yang patut dikasihani ataupun diremehkan oleh Kim Jongin. Pemuda yang notabene adalah musuh sejatinya ini.

Jongin mengangguk kalem, wajahnya polos sepantat panci. Tak merasa berdosa karena meremehkan kejantanan seorang Sehun.

"Aku saja berani menghadapi kemarahan Kepala Sekolah, yang jelas pria paling menyeramkan dan berkuasa. Tidak ada yang membuat Seorang Sehun ketakutan. Jangan remehkan aku, KOPI LUWAK!"

Jongin berdecak. "Tempat tinggal orang itu ada didalam Hutan Penderitaan, di bagian Utara."papar Jongin, kelewat santai. Dia sukses menahan tawanya kala melihat ekspresi menggebu Sehun berganti raut ngeri yang berusaha ditutupi oleh pemuda bermarga –Xiu tersebut.

"Bagaimana?"tanya Jongin, geli.

Sehun menunduk, dia menggaruk lehernya dengan canggung. Jongin jadi dibuat gemas akan tingkah Sehun yang seperti ini. Sok berani padahal butuh perlindungan begitu. Ah, berhenti memikirkan Sehun, Kim Jongin. Ingatlah tujuan utamamu tadi.

Sekitar 5 menit Sehun diam dalam posisinya, ketika mendongak, matanya berganti tegas. "Aku tidak takut. Kita berangkat setelah makan malam, OK!"putus Sehun, dia sudah berdiri dan berlari kencang. Meninggalkan Jongin dengan wajah melongo bodohnya.

"Dasar tidak jelas."gumam Jongin. Dia menyusul Sehun beberapa menit kemudian.

.

.

.

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, Sehun kini sudah terduduk bersama teman-teman Asramanya. Ada Tao, Luhan-gegenya serta –hei, Dimana Do Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, ada urusan kecil dengan Kim Suho."papar Tao, menjelaskan sorot heran yang ditunjukan oleh Sehun kala tak menemukan pemuda berpundak sempit itu dimanapun.

"Ah, pantas saja dia tidak ada didekatmu. Si mulut pisau itukan tidak pernah lepas darimu."kata Sehun acuh tak acuh, yang ditanggapi dengusan kasar oleh Tao.

Pemuda berwajah tampan namun nampak seram itu mengarahkan pisau kecil yang Ia gunakan untuk mengiris steak itu kepada Sehun, mata coklat pekatnya menajam. "Dia teman terbaikku. Dan Aku juga Kyungsoopun sama-sama tidak meminta situasi sialan ini terjadi pada kami berdua."

Sehun memundurkan wajah dengan keringat dingin, "Woah, woah santai saja Zitao. Apa yang salah dari perkataanku, sampai kau emosi begitu? Ingat ya, aku tidak punya nyawa cadangan untuk kau habisi begitu saja."

Tao menghela nafas. Ia menjauhkan pisau itu dari hadapan Sehun, "Kalau aku pergi darinya, itu akan berbahaya untuk hidupnya."tandas Tao, dingin namun terdengar sedih juga.

Sehun merasa tak enak jadinya apalagi dia tahu alasan kedua teman terbaiknya ini nampak terbebani. "Sorry, buddy."

"Hm."

"Apa kau belum menemukan jalan keluarnya, Tao?"tanya Luhan, pemuda itu diam saja sejak tadi. Mendengarkan suara Tao yang akan dingin dan lemah dalam satu waktu ketika membicarakan seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Tao menggeleng, Ia meletakan alat makannya dan berjalan pergi. "Aku pergi ke kamar duluan. Kyungsoo sudah menungguku diluar Aula Makan."pamitnya.

Sehun dan Luhan saling bertukar pandangan ketika Tao sudah mengilang dibalik pintu besar Aula, "Aku terkadang merasa jahat sekali."papar Sehun lesu. Dia mengabaikan steak daging setengah matang dengan rasa pedas manis itu. Hatinya jadi diterkam kesedihan saat melihat Tao yang nampak tertekan begitu.

Luhan juga sama lesunya. "Mau bagaimana lagi, kita memang tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Yang pasti, kita jangan sampai meninggalkan Tao ataupun Kyungsoo. Tunjukan kita bisa berguna diwaktu yang tepat atau disaat mereka membutuhkan kita berdua."ujar Luhan, lembut. Aura hangat itu memancar dari sorot mata coklat terangnya yang menyejukan. Disaat kondisi begini Luhan memang tahu caranya menarik orang lain agar tidak terpuruk lebih dalam kesedihannya.

"Ya, kau benar Lu-gege."

.

.

.

Jarum jam sudah mengarah keangka 8. Dan Sehun sudah berdiri diluar Asramanya. Menunggu Jongin digerbang Asrama mereka. Tubuhnya sudah mulai diserang dingin, Ia hanya memakai kaos longgar serta celana training berwarna hitam. Hanya syal yang mengalung dilehernyalah membuat Sehun sedikit merasa hangat. "Dimana si cocktail itu."gerutu Sehun, mulai tak sabaran.

"Kalau ku hitung sampai 100 si Cocktail itu tidak datang, aku akan kembali ke Asrama saja."gumam Sehun. "1...2...3"Ia mulai menghitung sambil menatap kearah lapangan Asrama. "4...5..6"

.

.

.

Sudah 30 menit. Dan Sehun sudah 3 kali lebih menghitung dari angka 1 hingga 100. Dia memasang wajah muak, ketika hitungannya yang ke-4 kali Jongin tidak datang juga.

"99..100! AH BODO AMAT, AKU KEMBALI KEASRAMA SEKARANG!"Pekik Sehun sarat akan kefrustasian. Kesal setengah mampus saat Jongin tak juga menampakan batang hidungnya, "Awas saja kau besok, Kim-Sialan-Jongin."selesai mengumpat, pemuda tampan kelebihan takaran itu berbalik pergi memasuki beranda Asramanya dan segera melangkah cepat untuk masuk kedalam kamar Asramanya yang menjadi satu ruangan bersama Tao Juga Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Asrama Slytherin.

Kamar 21

Xiu Sehun, Huang Zitao dan Do Kyungsoo.

.

Begitu sampai didepan pintu kamarnya, Sehun langsung membuka dan masuk kedalam kamarnya tanpa lupa dikunci dengan mantera pengunci. Agar tak ada maling atau segala macam hal mengerikan lainnya mengganggu ketenangan mereka bertiga.

Didalam kamar Ia menemukan Kyungsoo masih didepan meja belajarnya, membaca buku seperti biasa. Sedangkan Tao sudah terlelap disamping Kyungsoo. Ya, mereka berdua memang berbagi ranjang. Bukan keinginan mereka tetapi itu permintaan dari Do Kyungsoo. Ketika ditanya alasannya, pemuda itu hanya bilang 'Aku takut sendirian'dan setelah itu Sehun tak ingin bertanya lagi, karena setelah Sehun mengajukan pertanyaan tadi. Kyungsoo membuatnya pulang-pergi kamar mandi selama seminggu.

"Sudah kembali, ku pikir kalian akan lama berkencan."

Sehun menoleh kearah pemuda berwajah anak 5 SD itu dengan ekspresi gemas. "Kami tidak berkencan, Dio."ralat Sehun. Ia melepaskan sneakernya dan meletakan sepasang sepatu berwarna hitam itu dirak sepatu. Ia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjangnya. "Ada Apa, kenapa kau terus saja menatapku?"tanya Sehun. Ia menarik selimutnya hingga kebatas dada, lalu memiringkan tubuh kearah Kyungsoo, tepatnya disebelah kiri.

Kyungsoo menutup bukunya. Ia membaringkan tubuh, matanya menatap langit-langit kamar mereka yang begitu tinggi. Keheningan melanda dan meski begitu Sehun tetap sabar menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tadi bertemu orang itu."

Sehun sengaja mengunci mulutnya, Ia benar-benar mendengarkan apapun yang akan diceritakan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Ia benar-benar sehat."alis mata Kyungsoo bertaut dalam. "Dia bahkan sampai mengirimkan Suho agar aku mau datang. Tidak bisakah dia memberiku waktu sebentar saja, aku hanya perlu 2 tahun lagi untuk memperbaiki segalanya."suara dalam Kyungsoo semakin memelan.

Dalam temaram lampu hias dimeja nakas Kyungsoo, mata Sehun bisa dengan jelas melihat sorot sendu dimata beningnya. "Kesalahan sebesar itu bukanlah hal mudah untuk dibenahi."

Sehun masih bungkam.

"Kalau dia terus mendesakku untuk kembali akan lebih baik aku disini saja sampai mati."tandas Kyungsoo. Matanya kini menyorot kecewa juga benci. "Aku benar-benar benci dengan caranya. Ck, sialan sekali. Tidak tahu, lupakan saja Sehun. Lebih baik kita tidur."dengan ucapan yang jelas akhirnya itu, Kyungsoo membelakangi tubuh Sehun.

Meninggalkan Sehun dengan seribu kebingungan.

'...Ini semakin buruk, ya Do Kyungsoo. Maafkan aku, karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu...'lamat-lamat keheningan didalam ruangan itu menarik Sehun untuk terjun kedalam mimpi.

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

 **Hai, apa masih ada yang inget sama 'Imperio?'**

Point urgent! **: Ku harap kalian masih review. Aku bukannya nggak mau meneruskan apalagi mengabaikan tapi aku sempat lupa password akun ku ini. Hee hee. Insya Allah aku akan update secepat yang ku bisa.**

Point utama! **: Yah, Asalkan kalian masih bersedia mereview dan ingin Fanfiction ini tetap dilanjutkan. Sebagai seorang Author, aku selalu menunggu para readers untuk memberi pendapat tentang apa yang kutulis.**

 **So, well. Sampai jumpa dichap berikutnya.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**C**_ _ **uplikan chapter sebelumnya...**_

Dalam temaram lampu hias dimeja nakas Kyungsoo, mata Sehun bisa dengan jelas melihat sorot sendu dimata beningnya. "Kesalahan sebesar itu bukanlah hal mudah untuk dibenahi."

Sehun masih bungkam.

"Kalau dia terus mendesakku untuk kembali akan lebih baik aku disini saja sampai mati."tandas Kyungsoo. Matanya kini menyorot kecewa juga benci. "Aku benar-benar benci dengan caranya. Ck, sialan sekali. Tidak tahu, lupakan saja Sehun. Lebih baik kita tidur."dengan ucapan yang jelas akhirnya itu, Kyungsoo membelakangi tubuh Sehun.

Meninggalkan Sehun dengan seribu kebingungan.

'...Ini semakin buruk, ya Do Kyungsoo. Maafkan aku, karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu...'lamat-lamat keheningan didalam ruangan itu menarik Sehun untuk terjun kedalam mimpi.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Judul :** **4** **Imperio**

 **Author : AriaMoonie** **...call me, Moonie-Moonie not Many-Many** **or** **Thor-thor -_-** ***humor failed***

 **Main Cast**

 _ **Kim Jongin x Oh (Xiu) Sehun**_

 _ **Kim Suho x Do Kyungsoo**_

 **Other** **Cast :** **OT8**

 **Desclaimer : Sihir-sihir didalam ini punya JK. ROWLING, mereka OT12 (EXO) bukan punya saya tapi cerita ini punya saya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini masih jam 6 pagi. Terlalu pagi untuk bertandang ke Gedung Belajar. Apalagi memasuki kelas ramuan. Sepi. Tentu saja. Namun, Jongin tidak peduli. Dia tidak berniat untuk belajar karena hari ini kelas ramuan tidak masuk dalam jadwalnya. Lusa sih memang iya, bersama 2 materi lainnya. Hari ini Jongin bebas hanya saja nanti sore dia akan berlatih lagi bersama Tim Quiditchnya untuk mengikuti pertandingan antar Asrama sekitar 2 bulan lagi, mau saja dia untuk tidak hadir tapi mana mungkin karena Kim Jongin berstatus sebagai Ketua Timnya, mewakili Asrama Gryffindor.

Tak! Tak! Tak!

Tangan besar Jongin sibuk menumbuk beberapa tumbuhan yang Ia dapat dari lemari obat-obatan dipojok kiri kelas, tak jauh dari kuali-kuali yang berjejer rapi disekelilinginya.

Bagi Jongin datang sepagi ini bukan karena dia ingin dinilai sebagai murid sok rajin tapi dia memerlukan beberapa ramuan untuk dia racik.

Bukan untuk meracuni si tengil Xiu Sehun itu kok tetapi Jongin sedang membuat ramuan penghilang memar untuk dirinya sendiri.

Jongin memang dikenal cuek tapi dia tidak picik. Catat itu! Jongin itu gentlemen.

Mengenai alasan Jongin membuat ramuan adalah karena wajah Jongin sekarang benar-benar memprihatinkan. Satu memar didekat matanya, satu memar dibibir atas sebelah kiri, pelipisnya juga biru dengan goresan luka yang lumayan panjang. Cukup membuat dirimu meringis nyerikan. Apalagi warnanya tidak merah melainkan biru merajam agak bengkak pula.

Ah kembali ke kegiatan Jongin saat ini.

Ia tengah menumbuk semacam ramuan penghilang memar, beruntung saja Cho-ssaem memberi materi ini 2 bulan lalu dan Jongin cukup merasa bangga akan ingatannya. Jadi, dia tak perlu repot-repot kerumah sakit yang jaraknya cukup jauh dan harus menggunakan sapu terbang, mana mau dia melewati udara dingin hanya untuk membeli ramuan penghilang memar toh dia bisa membuat ramuan itu sendiri, mandiri Jongin.

"KAU!"Pekikan itu langsung menghentikan acara tumbuk-menumbuk ramuan Kim Jongin.

Suara berat agak menjurus cempreng amat familiar bagi Jongin dan jujur saja jika Ia ingin...sudah sedetik lalu dia berpindah tempat ke posisi lain karena Jongin bisa ber _teleport_ , misalnya kelapangan Quiditch tapi nyatanya Jongin memilih untuk diam, menunggu untuk sosok itu mendumel berisik teruntuk Jongin.

Jongin sadar dia salah. Mengingat Ia mengingkari janjinya Malam kemarin. Iya, orang itu tak lain adalah Xiu Sehun. Pria usil yang baru-baru ini Jongin tetapkan akan Ia panggil –keju. Alasannya, simple saja. Pandang saja tubuh Sehun. Miriplah seperti Keju –kuning keputihan. Aish, Jongin mulai melantur nih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Keju!?"tanya Jongin santai. Dia kembali melanjutkan acara menumbuknya.

Sehun menyipitkan mata tajam sipitnya itu didekat pintu, mata yang selalu memancarkan keceriaan itu kini nampak bercampur aduk. Apa Jongin benar-benar jeli, kok mata si Xiu-Keju-Sehun ini ada cemas-cemas sebelnya begitu. Aish, Jongin malah gemas begini. Sial.

"Kau, Kau Kim-SKJ-JONGIN!"

"Hah?"koor Jongin bingung. ''SKJ, apa itu?"tanyanya penasaran.

Sehun mendengus geli, "Dasar kuno. Itu singkatan dari SIALAN KAU JONGIN!"

Jongin melongo, lalu tertawa. "HAHAHA! Kau tidak keren sekali, singkatan tak bermakna. Dasar menggelikan!"

"Kau menghinaku?!"pekik Sehun.

Jongin mengangguk santai. "Kau sadar. Baguslah! Hahaha!"kemudian tertawa tidak jelas.

"DASAR DEMENTOR!"

Jongin menoleh dengan wajah malas, "Memangnya aku ini mirip ya dengan makhluk hitam berbaju gelandangan itu, dasar payah!"

Si Keju itu mendekati si Dementor aka Jongin. Kaki si Keju itu menghentak seperti bocah perempuan yang sedang ngambek dengan pacarnya. Tapi, no...no. Sehun itu cowok dan jelas bukan pacar Jongin. OKE!

"100 PERSEN MIRIP!"seru Sehun tepat didepan telinga Kim Jongin.

"ASTAGA TELINGAKU!"Jerit Jongin sembari memegangi telinga kirinya yang baru saja jadi korban teriakaan si tengil itu.

"RASAKAN! KALAU PERLU TULI SAJA SANA!"

"OH GOSH! Pelankan suaramu, Keju!"Jongin kesal jadi dia balas berteriak juga.

"AKU SEHUN BUKAN KEJU!"

"Terserah."balas Jongin tak niat. Ramuannya sudah jadi ngomong-ngomong. Ia berjalan kearah pojokan mengambil air dari kendi dan kembali menuangkan air itu dengan menggunakan mangkuk berbahan keramik kedalam kuali ramuannya.

Sehun mengunci mulutnya dan menutup hidung mancungnya itu ketika bau-bau aneh menguar dari ramuan yang dibuat Jongin. "Kau membuat apa, racun?"tanya Sehun. Walau wajahnya mengkerut ngeri toh si tengil itu mendekati tubuh Jongin, berdiri agak dekat disamping tubuh si Jongin.

Mata coklat terangnya itu mengintip isi kuali itu. "Sepertinya aku kenal aroma ramuan ini."

"Memangnya apa?"Tanya Jongin dengan wajah menantang.

Sehun yang memang ingat itu menjawab penuh percaya diri. "Ramuan penghilang memarkan?'

Jongin tersenyum kecil. "ku pikir kau itu pelupa."

"hah?"

"oh, selamat ya kau sudah sukses jadi si tengil-tuli-sehun."

Buk!

Lihatlah Sehun membalas hinaan Jongin dengan memukul bahu kiri Jongin karena Sehun memang berada disebelah kirinya.

"aduh, sakit bodoh!"gerutu Jongin. Meski begitu konsentrasinya mengolah ramuan itu tak teralihkan juga. mata hitam Jongin benar-benar terpaku pada ramuan hasil buatannya sendiri itu. Ia mengangkat hati-hati kuali kecil itu keatas tungku yang baru saja Ia hidupkan dengan manteranya.

Sehun jadi merasa tercueki kalau begini. Hei dilihat dari kiri-kanan-atas-bawah seorang Xiu Sehun itu jauh lebih menarik dibandingkan kuali berwarna hitam yang pantatnya gosong itu.

"OI!"Sehun berseru, mulai kesal karena Jongin seperti mengabaikannya. "Aku mau menanyakan sesuatu padamu, cocktail!"

Alis Jongin terangkat satu, wajahnya tidak bergerak masih tetap memandang kuali-hitam-gosongnya itu. "Cocktail?"ulang Jongin. "Bagaimana bocah tengil sepertimu bisa mengetahui jenis minuman itu?"

Bibir Sehun tertarik dengan senyuman bangga, "Aku kerenkan, huahaha!"

"Keren itu saat Nilai mu dikelas Pertahanan ilmu hitam diatas C-!"cibir Jongin dengan wajah minta ditonjok.

Sehun merengut spontan. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu nilaiku selalu dapat C-?"mata itu terpicing penuh curiga.

Jongin mendengus geli, "Kau itu terkenal sebagai anak bengal, sudah jelas kau sering jadi perbincangan dan aku sebenarnya tidak sudi bahkan terpaksa harus mendengar gosip-gosip murahan itu dari para gadis di Asramaku ketika sarapan, makan siang bahkan makan malam."

Sehun membulatkan mulutnya, "Oh begitu. "katanya, "Hehehe."

Jongin menggeser tubuhnya, mata hitamnya meneliti Sehun dari atas kebawah saat mendapati Sehun tengah cengengesan dengan wajah memerah yang okelah menggelikan tapi lucu secara bersamaan. "Dasar aneh."hina Jongin untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau pergi kemana semalam, aku kedinginan sialan!"Sehun tiba-tiba mengganti topik.

"Lupa."

"APA KATAMU! JANGAN BERBOHONG, COCKTAIL!"

"Tidak kok."

"LALU KENAPA WAJAHMU BIRU-BIRU, HAH!?"

"O-oh itu."mendengar pertanyaan itu Jongin menjadi gugup.

Sehun semakin yakin kalau kemarin Jongin itu bukan hanya mengingkari tapi juga menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. "Itu apa, huh?"

Gluk!

Sehun jelas melihat Jongin menegak ludahnya. "Kau tidak hanya mengingkari tapi kau merahasiakan sesuatu dariku, jawab yang jujur!"tuntut Sehun. Kepo parah.

Bagaimana ini? Jongin ingin menjawab yang sejujur-jujurnya sih. Tapi, itu akan panjang dan Jongin paling ogah mereka ulang kejadian apalagi harus menjelaskan pada si tengil-keju ini. Dia hanya khawatir harus stress akut karena Ia meyakini setelah menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya, bukan tidak mungkin akan banyak sekali pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Si Xiu Sehun ini.

Cho-ssaem yang notabene sosok guru cerdaspun akan kewalahan jika harus menjawab pertanyaan si keju ini.

Sehun selalu melontarkan pertanyaan yang jauh dari materi dan kadang melalang buana. Contoh mudahnya, ketika Cho-ssaem menjelaskan mantera Imperio maka anak itu akan menanyakan apakah racun tikus dengan campuran ramuan penambah rasa sakit bisa membuat orang lain mati. See, bayangkan saja jika kau di posisi Cho-ssaem!

But, tunggu dulu. Kenapa Sehun jadi ingin tahu begini, hello! Jongin dan Sehun kan bukan teman Cuma sekedar hubungan antara musuh dan musuh, begitu saja dan tidak lebih. Iyakan?

Jongin jadi tidak gugup lagi sekarang. "Untuk apa kau peduli?"

Kalau tadi Jongin yang gugup maka kini gantian Sehun yang berpose seperti itu. Bedanya tidak ada wajah memerah yang memoles wajah tampan Jongin seperti yang menempel pada wajah Sehun saat ini.

'...damn, kau itu kenapa menggemaskan, sialan!...'itu inner Jongin. Kawan-kawan.

Keheningan mendadak mengusik. Sehun benar-benar mati kutu. Tapi, sampai mati Ia tidak akan membiarkan isi hatinya tersampaikan dengan frontal. Iya, SEHUN MEMANG TERSERANG CEMAS KETIKA MELIHAT WAJAH KIM JONGIN DIHIASI WARNA BIRU-BIRU LEBAM, Puas kalian?

Alasannya, mana Sehun tahu. Pokoknya dia khawatir. Itu saja, tidak lebih. Sehunkan manusia meski sering di teriaki SETAN OLEH TEMAN-TEMAN JUGA GURU-GURU DISINI! Dia juga bisa merasakan khawatir, bung.

"KARENA KAU MEMBUATKU KEDINGINAN DAN HAMPIR MENJADI PATUNG ES, KIM-SIALAN-JONGIN!"Elak Sehun marah-marah guna menutupi kegugupannya saat ini.

"Oh, karena itu?"tanya Jongin dengan wajah geli. "Bukan karena mencemaskan kondisi wajahkukan?"tekan Jongin santai sekali.

Sehun mengalihkan wajah, "Kau terlalu berharap, dasar jones!"

Jongin mencibir tak terima. "Kau sama saja, BODOH!"

"DIAM KAU, SIALAN!"

"XIU-BODOH-SEHUN! BODOH! BODOH!"

"WOOOOI! JANGAN LARI KAU!"Seru Sehun ketika tubuh Jongin mulai berlari mengitari kelas ramuan yang masih sepi itu. Tubuh tinggi Sehun kini tengah mengejar Jongin, mereka benar-benar seperti dua pasangan yang sedang berpacaran saja. Kejar-kejaran seperti film acha-acha-nehi-nehi!

Hei, mari kita lihat tempat lain dahulu. Abaikan saja 2 insan yang sedang bermesraan dalam versi mereka sendiri.

Dasar Duo menara sutet!

.

.

.

Bagi Kyungsoo duduk disalah satu kursi perpustakaan dengan buku ramuan yang terbuka dihadapannya adalah hal spesial yang jarang didapatkannya. Karena, terkadang Ia akan diganggu sikembar-tiruan tapi tiri aka Sehun dan Luhan, juga si cerewet Baekhyun atau si pemilik suara berat-berat preman aka si Chanyeol. Diantara ke-4 orang itu tidak ada yang benar-benar mengganggu apalagi Huang Zi Tapi terkecuali satu orang ini.

"Apa maumu?"tanya Kyungsoo dingin tanpa berniat mengalihkan wajahnya dari deretan tulisan yang tertata apik dalam buku ramuan yang baru saja Ia pinjam setengah jam yang lalu.

Ya satu orang dan dia adalah Kim Suho.

"Ck, ini tempat umum. Jangan berpikir aku duduk disini karenamu, burung hantu!"jawab Suho sinis dan menantang.

Kyungsoo mendengus, "Berbagi oksigen dengan orang brengsek sepertimu benar-benar tidak higienis. Kau buta atau katarakan? masih banyak kursi kosong, Bastard! Menjauh sana."usir Kyungsoo dingin. Suaranya bahkan tetap tidak bernada. Datar dan dingin.

Suho tersenyum arrogant, "Kau saja sana yang menyingkir. Freak!"

"Bastard!"

"Idiot!"

"Ck, fine. Karena, aku masih lebih waras jadi aku saja yang pergi."putus Kyungsoo.

Suho tiba-tiba berdiri, menghadang tubuh Kyungsoo dengan tangan terentang. "Mau kemana kau?"tanya Suho menyeringai seram.

Kyungsoo merasa terganggu, Ia kesal setengah mampus karena harus mendongak untuk melihat wajah Suho. Terkadang Ia ingin protes kenapa Ia harus dikelilingi manusia-manusia kelebihan tinggi, bahkan Luhan yang berwajah seperti perempuan saja lebih tinggi dari Kyungsoo. Oke, oke itu tidak nyambung. Maaf, Kyungsoo khilaf.

"Apa pedulimu, bastard!"

"Aku memang tidak peduli, anggap saja aku ini perantara. Jadi, dengarkan aku atau orang itu akan membunuhmu. Do Kyungsoo!"

Ini menggelikan. Kyungsoo muak. Titik kesabarannya sudah habis, 5 detik, 6 detik saja Ia sudah ingin meninju wajah Suho ratusan kali semenjak pemuda ini muncul dihadapannya. Ia benci. Sangat. Jika dibuatkan level maka tingkat kebenciannya dengan Kim Suho sudah berada dilevel terpuncak.

"Shit. Kau benar-benar membuat kesabaranku habis."

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dari saku jubahnya, mengacungkan tongkat sihir itu kearah Suho dan begitu juga Suho. Mereka menjaga jarak siap merapalkan puluhan mantera yang sudah mereka ingat diluar kepala. Ya, keduanya memang dikenal paling cerdas di antara angkatan tahun ke-2.

.

.

.

"Ini tidak mungkin, pasti mimpi buruk."

Luhan mencabuti satu-persatu rumput lapangan quiditch sejak tadi. Iya, Luhan tahu dia kurang kerjaan. Sangat malah. Tapi hey kalau kalian jadi Luhan, yang sekarang sedang terjerat antara ingin berteriak frustasi juga menangis pasti kurang lebih kalian akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Apanya yang mimpi buruk, Luhan-sshi?"

"eh?"mata deer Luhan membulat, ia buru-buru berdiri dan membersihkan tubuhnya dari rerumputan. Ketika mendapati Kim Minseok, orang yang kemarin memberikan tongkat sihir Sehun kepadanya. Juga orang yang 1 malam suntuk membuat si cuek dan si cantik Luhan kepikiran ya miriplah seperti gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta?

Haha, entahlah Luhan juga tidak yakin. Mereka berduakan sama-sama cowok? Jadi, mana mungkin!

"Hei, Luhan-sshi?"Sapa Minseok dua kali.

Mata bulat Luhan mengerjap lucu, Iya linglung. Makanya jangan melamun dengan wajah mupeng begitu, rusa cantik.

"Ah, itu anu. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Minseok tersenyum maklum. "Kenapa kau malah balik bertanya, Luhan-sshi?"

Wajah Luhan sudah abstrak antara ingin marah dan tidak. "Anu, kitakan seumuran. Jadi, emm panggil aku Luhan saja."

 _Luhan-sayang juga boleh. Heuheu_ ,...'batin Luhan, maklumi terkadang Luhan memang centil. Tapi, dia begini didepan orang-orang yang dia kenal saja kok. Apalagi kalo dia ada rasa dengan orang itu.

"Luhan, jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini bahkan matahari belum juga muncul?"

"Aku habis mau jogging."jawab Luhan sekenanya. ' _Aku sedang menggalau_...'batin Luhan, Dia terpaksa berbohong daripada Minseok bertanya lagi. Ini aib loh, aib!

"Oh, mau ku temani?"

' _mau peluk juga, boleh..'batin_ Luhan _. 'ih, kok aku sassy boy sekali'...batin_ Luhan _lagi,_ terheran akan tingkahnya sendiri. Dasar absurd.

"hah?"koor Luhan berpura-pura kaget padahal sebenarnya dia senang sekali."bo-boleh kok."gagap Luhan.

Cinta atau suka, masa bodoh. Dia hanya ingin menuruti hatinya saja. Diluar kata Luhan cowok dan Minseok juga cowok, kalau hatinya memang bilang 'maju' untuk apa Luhan bermunafik diri, ya kan?

.

.

.

Hollah, guys. HARAP DIBACA! OKE! JANGAN BURU-BURU PERG ATAU marah-marah karena wordnya cuma sekutil XD!

POINT UTAMA : MAKASIH-MAKASIH YANG UDAH REVIEW. HEHEHE. AKU SENANG SEKALI.

Oh ya aku denger-denger Sehun lupa minum a*ua. Hahaha, salah orang. DIA NGOMONG SAMA JEONGHAN YANG DIA KIRA ADALAH YUTA. Entah bener atau nggak. Di ralat ya kalau salah.

Aku ngeliatnya sih di tumblr, diFB jg rame. Hahaha, pukpuk Sehun psti malu banget dah ni cogan satu.

POINT INFOMARSI :

Nah, Aku juga mau mengkonfirmasi Asrama dan tingkatan mereka.

Xiu Sehun (Slytherin), Kim Jongin ( Gryffindor), Do Kyungsoo ( Slytherin), Kim Suho (Hufflepuf), Byun Baekhyun (Gryffindor), Park Chanyeol (Gryffindor), Huang Zi Tao (Slytherin) : _Tahun kedua._

Xiu Luhan (slytherin), Wu Yi fan (Slytherin), Kim Minseok (Hufflepuf), Kim Jongdae (Racenclaw) : **Tahun Kelima.**

Point 2 : Sekolah mereka seperti sekolah zaman sekarang kok Cuma masalah Aula besar ( _ **Aula rapat umum, makan,**_ __ _ **dll... mirip kayak di HARRY POTTER**_ ). Yang berbeda adalah Setiap asrama ada disatu tempat. Dimulai dari Arah barat (ASRAMA Racenclaw), Arah timur ( ASRAMA Hufflepuf). Arah selatan (ASRAMA Gryffindor) dan utara (ASRAMA Slytherin). Nah, gedung asrama ini di pagarin tembok tinggi yang atasnya di lindungi _kubah sihir._ Jadi aman deh dari ancaman dunia luar.

 _Jarak asrama_ mereka sama _gedung mengajar_ = sepanjang lapangan sepakbola normal lah, bayangin aja lapangan sepakbola punya sekolah kalian. (hahaha, author bingung jabarinnya).

SEKOLAH MEREKA ADA DI UJUNG TEBING. DENGAN HAMPARAN SAMUDERA DIBAWAHNYA. DEBUR OBAK BERSAUTAN POKOKNYA. KALAU KABUR SAMA SAJA BUNUH DIRI. MATI, END DAH END. _**Tapi, dekat dengan hutan belantara yang terpisah beberapa tempat dengan julukan yang berbeda.**_

.

Point **warn** : Dan juga jadi begini. Aku menetapkan kalau ini FFN yang ku buat khusus untuk KIM JONGINX OH (XIU) SEHUN. KIM JUNMYEON (SUHO) X DO KYUNGSOO. Nah, oleh karena itu aku menetapkan ke-4 chara fav ku ini menjadi pemeran utama didalam FFN (imajinasiku).

Point 1 : Semua orang punya masa lalu tak terkecuali penyihir dan seiring jalannya ide cerita yang muncul, aku akan _**menguak**_ **masa lalu mereka ber-4.**

 **Point 3 : ini bisa dibilang bocoran kali ya...jadi begini dalam 8 chapter ( 1 prolog + 7 chapter) aku berniat membawa kalian dalam keadaan santai-santai dulu. Jadi, jangan heran kalau isinya becandaaan melulu dan kurang serius** **namun** **juga dibumbui hal misterius (anggap saja clue-clue tentang masa lalu mereka). Eiy, itu tergantung pendapat kalian kedepannya nanti sih. Nah, untuk** _chapter 9 dan entah sampai chapter berapa nantinya_ **, bisa dibilang konflik akan dimulai, ngehehe. (** **#Aria...** _ **ya elah Moonie setiap FFN emang gitu kali jalan ceritanya,**_ _ **#Moonie..**_ _ **diem aja lu Aria!**_ **)**

 **Point Urgent! : Lalu tentu saja cerita ini tidak akan berjalan tanpa dukungan dari kalian (reviewer, follower, faver bahkan s** _ **ilent reader**_ **).**

 **Aku tipe orang yang akan berhenti jika harus berhenti dan akan tetap melangkah jika ada jalan.**

 **So, see you in next chapter. Aku benar-benar menunggu respon kalian di kotak review. Ssadar kok Moonie sadar A/N nya korupsi parah. XD XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cuplikan chapter sebelumnya...**

 _Mata bulat Luhan mengerjap lucu, Iya linglung. Makanya jangan melamun dengan wajah mupeng begitu, rusa cantik._

" _Ah, itu anu. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

 _Minseok tersenyum maklum. "Kenapa kau malah balik bertanya, Luhan-sshi?"_

 _Wajah Luhan sudah abstrak antara ingin marah dan tidak. "Anu, kitakan seumuran. Jadi, emm panggil aku Luhan saja."_

 _Luhan-sayang juga boleh. Heuheu,...'batin Luhan, maklumi terkadang Luhan memang centil. Tapi, dia begini didepan orang-orang yang dia kenal saja kok. Apalagi kalo dia ada rasa._

" _Luhan, jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini bahkan matahari belum juga muncul?"_

" _Aku habis mau jogging."jawab Luhan sekenanya. 'Aku sedang menggalau...'batin Luhan, Dia terpaksa berbohong daripada Minseok bertanya lagi._

" _Oh, mau ku temani?"_

' _mau peluk juga, boleh..'batin Luhan. 'ih, kok aku sassy boy sekali'...batin Luhan lagi, terheran akan tingkahnya sendiri. Dasar absurd._

" _hah?"koor Luhan berpura-pura kaget padahal sebenarnya dia senang sekali."bo-boleh kok."gagap Luhan._

 _Cinta atau suka, masa bodoh. Dia hanya ingin menuruti hatinya saja. Diluar kata Luhan cowok dan Minseok juga cowok, kalau hatinya memang bilang 'maju' untuk apa Luhan bermunafik diri, ya kan_?

 **.**

 **Judul : 5 Imperio**

 **Author : Panggil sesuka kalian saja *vasrah***

 _ **Kim Jongin x Oh (Xiu) Sehun**_

 _ **Kim Suho x Do Kyungsoo**_

 **Other Cast : OT8**

 **Desclaimer : Sihir-sihir didalam ini punya JK. ROWLING, mereka OT12 (EXO) bukan punya saya tapi cerita ini punya saya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini menggelikan. Aneh rasanya. Jongin bahkan tak bergerak sama sekali dari posisinya saat ini. Dengan posisi duduk disalah satu kursi dikelas ramuan. Terpaku dengan satu tangan Sehun tengah menyentuh kulit wajahnya. Jangan berpikir macam-macam dulu. Si albino itu cuma sedang memeriksa apakah lebam biru yang menghiasi wajah Jongin memang asli atau palsu.

"Ku pikir ini make up tadi."

Jongin berdecak sebal sekarang. "Kau pikir aku ini cowok setengah jadi, hah?"desis Jongin sebal. "Lagipula maksudmu apasih, memegangi wajahku seperti itu setelah mengejarku tadi. Melelahkan tahu."omel Jongin selayaknya wanita PMS. tumben sekali, biasanya yang dalam posisi mengeluh itu ya Sehun. Tapi ini.

"Lagi PMS ya, Kim?"tanya Sehun.

"Hahaha, Lucu sekali."sarkas Jongin menanggapi sindiran ambigu si Xiu Sehun itu.

Sehun mencueki Jongin dan ikut duduk juga dikursi kosong tepat disebelah Jongin. Membaringkan kepalanya diatas meja lalu terpejam.

Menuai kerutan alis heran dari Jongin. "Kau mau tidur disini?"

"Tidaklah."sahut Sehun dengan suara pelan. "Aku menunggu, Lu-ge."

Jongin geleng-geleng. "Untuk apa menunggu padahal kalian 1 Asrama. Kamarnya hanya 1 lantai diatasmu, bodoh!"

Si cowok albino menggerutu tak jelas, "Sudah. Aku mengetuk pintunya berkali-kali dan yang membukanya adalah Senior Yuta."jawab Sehun lesu.

"Untuk apa menunggunya?"

Sehun memasang wajah melongo sekarang, "Sejak kapan kau jadi kepo begini. Menyebalkan."rutuk Sehun. Tak habis pikir akan sikap Jongin. Inikah sosok pemuda yang sering dielu-elukan para gadis. Yang katanya Jongin itu cool, tajir dan charming.

Gigimu ompong. Charming apanya. Sejauh ini Sehun telah menemukan kalau ternyata sifat Jongin itu lebih abstrak dari yang terlihat. Apa jangan-jangan si Cocktail ini punya kepribadian ganda. Yang mana salah satunya bisa saja membenci Sehun dan sudah menyiapkan rencana paling menyakitkan untuk dirinya. Well, Xiu Sehun berhak takut karena dia sadar, kalau dirinya memang punya dosa pada Jongin. Ingat insiden salah mantera itukan? Yang rambut Jongin terbakar. Uuh, Sehun belum siap disiksa oleh cowok tukang marah seperti Kim Jongin sebagai bentuk balas dendam akan perilakunya yang waktu itu.

Dia juga agak merasa bersalah saat rambut Jongin terlihat lebih pendek walau rambut hitamnya sekarang lebih cocok daripada warna pirang.

Ehei, kenapa Sehun malah memikirkan kesalahan yang pernah dilakukannya. Ckck, biasanya saja dia sudah lupa dosanya meski baru Ia lakukan satu jam yang lalu.

Ada apa denganmu, Sehun?

Otakmu sudah rusak kalau kau merasa bersalah seperti itu.

Sehun itu selalu benar dan yang lainnya salah. Itu mutlak bagi Sehun. Karena, otak Sehun ya punya Sehun bukan punya orang lain, Ok!

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"tanya Jongin memicing curiga. "Wajahmu benar-benar tak enak dipandang jadinya, White?"hina Jongin.

Dia spontan memundurkan wajahnya saat melihat tangan Sehun sudah bersiap menyiksa tubuhnya.

"Ah, dimana sih Lu-ge."dua tangan itu ditarik lagi oleh pemiliknya. Digantikan dengan suara keluhan putus asanya.

"Dicarilah."ucap Jongin.

Mata dan dua tangannya kini memeriksa apakah ramuannya sudah siap atau belum. Kalau tak salah ya berarti benar, ramuan ini bisa digunakan jika warna hijaunya telah berganti warna menjadi orang kemerahan.

Dia menghela nafas sabar begitu mendapati ramuannya masih hijau gelap semenjak 30 menit berlalu. "Ini aneh."gumam Jongin.

"Apanya?"yang langsung ditanyakan oleh Sehun.

Jongin menoleh dengan raut bingung, "seharusnya ramuan ini berubah dalam waktu 10 menit tapi ini. Ck, apa yang salah dari racikanku"

Simpati. Itulah yang muncul dihati Sehun. Dari aromanya sudah Sehun duga ada yang kurang tapi dia sih malas memberitahu. "Yakin sudah semua bahan-bahannya?"tanya Sehun cuek.

Jemarinya sibuk bermain dengan tongkat sihirnya, merapalkan mantera Wingardium laviosa pada bulu burung elang putih, digerakan kesana-kemari dan sengaja dijatuhkan tepat dihadapan Jongin. Lalu si albino itu kembali membaringkan wajah dengan mata terpejam diatas meja.

Si alis tegas itu menaikan alisnya, "untuk apa kau meletakan bulu burung tiruan ini kehadapanku, kuker sekali!"ledek Jongin sembari mencomot ujung bulu burung itu dan mengarahkan ujung lainnya ke wajah berbaring Sehun yang kini tengah terpejam. Menggelitiki wajah halus Sehun dengan gerakan mengusili. Menusuk hidung Sehun, memutarkan ujung bulu itu berkali-kali dipipi kiri Sehun.

10 detik Sehun menahan diri untuk tidak kesal. Akhirnya albino itu membuka mata dengan delikan yang kentara gemas akan kejahilan Jongin yang tidak keren sama sekali.

"ck, apaan sih!"sentak Sehun. "ramuanmu kurang bulu elang, creepy!"

Jongin berpikir sebentar, "ah, aku yakin bulu elang tidak ada didalam daftarnya kok. Kau mau meracuniku ya?"curiga Jongin.

Kesal. Tidak terima. Sehun mendengus lalu beranjak pergi. Dia mendadak merasa idiot karena bertindak baik. Rasanya Sehun memang ditakdirkan untuk jadi anak nakal yang menyebalkan. Berbuat baik malah dianggap salah.

"Cih, kalau tidak percaya ya sudah. Aku pergi!"

Tangan besar Jongin menahan jubah bagian belakang Sehun dan menarik paksa Sehun untuk kembali duduk disebelah Jongin. "Mau kemana kau?"tanya Jongin.

"tamasya ke bulan."sewot Sehun setelah akhirnya duduk lagi karena paksaan Jongin.

"Eum, Hun."panggil Jongin.

"hm?"

"darimana kau mendapatkan bulu elang ini?"ucap Jongin.

Dia hanya merasa aneh saja, sejak Sehun memberikan bulu elang putih ini tak hentinya Jongin mencari ke sekeliling mencari letak bulu elang ini tapi tak ada dimanapun.

Mata coklat terang Sehun mengerjap tak mengerti, "bulu elang apa?"

Sekarang Jongin yang dilanda kebingungan. Dia mendekatkan bulu elang itu pada wajah Sehun. "Ini loh, bulu ini?"

Dengan reaksi bak orang dungu, diambilnya bulu elang itu dari tangan Jongin. Lalu membuang bulu itu kewajah Jongin lagi. "mana ku tahu!"ucap Sehun. Tubuh semampainya diregangkan lalu dilanjutkan menguap lebar-lebar.

Jongin menatap gerakan Sehun risih. Tapi, dia abaikan hal itu karena jawaban Sehun tadi lebih membuatnya tertarik untuk mencari tahu.

Praduga Jongin, ini antara Sehun yang berpura-pura lupa atau Sehun yang memang sedang mempermainkannya. Dia mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama. "Apa menurutmu ramuanku masih ada yang kurang?"Jongin menanyakan hal yang serupa untuk memastikan sesuatu.

"bukannya kau lebih pintar dariku."

Jongin menggeram, "aku memang cerdas tapi aku juga bisa lupa. Cepat periksa ramuanku!"

"ish."keluh Sehun. Dengan wajah terpaksa Ia memeriksa ramuan Jongin dan alis matanya terangkat heran. "kenapa warnanya jadi hijau pekat begini?"

Jongin menggaruk pipinya, "aku cuma perlu jawaban ada yang kurang atau tidak, jangan malah mengajukan pertanyaan lagi. Bagaimana sih!"

Sehun hari ini mempelajari satu hal tentang Jongin. Tidak sabaran. Pemaksa dan tukang ngomel juga. Mulutnya suka menghina. Ehei, itu lebih dari satu hal ya? Tapi, kalau disimpulkan jadi satu kata maka yang pas adalah 'Menyebalkan'.

"Menyebalkan."dan Sehun merealisasikan kesimpulan sepihaknya.

"apa katamu?"pekik Jongin. Mulai tersulut emosi. "berkacalah, freak. Kau itu jauh lebih menyebalkan kemana-mana."Jongin mengatakan hal itu dengan wajah mengundang untuk di kuliti.

"creepy."Sehun itu tipe pendendam. Jadi, jangan heran kalau dia balas mengatai.

Apa kata Jongin tadi?

Freak. Sehun di juluki Freak. Terlalu bagus. Julukan yang sesuai untuk remaja tengil paket lengkap seperti Sehun itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Si Setan. Ya, semacam itulah. Bukannya sakit hati, Sehun malah merasa bangga.

Karena, berkat julukan itu. Setidaknya Sehun dianggap ada, oleh dua orang paling dicintainya. Ayah dan Ibunya. 2 orang dewasa yang amat Sehun rindukan setiap malam, dikala kantuk menjelang dengan rinai gelap dalam tidurnya.

'...oemma, appa..bogoshiepo...'

Tes! Tes!

Jongin bersumpah sebelum ini dirinya dan juga si albino itu sudah pernah bertengkar mulut atau bahkan adu mantera dengan bekas perkara disana-sini tetapi baru kali ini. Dengar, ini pertama kalinya. Seorang Kim Jongin melihat Xiu-kerempeng-Sehun menangis. Ditambah hanya karena perdebatan kecil. Terlalu kecil untuk ditangisi.

'... **ada yang tidak beres.. '**

"Keju, ka-kau menangis?"gagap.

Jongin merutuki dirinya sendiri ketika mendengar suaranya, atau lebih aneh lagi saat tubuhnya berusaha memaksa untuk memeluk tubuh si tengil itu.

"hiks."

Hanya segukan menyayat hati yang menjawab pertanyaan gagap Jongin.

"em, Xiu."

Lirikan sadis itu tertangkap mata tajam Jongin. Alarm waspada berbunyi keras disekeliling kepalanya. Dengan bunyi 'bahaya'terus-menerus tanpa jeda. Makanya Jongin sudah dalam posisi berdiri. Sudah mengeluarkan tongkat sihir juga tapi yang dilihatnya sekarang jauh dari prediksi.

Sehun. Semakin. Menangis. Keras. Dengan. Ingus meleleh. Iuuh.

"ada apa ini, jawab aku?"

"hiks."

"Oh, ghost."

"kau, hiks."

"iya, aku kenapa?"

"kau melupakan janjimu."ucap Sehun.

Ia sibuk mengelap ingusnya dengan lengan jubahnya lalu kembali berbicara setelah selesai membersihkan ingusnya, "Kau sudah bersedia melatihku."

Melatih?

"melatih, maksudmu berlatih memakai mantera _petronus_?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan, "Iya, yang itu."

'...untung saja aku cepat mencari alasan kalau tidak si Kim-sialan-Jongin ini akan bertanya hal-hal aneh padaku,...'batin Sehun lega.

"tapi, kau sendiri yang malah berkhianat. Bodoh!"rutuk Jongin, matanya menyorot kesal.

'... _ **Mau mengelak, huh. Baiklah aku tidak akan mendorongmu sampai kau sendiri yang mengatakannya**_...'batin Jongin sengaja menekan keingintahuannya tentang penyebab Sehun menangis rapuh seperti tadi.

Maka dari itu Ia menjelaskan betapa menderitanya ketika dihari pertama mereka akan berlatih tapi si tengil Sehun ini malah memilih tuk bersama Kris.

"Dengar ya, dihari pertama kau malah memilih berkencan dengan pangeran Wu mu itu dan membuatku menunggu 3 jam dengan tubuh mengigil kedinginan."

Sekarang Sehun nyengir polos, "maaf."katanya pelan dengan raut malu-malu.

Jongin mendecih geli, "ish, jangan berpose seperti itu."

Mata coklat terang itu memohon, "tapi, tapi kau masih mau melatihku kan? Aku tidak mau mencari pelatih lain. Mereka semua menakutkan."

"termasuk Pangeran Wu itu?"

"benar, benar."mata Sehun tampak menerawang. "Kami waktu itu tidaklah berkencan, tapi aku cuma diajak keliling ke hutan perdamaian saja."

"hutan?"

"perdamaian"sambung Sehun melanjutkan ucapan tertunda Jongin. "dia mencari benda ini."kata Sehun sambil menunjuk kalung berliontin berlian berbentuk prisma biru bening yang melingkar di leher putihnya.

Tertegun. Setahu Jongin hanya makhluk sihir saja yang memiliki benda Prisma itu. Dan mendapatkan benda kecil berukuran 5 cm itu harus dengan mengancam atau membunuhnya. Kengerian menguasai imajinasinya, "jangan katakan si Wu itu membunuh makhluk itu?"tanya Jongin tajam.

Kalau memang benar dengan cara itu maka Jongin tidak bisa tinggal diam. Karena penyihir pelajar yang sudah mampu membunuh diusia semuda ini perlu untuk ditindaklanjuti.

Sehun menggeleng cepat, "tidak kok, makhluk sihir itu sendiri yang memberikan kalung itu padaku bahkan dia tampak bahagia sekali saat aku menerima kalungnya ini."

Alis Jongin bertaut, "apa kau tau?"

Sehun menggeleng cuek, "tidak?"

"dengarkan dulu bodoh!"

"iya deh iya."jawab Sehun memutar matanya malas.

"makhluk sihir yang memiliki -"

Sehun memotong cepat, "kalung ini milikku sekarang!"

Sabar, Jongin. Sehun memang berotak bocah. Jadi jelaskan ini perlahan saja. "iya bodoh iya, maksudku sebelum dimiliki olehmu."ralat Jongin malas setengah mampus.

Usia pemuda dihadapannya ini hanya beda 2 bulan saja loh tapi kenapa rasanya seperti berbicara dengan balita 5 tahun. Polos-polos bego begitulah.

"memangnya kau tau apa nama makhluk sihir itu?"

"Feene."sahut Jongin pendek. "dan mereka makhluk kegelapan."suara jongin berubah berat dan tegas. "Dan perlu sihir yang kuat untuk mengendalikan mereka."katanya lagi.

Tertarik. Sehun mengunci mulutnya. Tak ingin ketinggalan penjelasan Jongin sedetikpun.

"aku pernah membaca pada salah satu buku diperpustakaan lantai 5. Tempat buku-buku kuno berada. Feene memiliki wujud kucing bermata hijau, mereka mampu berbicara, berjalan dengan 2 kaki, ukuran tubuh terbesar mereka hanya setinggi 1 meter, menggunakan sihir tanpa tongkat, kekuatan sihir terbesar mereka adalah membunuh."

"lalu?"kali Sehun bertanya antusias, dia sungguh tertarik akan obrolan ini.

"ini tidak biasa, Feene membenci penyihir dari ras kita. Mereka makhluk abadi yang bertugas menjaga hutan perdamaian. Yang ku pertanyakan bagaimana Wu Yi Fan bisa begitu mudah meminta benda suci milik Feene tersebut."

"Seingatku Kris tidak merasa terancam karena dia sangat mudah menarikku kedalam tempat tinggal si Feene ini."

'...menarik,..'

"maksudmu kau digandeng olehnya?"

Sehun mengangguk polos, "berarti kalian berjalan kaki untuk sampai kesana?'

"tidaklah, cocktail. Kami berkendara dengan sapu terbang, berjalan kaki sama saja bunuh diri."tanggap Sehun dengan wajah tak habis pikir. "medan menuju tempat tinggal para Feene itu cukup terjal jadi dia menuntunku agar aku tidak jatuh."

"dan kau mau-mau saja, aku jadi ragu apa gendermu!"

Wajah merengut Sehunlah yang tergambar, dia tersinggung. Sebal. Dongkol juga. Agak khawatir juga saat melihat wajah Jongin yang berubah masam. "aku sudah menolak tapi dia memaksa ya aku percaya saja, Karena aku takut ketinggian."

Jongin menunjuk dahi Sehun, "kau hanya beralasan, keju!"

"enak saja!"

"huh, dasar penipu!"

"aku bukan penipu!"pekik Sehun.

"hm. Bukankah kau mengatakan makhluk sihir itu yang memberikannya padamu?"

"memang."

"ada dua kemungkinan."ucap Jongin ketika selesai menyimpulkan.

"apa, apa?"

Senyuman iseng terpampang, "aku lupa, kau bisa cari tahu di perpustakaan lantai 5 diabjad Z, dengan judul buku Winter Feene."

Gelengan keras diberikan. Sehun sangat anti dengan yang namanya buku. Melihatnya saja membuat matanya mendadak alergi.

"aku alergi."tandas Sehun ngeri.

"kau payah sekali. Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu"kekeh Jongin.

Jongin sudah melangkah 3 kali dan seruan Sehun langsung menghentikannya. "JONGIN-HYUNG KAU MASIH MAU MELATIHKU KAN?!"

rasa geli mengusik pikiran Jongin, dia punya ide untuk itu. "boleh saja, tapi ada syaratnya."

"katakan saja, aku pasti akan melakukannya demi nilaiku, masa depanku."

"kau harus menamatkan buku Winter Feene itu dalam 1 hari."

Ingin menolak tapi dia tidak mau mendapat nilai D- lagi. Jadi, dengan sangat terpaksa Sehun menyanggupi. "baiklah, tapi janji ya jangan ingkar janji?"

"aku selalu menepati janjiku, keju."

Cibiran itu terlihat, "lalu malam kemarin itu apa?"tekan Sehun mengingatkan.

"kau tidak paham ya!?"Jongin berbalik dan menatap Sehun intens sekali.

"apanya?"

"aku balas dendam."papar Jongin.

"untuk?"tanya Sehun berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"kau tau dengan pasti, keju."

"hee hee."

"ck, datang saja ke Asramaku kalau sekiranya mental payahmu sudah bisa kau atasi dan kau sudah memahami isi buku Winter Feene itu. ok!"

"iya, iya. Ngomong-ngomong aku punya ramuan penghilang memar, apa kau mau?"

Curiga. "buatanmu sendiri?"

"Bukan, tapi punya Do Kyungsoo."

"oh, boleh, boleh!"jawab Jongin nampak semangat.

Sehun tidak suka reaksi Jongin, huh jangan bilang Jongin punya rasa buat sahabat terbaiknya itu. Bukan apa ya, Jongin itu brengsek dan Psycho mana rela dia sahabat unyu-unyunya itu jadi incaran si cocktail ini. Membayangkan saja Sehun sudah takut sekali.

"tidak jadi."

"kok begitu!"protes Jongin. Memarnya ini mengganggu. Dia sudah merasa bersyukur akan tawaran Sehun. Bahkan ramuan itu dibuat oleh Do kyungsoo, sosok pemuda yang selalu mendapat nilai A+, tidak aneh lagikan kalau Jongin merasa senang.

"aku akan membelinya."paksa Jongin, dia sekarang mendekati Sehun dan memegang bahu pemuda albino itu erat sekali.

"tidak akan."

"ternyata aku benar, kau itu penipu. Cih!"

Jongin masih meremat pelan bahu Sehun, mata hitamnya menyorot penuh tuntutan. Menusuk kedalam mata coklat terang Sehun yang kini mulai berkaca-kaca.

Eh? Berkaca-kaca. "kenapa kau mau menangis lagi, kau cengeng sekali!"ledek Jongin.

"BUKAN SIALAN, KAKIKU KAU INJAK! SAKIT TAU!"

"hah?"

Dan lagi-lagi keduanya kejar-kejaran. Karena, masalah sepele.

.

.

.

Perpustakaan.

.

"kau, kau temannya Xiu Sehunkan?"

"yes, sir."

"lalu kau, Kim Suho. Aku baru kali ini mendapatimu berperilaku rusuh seperti ini."

"maafkan saya, sir."

Kim Ryeowook menghela nafas sabar. Selama menjadi penjaga perpustakaan selama 5 tahun. Baru tahun ini saja dia dibuat lelah karena setelah Xiu Sehun menjadi murid disini hidupnya tak pernah tenang.

"kalian lihat kekacauan yang kalian lakukan?"

Keduanya mengangguk kompak, menyadari kesalahan mereka. "astaga perpustakaan rapiku."koor Kim Ryeowook nelangsa. Mata bulatnya menajam, "aku tidak mau tahu, sebelum makan malam kekacauan ini harus dalam posisi sebelumnya. Rapi. Kalian mengerti?"tegasnya.

"tapi, Kim-ssaem."sela Suho.

"tak ada tapi-tapian, Suho."tolak Kim Ryeowook lebih tegas.

Suho meringkuk ngeri, walau tubuh Kim Ryeowook lebih mungil tapi aura yang dimiliki beliau begitu berat. Ah, tentu saja Kim Suho, meski statusnya penjaga perpus toh fakta dia seorang profesor tak bisa kau singkirkan.

"baik, Kim-ssaem."

"bagus, lakukan hukuman kalian sekarang juga."ultimatum pria dewasa itu.

Begitu kaki jenjang itu telah melangkah jauh dan tak terdengar lagi.

Dua orang pemuda dengan asal asrama berbeda itu saling melemparkan tatapan amarah. "ini salahmu, nerd!"Suho memulai perdebatan lagi, ya tentu saja sambil merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan akibat dari adu mantera yang mereka lakukan selama kurang lebih 10 menit lamanya.

Kyungsoo mulai beranjak dari posisi berjongkoknya mulai menyibukan diri memunguti buku-buku sama seperti yang Suho lakukan.

"kau yang menyulut emosi ku lebih dahulu, bastard!"sahut Kyungsoo.

"siapa, aku tidak melakukan itu. Salahkan dirimu yang gampang emosian."

"ck."

"aku mau menanyakan sesuatu padamu."kata Suho sengaja memotong ucapannya guna melihat apa yang ditunjukan Kyungsoo. Mendengarkan atau tidak.

"silahkan."

Senyum tampan tulus itu terpampang. "terimakasih."

"hmm."

"apa kau masih sering bermimpi buruk?"

Pertanyaan itu memaku tubuh Kyungsoo. Manik hitamnya memendar kaku. Dia tidak suka ini. Suho selalu menyebalkan, pemuda itu kelemahannya. Sialannya lagi air mata itu menggenang, mengeluarkan bulir-bulir bening yang membasahi pipi ranumnya.

Suho tidaklah buta, jelas Ia melihat Kyungsoo menangis didepan sana, tak jauh dari Tempatnya berjongkok. Ingin sekali. Sungguh. Kim Suho benci melihat Kyungsoo menangis. Tapi, dia juga sadar dirinya lah penyebab airmata itu keluar.

Memeluknya. Pikiran itu terlintas, Suho memutuskan untuk mendekat namun pergerakannya terhenti, semuanya tak bergerak bak manekin.

Tak lama si pengendali waktu datang, berbisik teduh teruntuk Kyungsoo, satu-satunya sosok yang tak beralih menjadi manekin hidup. "Kau okay, dude?"bisik Tao pada Kyungsoo yang balik menatapnya sendu.

"Aku merindukannya tapi aku takut melukainya. Hiks. Tao, aku harus bagaimana?"

Tao tak berkata apapun, sesak yang Ia rasakan melihat kondisi Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

A/N : ahay... I am back. *wink *ditampol

Point 1 : gak ada yg pengin tau knp Jongin babak belur ya

Point 2 : gak ada yg pengin tau knp Sehun bisa munculin bulu elang padahl gk ada bulu elang didalam kelas ramuan?

Point 3 : gak ada yg penasaran kmna aja Tao slama ini dan tiba2 muncul dhadapn Kyungsoo?

Point terakhir : Kyungsoo nangis, gak ada yg pengin meluk gtu?

.

Heee. Hee. See ya dichapter depan. Jangan lupa review loh


	7. Chapter 7

**Cuplikan chapter sebelumnya...**

 _"aku mau menanyakan sesuatu padamu."kata Suho sengaja memotong ucapannya guna melihat apa yang ditunjukan Kyungsoo. Mendengarkan atau tidak._

 _"silahkan."_

 _Senyum tampan tulus itu terpampang. "terimakasih."_

 _"hmm."_

 _"apa kau masih sering bermimpi buruk?"_

 _Pertanyaan itu memaku tubuh Kyungsoo. Manik hitamnya memendar kaku. Dia tidak suka ini. Suho selalu menyebalkan, pemuda itu kelemahannya. Sialannya lagi air mata itu menggenang, mengeluarkan bulir-bulir bening yang membasahi pipi ranumnya._

 _Suho tidaklah buta, jelas Ia melihat Kyungsoo menangis didepan sana, tak jauh dari Tempatnya berjongkok. Ingin sekali. Sungguh. Kim Suho benci melihat Kyungsoo menangis. Tapi, dia juga sadar dirinya lah penyebab airmata itu keluar._

 _Memeluknya. Pikiran itu terlintas, Suho memutuskan untuk mendekat namun pergerakannya terhenti, semuanya tak bergerak bak manekin._

 _Tak lama si pengendali waktu datang, berbisik teduh teruntuk Kyungsoo, satu-satunya sosok yang tak beralih menjadi manekin hidup. "Kau okay, dude?"bisik Tao pada Kyungsoo yang balik menatapnya sendu._

 _"Aku merindukannya tapi aku takut melukainya. Hiks. Tao, aku harus bagaimana?"_

 _Tao tak berkata apapun, sesak yang Ia rasakan melihat kondisi Kyungsoo._

.

 **Judul : 6 Imperio**

 **Author : Manggil 'Thor' juga boleh tapi harus rela kepalanya benjol, loh! Hee hee.**

 **Main Pair**

 **Kim Jongin x Xiu (Oh) Sehun**

 **Kim Suho (Junmyeon) x Do Kyungsoo**

 **And other slight pair*nggak yakin sih***

Imperio _ **adalah salah satu sihir tak termaafkan. Kutukan (sihir) ini membuat korban menjadi sepenuhnya dibawah pengaruh perapal mantera, dan melakukan apapun yang di inginkan oleh sang pemantera. (Sumber : Wikipedia)**_

 **Warning : bahasa yg terkadang nyeleneh dan terkadang** **non** **baku. Chara-chara yg bisa saja OOC dsb. Apapun yang TERTULIS disini adalah hasil imajinasi MOONIE tapi untuk MANTERA-MANTERA DISINI PEMILIKNYA ADALAH J.K ROWLING. Okay, stop here.**

 **Ayo langsung kuy** **.** ***semoga masih seru buat dibaca***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tau kisah Rapunsel?

Kalian tahu...ih keren.

Ya udah ganti cerita kalau begitu.

.

Nah, kalo ini, kalian kenal Xiu Sehun?

APA?! Kalian tahu juga...

Aaargh...langsung mulai saja, Sehun memang paling payah kalau main tebak-tebakan.

.

.

.

 **Dikoridor Lantai 3**

 **Kelas Ramuan dan Kelas Pertahanan Ilmu Hitam**

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu, Hunnie?"

Sehun berjengit, dia berniat kabur detik itu juga... alasannya karena dia sedang bersembunyi dari Kim-keparat-Jongin, reflek saja Sehun menaruh telunjuk didepan bibir. "Diamlah, aku sedang sembunyi."

"Oh."Luhan mendekati dan menepuk bahu Sehun, "Kau kena sekarang keluar sana!"Luhan sengaja berbicara agak lantang agar Jongin yang dilihatnya tengah celingukan tidak perlu susah-susah mencari lagi seperti orang dungu.

"Eh?"

"Ehehe."

"Pergilah, Luhan-ge.. atau aku akan mati ditangan dementor!"

"Heh, keju!"

Sehun melotot sekarang, begitu merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya dari arah belakang, dan itu Kim-Keparat-Jongin yang sekarang telah berdiri dibelakang tubuhnya "AAARKH! PARK CHANYEOL SIALAN!"

"Ehehe."Kekeh Luhan.

Sehun mencibir kesal pada Luhan. "Ini gara-gara kau sih. Gege durhaka."Omelnya kesal. "Coba, kalau kau tidak berbicara denganku pasti aku tidak akan ketahuan."Dia masih betah mengomel sampai akhirnya si Kim Jongin yang merasa dianggap tembok pun menegur datar.

"Kau sudah ketauan, mau kabur kemana lagi, hm?"

Sehun merengut lucu, "Iya -iya, Kim-Dementor-Jongin."Katanya mendumel tidak terima, bahkan sesekali matanya melirik sebal pada Luhan.

Si pemuda bermata coklat segar itu hanya tertawa saja lalu pergi dan meninggalkan Sehun yang memasang wajah sembelit. "Apa?"tanyanya sinis pada Jongin yang terus saja menatapnya.

"Kau itu kenapa malah kabur dan bersembunyi disini, sih?"

"Aku masih mau hidup!"

"Siapa juga yang mau membunuhmu, huh?"tanyaJongin tak mengerti.

"Si Kim Jongin."jawab Sehun cuek.

"Ya ampun, aku tidak sejahat itu cocktail. Yah... walaupun ada sedikit pikiran untuk melakukan hal itu padamu sih."

"APA!?"Jerit Sehun mendadak diserang ketakutan. "sebaiknya aku pergi saja kalau begitu."gumamnya dan Jongin mendengarnya langsung saja menahan tubuh Sehun yang siap kabur.

Jongin segera memiting leher Sehun dengan tawa bak kakek sihir. "Ngehahaha, mau kemana kau kutil badak!"tandas Jongin riang.

"Lepaskan aku pak guru, please!"mohon Sehun.

Jongin tertawa lepas mendengar itu, baginya melihat wajah Sehun yang ketakutan seperti ini teramat menyenangkan, gelenyar aneh itu menyejukan hati Jongin. Abstrak tapi dia suka sensasi ini. "Hahaha, kau ketakutan ya. Cupcup, maaf ya aku tidak punya permen untuk anak kecil!"hinaJongin kurang ajar.

Sehun merutuk, lehernya tidak sakit sama sekali tapi tangan Jongin yang melingkari lehernya sungguh membuat Ia risih. Jengah sekali.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, sialan!"paksa Sehun.

"Tidak akan."tolak Jongin dengan wajah menyebalkan.

"Ketiakmu bau!"bohongSehun.

"Maklumi aku lupa pakai re*ona."elak Jongin santai.

"Ih, jorok!"ledekSehun.

"Masalah!"bentakJongin, pura-pura marah. "Itu artinya aku manly daripada kau, bau mu seperti susu!"

"Ya tentu saja, upil teripang daripada bau kopi begini!"

"Itu artinya aku gentlemen, kutil ayam!"

"Dementor!"

"Siput ngondek!"

"Kepala bunglon!"

Jongin menarik nafas dan berkali-kali menjitak kening Sehun alhasil Sehun yang tidak terima memberontak heboh dalam kukungannya.

"KEPARAT KAU, JONGIN!"teriakSehun karena kepalanya terasa ngilu-ngilu akibat jitakanJongin yang tidak main-main kerasnya.

"KAU LEBIH KEPARAT, SEHUN!"

Tatap. Tatap. Tatapan itu berakhir ketika mereka saling mendelik lalu membuang muka bersamaan. Masih dalam posisi yang sama. Dengan tangan Jongin yang masih melingkar di leher Sehun dan tangan si Albino itu masih memeluk pinggang Jongin.

"Ehem!"

Gelagapan mereka saling melepaskan saat mendengar suara deheman lembut terdengar tak jauh dari keduanya.

"Aku sepertinya mengganggu."tandas sosok itu.

Sehun mendengus kesal, "Apanya yang mengganggu, aku malah bersyukur kau disini. Ayo kita pergi saja."ajak Sehun pada sosok yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Hei, hei aku sedang mencari Chanyeol bukan mencarimu."

"Diamlah, Byun Baekhyun."

"Kau selalu saja tidak sopan denganku, Sehunna."

"Lalu?"

"Ck, sudahlah kau tetap disini saja. Aku masih mau hidup!"

Sehun menggeleng cepat, "Aku ikut membantumu mencari Park Chanyeol saja."

Baekhyun dengan cepat menolak, bukannya tidak mau mengajak Sehun tapi ituloh, masalahnya adalah pada Jongin. Si tampan berkulit coklat hot itu sudah memandangnya penuh ancaman semenjak Ia datang, dengan sorot mata seolah terganggu akan kedatangannya. _**Cih, dasar**_ _ **dementor posesif**_ _ **'batin**_ Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Diam disini saja, oke. Selesaikan masalahmu dulu dengan partner in cinta mu itu!"

Mata bulat sipit Sehun melotot kaget saat mendengar kata 'cinta' dari bibir tipis Baekhyun, "Apa-apaan kau sipit!"teriak Sehun.

Baekhyun yang sudah lari dari sana sempat memeletkan lidah kepada Sehun dan setelahnya benar-benar menghilang dibalik koridor.

Sehun merengut, dia mengintip takut-takut kearah Jongin yang sialnya sedang menatapnya juga.

"Aku serius, akan membeli ramuan itu, Keju!"

"Sudah habis."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Iya, ramuannya sudah habis."

"Jangan berbohong ya?"

"Tidak!"usai puas menjawab memekik, si albino itu sudah berlari lagi.

"Oh, demi kolor Cho-ssaem! Jangan lari lagi, apa kau tidak capek?!"jerit Jongin tak habis pikir, berapa banyak tenaga yang Sehun punya. Kalau mengingat satu fakta, tidak aneh sih manusia berotak standar memang mempunyai asupan energi berlebih dibandingkan manusia dengan kapasitas otak diatas cerdas.

Jangan menyumpahi Jongin dulu, ya…ini hanya sekedar teori yang Jongin ingat dari buku tanpa sampul dengan coretan sketsa hitam putih. Oh, jangan terlalu memikirkan pemikiran Jongin barusan. Karena Jongin sedang membicarakan isi komik buatan tangan si Kim Jongdae yang Ia baca tempo hari. Berarti teori itu adalah hasil karya teman sejawatnya itu. Iya, benar sekali.

"Demi nyawaku yang cuma satu tentu saja tak ada kata lelah bagiku, makanya berhenti berlaku anarkis pada tubuh mulusku! Cocktail!"seru Sehun dengan semangat menggebu.

Sementara Jongin, dia sudah bernafas satu-satu. Kedua tangannya terangkat yang menandakan dia telah menyerah meski kakinya masih berlari dibelakang Sehun.

"Please, Keju."mohon Jongin.

Suara memohonnya itu lebih mengarah agar Sehun menghentikan aksi kekanakannya itu atau mereka akan berakhir dengan antrian detensi menanti jika diteruskan.

Sehun spontan menghentikan kakinya lalu berbalik tiba-tiba dan hasilnya adalah hampir saja tubuh Jongin menubruknya jika saja si tampan itu tak punya reflek bagus.

"Kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba, keju!"protes Jongin.

Sehun merapatkan tubuhnya pada dinding, menyandar dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mengacuhkan umpatan Jongin sepenuhnya.

"Ah, aku lelah."gumamSehun.

Berlanjut merubah posisinya dalam posidi duduk sekaligus bersilang kaki di salah satu sudut koridor dengan Jongin yang berdiri menyandar disamping kanannya. Ya, kali ini mereka berlarian dikoridor yang mulai diramaikan oleh murid-murid lainnya.

"Sama saja."sahutJongin masih mendengar suara Sehun yang begitu pelan.

Alis mata Sehun terangkat kaget, "Kupingmu super sekali."katanya dengan wajah tak jelas, entah memuji atau mengejek, Jongin tak bisa membedakan mana ekspresi yang benar.

"Bukannya hari ini kau ada kelas Transfigurasi?"tanya Jongin.

Tubuh Sehun langsung berdiri tegap, wajahnya berubah panik seketika. "Eh, kok?"tak lama berubah tenang lagi, kali ini mimiknya beralih penasaran. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"tanyaSehun curiga, matanya memicing penuh keingintahuan.

Jongin meneguk ludah gugup, mana mungkin dia menjawab /aku punya list jadwal pelajaranmu sejak awal tahun/. Tidak mungkinlah mau ditaruh mana muka tampan Jongin jika dia mengatakan hal itu secara frontal.

"Baekhyun satu jadwal denganmu, bodoh!"

Sehun bergumam 'oh', menelan mentah-mentah kebohongan Si Kim Jongin itu. "Ya sudah! aku pergi, kalau kau benar-benar menginginkan ramuan Do Kyungsoo langsung minta saja dengannya. Biasanya kalau jam segini Ia akan menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan bersama Zitao."kata Sehun lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang ingin menahannya untuk tetap tinggal tapi tidak jadi karena Jongin ada urusan yang belum terselesaikan tadi malam dan Ia baru ingat bahwa pagi ini adalah puncak dari masalah 'itu'.

.

.

.

 **Jam 08.00 Pagi**

 **Diruangan terpuncak jam Raksasa**

Tak butuh hitungan panjang untuk sampai pada tujuannya jika mengingat bahwa Kim Jongin memiliki kemampuan untuk 'berpindah tepat' atau bahas kerennya 'teleportasi' dalam kurun waktu kurang sedetik.

Dan untuk saat ini Ia menuju ke jam raksasa dengan salah satu sahabatnya menunggu disana.

Stap!

"Hei, Chanyeol."sapa Jongin tak tahu diri. Bukankah dia harusnya meminta maaf karena kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba itu, seorang Chanyeol harus merelakan jantungnya memompa lebih cepat karena dilanda keterkejutkan sekian sekon.

Selaku sahabat yang kenal baik, Park Chanyeol memang telah terbiasa akan kedatangan Jongin yang bisa kapan saja muncul dimanapun sesuka hati Pemuda berkulit tan itu inginkan. Tetapi, hei dia hanyalah pemuda biasa dengan kekurangannya sendiri.

"kenapa kau lama sekali, dude?"tanya seorang pemuda tinggi dengan nametag Park Chanyeol. 2 telapak tangannya tengah menggegam 2 sapu terbang dan langsung mengulurkan salah satu benda itu kepada Jongin.

"sorry, tadi adalah masalah kecil."jawab Jongin asal sembari menerima sapu terbang yang diberikan Chanyeol.

"ku rasa masalah kecil ini berkaitan tentang pria cantik-berisik menyebalkan itu, huh?"

Kalau ada hal yang membuat seorang Jongin uring-uringan selain Xiu Sehun maka orang yang pantas adalah Park Chanyeol dan garis bawahi, dalam artian berbeda. Si tinggi dengan warna kulit putih kekuningan itu terkadang adalah pemuda yang cukup mengesalkan, cara bicaranya selalu menyulut emosi Jongin.

"Lalu, apa kita berniat membahas si Xiu itu atau menyelesaikan masalah kita, Tuan Park?"nafsu membunuh Jongin sedikit menguar ketika mengajak Chanyeol bicara pada saat itu.

Chanyeol cukup peka untuk tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan tak penting ini sedetik kemudian. "well, unicorn-unicorn itu memang tak bisa menunggu lebih lama. Berapa lagi kita membutuhkan tanduk mereka, dude?"

Jongin mulai menaiki sapu terbangnya untuk mengudara lalu disusul oleh Chanyeol. "kita lihat saja dulu kondisinya"jawab Jongin setengah malas untuk menjawab. Ia rapatkan jubah Gryffindornya begitu angin mulai menghembus kencang karena Ia membawa sapu terbang lebih keatas bahkan melampaui tinggi Jam raksasa yang memililki ketinggian berkisar 20 meter.

"dimana Baekhyun?"tanya Jongin.

Chanyeol mengernyit, "kau menunggunya?"tanya pemuda berlesung pipi itu kaget.

"ku pikir dia ada kelas tranfigurasi hari ini?"sambungnya Chanyeol lagi.

Terkesiap. "ah, begitu. Ku pikir dia nekad membolos seperti hari-hari sebelumnya."

Chanyeol terkekeh,"dia sudah terkena detensi beberapa kali dan ku rasa itu membuatnya jera. Satu lagi, yang membuatnya tidak nekad membolos. Kau kenal Huang Zitao?"

"hell, yeah..."

"dia tengah mengawasi pemuda dingin bertampang preman itu."

"jika mengawasi dalam kamusmu adalah mencari perhatian dengan bumbu cinta, well aku paham rasanya."

Entah mengapa Chanyeol tertawa, rasa geli itu mengusik perutnya, pemuda itu perlu waktu lama untuk menghentikan tawanya. "—pffft, haha... ini sungguh menggelikan, Kai."

Cibiran kesal yang diberikan Jongin. "kau pikir aku sedang mengatakan lelucon. Selera humormu aneh sekali."

"5 tahun."

"maksudmu?"

"kita berteman, ku rasa itu waktu yang cukup untuk kita mengetahui satu sama lain atau jangan-jangan kau lupa tentang kami, maksudku aku, Baekhyun dan Chen. Kurasa wajar saja jika isi kepalamu sekarang hanya di isi oleh, Xiu-Kejumu-manismu itu, huh?"cara bicara Chanyeol terbilang ringan.

But, hei bagi Jongin itu lebih menyebalkan dari suara cempreng milik Sehun. Oh, Gosh si keju itu lagi.

"okay, sesukamu saja dan kemana Chen si china palsu pecinta gadis 2D itu berada?"

Chanyeol mengendikan bahu, "entahlah, mungkin menghabiskan waktu didalam kamar asrama atau mengganggu pria manis bermata bulat dari asrama Hufflepuff."jawabnya mengambang tak yakin.

"ah sejak kapan kita diracuni kisah kasmaran seperti sekarang."ucap Jongin gusar.

Chanyeol menanggapi kegusaran Jongin dengan suara beratnya yang ringan, "jangan terlalu menghakimi, Kai. Apalagi kaupun termasuk didalamnya."papar Chanyeol yang langsung saja dihadiahi delikan ganas dari Jongin.

Chanyeol melanjutkan perkataanya tadi, "Dan lagi Mr. Kai yang terhormat. Byun Baekhyun punya penciuman serta penglihatan yang jeli. Kau salah besar apabila menduga Ia mengawasi Huang Zitao hanya untuk mencari perhatian dalam bentuk ingin dicintai, tetapi ku beritahu saja karena kurasa kaupun hampir tak ingat bahwa Baekhyun adalah animangus yang rasnya sudah hampir punah. "

Jongin. Ekspresinya sempat mengeruh malu. Ia dengan baik juga menekan rasa bersalahnya. Oleh karenanya Ia sengaja mengacuhkan itu dan mengumpat pelan, bukan untuk Park Chanyeol, atau Byun Baekhyun tetapi teruntuk dirinya sendiri. "Shit, dude. Lupakan saja, kita harus bergegas sebelum sore menjelang."

"Hm, ok."sahut Chanyeol acuh tak acuh. "Kembali ke pembahasan bumbu cinta tadi, apakah dugaanku benar kalau Kim-dementor-Jongin sedang jatuh cinta!"

 _F*ck._

.

.

.

 **Lantai 5**

 **-Didalam Kelas Tranfigurasi-**

Kelas Tranfigurasi. Berisik. Itu adalah kesan pertama yang kalian ambil. Tertib, jika seorang profesor dengan panggil –ssaem sudah berdiri didepan kelas, berbicara perkalimat dan memberikan perintah. Itu tidak berisik lagi tapi _kacau balau_.

Sehun sangat mencintai kelas ini, terlalu terobsesi. Karena profesor yang mengajar adalah sosok tampan, jenius dan yang pasti sudah mapan. Idaman para wanita dan ekhem –cowok bermental ukepun juga merasa tertarik. Tapi, Sehun sih sampai mati (kalau belum diperuke oleh Kim Jongin, eh?) merasa dirinya wajib berada diposisi atap eh atas (Seme). Tetapi...ada tapinya nih.

Itu dulu, obsesi seorang Xiu-merasa seme-Sehun langsung jatuh ketitik terendah ketika kelas Tranfigurasi diambil alih oleh pria berstatus profesor lainnya yah meski tetap tampan, meski tetap single, bahkan jenius. Lain cerita pokoknya, kalau profesor yang dulu tidak berulah, alias tingkahnya cool, kalem dan manis. Beda lagi dengan guru ini...mungkin jika dijuluki dalam kamus seorang Sehun –ganjen, ambigay dan penggoda itulah penjabaran ala Xiu-merasa seme-Sehun untuk profesor yang baru menjabat selama 3 bulanan ini.

Namanya?

perlu dikasih tau?

Baiklah, baiklah...inisialnya –LED- bukan lampu LED dan lengkapnya...Lee Donghae. Shit, Sehun bersumpah setelah keluar dari kelas Tranfigurasi Ia akan kumur-kumur dengan kembang tujuh rupa karena menyebut nama Pria penggoda itu. Pasti.

Dan, oh lord. Sejak kapan profesor satu ini sudah ada didekat mejanya, dengan pandangan ingin menelanjangi. Pantas saja Byun Baekhyun gelisah sejak tadi dan berkali-kali menyikut pinggangnya tanpa henti.

"Ku harap kau tidak membuat kekacauan hari ini, Sehunnie."

Sabar, Sehun. Bukan hanya pria ini saja yang memanggilmu dengan nama aneh, atau menjuruskan menggelikan. Ingatlah si Kim-Kampretos-Jongin bahkan menjulukimu – _Keju_. Demi dewa keong, keju tidak bisa bicara maupun berjalan. Apa motif si cocktail itu menambahi embel-embel Keju pada namanya. Jongin dan otak ambigunya. Ehei, kenapa Jongin mendadak muncul di pikiran Sehun sih.

Kembali kedunia nyata dulu. anggukan saja yang Sehun berikan. Dia memilih mengunci mulut atau obrolannya dengan si Lee Donghae akan berakhir perdebatan tak jelas dan berakhir dengan hukuman aka detensi yang pasti menyiksa batinnya tak tanggung-tanggung.

Setelah berbicara datar tak bernada, profesor itu mulai berkeliling dan menggerakan tongkatnya guna mengendalikan spidol yang telah terbuka tutupnya itu kewhiteboard, seperkian menit berlalu dan kalimat-kalimat yang saling berkesinambungan sudah tercetak apik diwhiteboard tersebut.

Sehun mulai membaca hati-hati karena tulisan profesor ini tak lebih baik dari goresan bocah SD. Hajar saja Sehun sesuka kalian, mana dia pedulikan. Hell, dia lebih memperdulikan matanya yang harus menyipit sesipit-sipitnya untuk bisa membaca kata-perkata disana.

Setelah berhasil membaca keseluruhannya tak sedikit gadis-gadis cekikikan girang membaca kalimat panjang tak bermakna itu. Dan Sehun sebagai lelaki yang masuk dalam komunitas pembenci LED, rasa horrorlah yang Ia dapat karena bunyi dari tulisan itu adalah _...'Aku cinta kalian, sekarang berubahlah menjadi bentuk half-animangus sesuka kalian dan berhati-hatilah.'_

Ehei, Sehun lelaki dan meski mau jadi –gay, tentu saja dia pilih dari bibit terunggul bukan semacam Lee Donghae ini. Ya, walaupun dia akui profesor ini memang tampan.

"hei, Hunna."bisik Baekhyun pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Sehun.

"hngh."sahut Sehun malas. Dia mulai memantrai dirinya ngomong-ngomong. Percobaan pertama gagal, "ish, sulit sekali."dia sudah mengeluh beberapa detik kemudian.

Baekhyun bersimpati, "jangan cepat mengeluh, Hun. Sedikit berkerja keraslah."semangat Baekhyun, karena well si mata sipit imut itu sudah mengubah telinganya menjadi telinga kelinci dengan warna pink serta bulu-bulu halus yang menggemaskan.

"aku berusaha, Baek."

"aku yakin masih belum 100 persen."tebak Baekhyun tepat sasaran. STRIKE ONE.

Mata coklat Sehun memutar jengah, sudah diberitahu obsesi Sehun akan kelas Tranfigurasi sudah berkurang drastis sejak 3 bulan lalu. Maka jangan heran jika Sehun tak benar-benar mengeluarkan kemampuan otak yang Ia miliki secara penuh. "apa yang ku dapat jika berhasil merubah diriku, Baek. Syukur-syukur pipiku saja yang dinistai."gerutu Sehun sebal bukan main. "—nah, bayangkalah jika saja bibir atau bagian tubuhku yang akan di nodai. Aku lebih baik mati di Avada Kedavra oleh Kim-Kampretos-Jongin saja. Serius."

Alis tipis rapi milik Baekhyun bertaut dalam, bukankah mereka tengah membahas perubahan diri menjadi half-animangus tetapi kenapa ujung-ujungnya berakhir pada nama Kim Jongin.

"kau pasti bertengkar lagi dengannya, ya?" _strike_ lagi. STRIKE TWO.

"shut up."perintah Sehun sinis.

"well, dari reaksimu sepertinya aku benar."kikik Baekhyun senang.

"Ya, ya sesukamu saja."Baekhyun terkikik manis. "Jujur saja Hunnna, saat aku memergokimu bersama Kai tadi, ada sedikit pengharapan yah setidaknya saling bercumbu dan itu muncul begitu saja dari dalam sudut hati—"

Sehun merengut mendengar perkataan Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat menjatuhkan harga diri Sehun, "—sudut hati ternista maksudmu?"potong Sehun seenak jidatnya.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau salah!"sergah Baekhyun tidak setuju. "ini murni dari hati tersuciku dan –"

"—terdosamu!"imbuh Sehun berdesis. Dia mulai tidak suka arah pembicaraan ini.

Baekhyun merengut sekarang, bibir tipisnya mengerucut satu centi dan itu lucu sekali. Sehun mencibir, "Makanya jangan membicarakan dia lagi atau kau ku jadikan objek eksperimen mantera – _confringo_ yang sejak lama ingin ku gunakan."

Baekhyun meneguk ludah ngeri, "Kejam sekali, okelah oke maafkan aku ya?"

"Hm."sahut Sehun pelan, dia tidak benar-benar mendengarkan permintaan maaf Sehun karena matanya sudah terambil sepenuhnya untuk memperhatikan interaksi 2 profesor didepan sana. "By the way Baek?"putus Sehun secara sengaja.

Baekhyun menoleh dan Ia menemukan Sehun tidak sedang menatap kepadanya melainkan kedepan sana, dan Ia yang sejak tadi sibuk menahan diri untuk tidak kebablasan dalam tranformasinyapun kini ikut menatap kearah depan kelas. "Ada apa, Hun?"tanya Baekhyun karena tak juga mendapati hal yang aneh.

"Ini hanya aku yang menyadari atau wajah Lee Donghae dan Cho-ssaem tampak lebih tegang dan menyeramkan dari yang biasanya?"

Begitu mendengar kalimat panjang itu, Baekhyun yang lumayan rempong itu jadi memperhatikan ekspresi Lee-ssaem juga Cho-ssaem lebih teliti dan Ia langsung mengangguk begitu selesai meneliti 2 wajah tampan itu.

"Eum, kau benar."

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi, biasanya mereka akan berekspresi seperti itu ketika aku berulahkan?"tanya Sehun mengingat dosa-dosanya sendiri.

Baekhyun merasa geli tapi hanya mengangguk setuju. "Pasti masalah ini sama besarnya saat mereka menghadapi kenakalanmu."

"Terserah."

"Baiklah anak-anak, ada sedikit masalah dilapangan Quiditch. Para prefek akan datang untuk menjemput kalian, jadi sebisa mungkin jangan buat keributan sekecil apapun."ucap Cho-ssaem lebih tegas.

Sehun dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan, "Ternyata ada yang tidak benar, dan Baek –masalah ini bahkan lebih besar dari kenakalanku."

"Pastinya."

"Maaf Sir, bisakah kami tahu apa masalah itu?"salah satu murid memberanikan diri untuk bertanya dan Sehun merasa salut karena anak itu berani berbicara pada Cho-ssaem yang jahatnya 11-12 dengan si Kim Jo –duh, si cocktail itu lagi.

"Terjadi penyerangan disana, dan tenang saja para profesor juga para prefek maupun Chaser sudah bertindak. Kalian aman untuk sekarang?"

Was wes wos!

Bisik-bisik setara dengungan lebah itu menyeruak berisik saat mendengar jawaban yang diberikan oleh Cho-ssaem.

Tegang. Cemas dan khawatir.

Chaser?...ulang Sehun. Tidak salahkah Ia memikirkan nama Kim Jongin ketika mendengar satu kosakata itu?

Mendadak waktu yang tak terhitung belasan menit itu berganti dingin, suasana hangat tadi benar-benar hampir menghilang dan satu pemikiran rumit terlintas di benak Sehun.

 _Apakah_ _ **Jongin**_ _akan baik-baik saja?'inner Sehun membatin penuh pertanyaan._

.

.

.

 **Jam 8.30 pagi**

 **-Hutan Perdamaian, Perbukitan Unicorn-**

"Kemana kawanan itu?"

"Entahlah."jawab Jongin sama bingungnya.

Sekarang mereka berdua ada didaratan dengan rumput yang terhampar bak permadani hijau. Pepohonan rindang tak ketinggalan menghiasi padang rumput setinggi tumit kaki itu. Sejauh mata melihat hanya ada rerumputan liar segar yang biasanya akan disantap oleh kawanan Unicorn bertanduk 3. "Apakah kali ini Jongdae salah memperhitungkan jadwal pemotongan tanduk-tanduk untuk persediaan didalam kelas Ramuan?"

Chanyeol memandang Jongin heran, "Hello, Jongdae mengerjakan ini bersama Prof. Sungmin dan ku rasa kesalahan sekecil ini tidak akan terjadi, apabila mengingat Prof. Sungmin ikut andil didalamnya."

Jongin menghela nafas, "Beliau juga manusia, ku rasa tak aneh jika sesekali orang jeniuspun melakukan kesalahan baik itu besar maupun kecil."kata Jongin.

"Sudahlah, daripada kita mengobrol tentang hal yang akhirnya sudah jelas begini akan lebih baik kita mencari lebih jauh. Siapa tahu kawanan itu berpindah tempat?"saran Chanyeol tidak benar-benar memaksa ataupun memerintah. Dia cukup sadar diri untuk tetap ada dalam bimbingan Kim Jongin, si Pangeran dingin itu tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan. Jadi Chanyeol hanya perlu menunggu barang sejenak, terpenting dia sudah mengusulkan isi kepalanya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita cari kearah barat saja. Jika aku tidak salah ingat selain disini, rerumputan disana jauh lebih subur dibandingkan tempat lainnya."

Ok, Chanyeol mengangguk ringan. "Ayo, jangan menunggu lama atau detensi menanti kita."

"eum, yeah."

Perlu waktu sekitar 10 menit untuk menempuh tempat itu, setiap pada rumput dipisahkan sungai kecil dan mereka tadi menyusuri lokasi itu dan begitu sampai disana. Kedua remaja dengan kepribadian berbeda itu saling bertatapan. "Sejak kapan Ras Feene dan Ras Unicorn berkumpul?"tanya Jongin lebih dahulu.

"whoop, menghindar KAI!"Jerit Chanyeol dan reflek saja Kai membawa sapu terbangnya miring ke kiri guna menghindari lesatan sihir berwarna hitam keunguan.

Rasa amarah langsung menguasai Jongin, matanya mencari-cari siapa pelaku sialan yang hampir saja melukainya dengan sihir yang orang idiotpun tahu itu adalah sihir penyihir hitam. "Damn, siapa yang melakukannya."geram Jongin.

"Tenanglah Kai, ku rasa sihir tadi tidak diarahkan kepadamu."ucap Chanyeol menenangkan Jongin.

Paham bahwa sahabatnya itu mudah sekali terpancing amarahnya jika ada yang berani menantangnya.

Jongin mendengus kasar, Ia memicingkan mata hitamnya, meluaskan pandangannya dan bahunya menegang saat Ia melihat ke sudut lain. ditemukannya 5 penyihir hitam berdiri disalah satu batu yang terletak didataran yang lebih tinggi. Bagaimana Jongin tahu mereka penyihir dari jenis ras hitam...simple, mata ungu 5 penyihir itu sudah menjelaskan siapa mereka sebenarnya.

Ia memandang Chanyeol lekat-lekat. "Ku rasa tadi bukan semacam fatamorgana. Sihir itu pasti dirapalkan oleh penyihir pria berjubah hitam itu."tandas Jongin tajam. Matanya melirik hati-hati, bersyukur para penyihir itu tidak mengetahui keberadaan mereka berdua. "Lebih baik kita pergi dan kabari situasi ini kepada Principal Choi."

Chanyeol menurut saja. Dia sudah dilanda rasa cemas.

"Sebaiknya kita ber _apparate_ saja agar cepat sampai."tutur Jongin.

Namun Chanyeol dengan cepat menolak, "tidak Kai. Itu berbahaya."

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku?"tanya Jongin terkejut.

"Bukan begitu, akan lebih aman jika menggunakan teleportmu saja."saran Chanyeol hati-hati. Dan Ia merasa lega saat Jongin tidak terlihat menolak.

"Baiklah, Baiklah. Pegang tanganku."kata Jongin sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Memangnya harus?"tanya Chanyeol dengan raut risih.

Jongin berkata gemas, "Iya dan cepatlah, Prince Warmy!"

"oke."

Begitu mereka saling berpegangan, Jongin memejamkan mata untuk berkonsentrasi penuh. Jarak Hutan perdamaian dan Sekolah cukup jauh maka Ia harus hati-hati untuk melakukan ini. Saat matanya terbuka, dimoment itu juga tubuh mereka menghilang dari eksistensi.

.

Jongin dan Chanyeol hanya tidak tahu, ke 5 penyihir hitam itu sudah mengetahui keberadaan mereka. "Tidak akan menarik jika kalian tak punya persiapan, bukan?"gumam salah seorang penyihir yang memandang pada posisi Jongin dan Chanyeol tadi mengintip.

"Apa yang kau gumamkan, Mr. Jung?"

"Diamlah, bocah."

.

.

.

 _ **Cuap-cuap Moonie.**_

 **Confringo** _adalah mantera yang dapat menyebabkan sesuatu yang terkena manteran ini akan terbakar ( Sumber : Wikipedia.)_

 _Akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 6. Peregangan badan, menguap dan sambil makan... 6 jam didepan laptop oey...mumet.._

Point 1 : Alur ngambang lagi nggak saling bersangkutan antar chapter. Jadi jangan kaget kalau semisal, dichapter ini 'isinya chapter 5' dan chapter berikutnya 'sudah lain lagi' dan selanjutnya 'lanjutan chapter 5'...loncat-loncatan gitu dah. Tapi, aku sebisa mungkin dah memunculkan moment dari pair utama ( r ; kaihun and suhodo dan kalau _**inget**_ ada pemanis _**pair**_ lain)

 _ **Point urgent! : aku senengloh kalian masih mau review, *mansae_mansae*... review kalian membuat hatiku berbunga-bunga *senyum2...hariku terasa indah, *Moonie mulai alay*...jangan bosan review ya...pikirkan pahalanya jangan pikirkan authornya yang ngeselin dan agak alay menjurus ambigu/?**_

 _ **Sudahlah...itu aja sih point-point sekarang. (**_ _ayo..ayo temukan hal misterius didalamnya, ya kalopun ada yang bikin kalian penasaran juga sih?)_

 **Point paling utama : udah diupload dan ku tunggu respon kalian. *kedip2 ganjen *ditimpukin...review...review...review...!**


	8. Can You Feel It 'Real Update'

A fanfiction

By _**AriaMoonie**_

 _ **Warning : Ini akan jadi Zona**_ Kaihun _ **juga**_ Suhodo _ **sampai akhir.**_ _ **Bahasa tidak baku (kadang-kadang juga super formal), Bahasa frontal. Typo parah. Moment yang minim. Dan banyak lagi.**_

IF YOU HATE _**KAIHUN**_ **OR** _ **SUHODO**_ __ _ **COUPLE,**_ **DON'T** BASH OR **READ** , **JUST** CLICK **BACK**!

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **2 malam lalu, sebelum penyerangan para Penyihir 'hitam'..**_.

Dingin. Mata Jongin, lengkapnya; Kim Jongin, sudah semenjak tadi terpejam lalu terbuka. Terus seperti itu. Sudah 30 menit dia berdiri disana, terpaku menatap bangunan tinggi dihadapannya yang hanya berjarak 1 meter. Tinggal mengetuk pagar besar itu maka masalah beres. Tapi, urung...Ia teringat masa lalu jadi keraguan menggelayutinya lagi-lagi.

Ia rapatkan coat panjangnya. " _Shit_ , kenapa malam ini begitu dingin."gerutu Jongin. "Ah, pasti si keju juga sedang kedinginan."pikiran Jongin mengawang. Dia memikirkan pemuda berkulit _creamy_ itu sekarang. "Jongin, bulatkan tekadmu atau kau akan menyesal."

Ia tarik nafasnya dan dihembuskan cepat, mengingat Sehun seolah memberi keberanian kasat mata untuknya. "Ada untungnya juga mengingat si keju itu."gumam Jongin disertai kekeh aneh. "Berhenti berbicara sendiri dan mulai bertindaklah sekarang, Jongin."

Langkah pertama adalah menekan bel yang ada di pinggir pagar, 3 kali Jongin tekan. 5 menit Ia menunggu, Ia hampir mundur tetapi tak jadi saat pagar itu terbuka pelan menampakan satu pria berpakaian security dihadapannya. Tidak bergerak. Mungkin shock karena kemunculan Jongin.

"Apa kabar, Ahjussi Seo."sapa Jongin tenang.

Mata tua itu mengerjap, "Ah, astaga. Selamat datang Tuan muda. "sambutnya sembari mempersilahkan Jongin untuk masuk kedalam.

Sementara Jongin. Dia tercenung. Matanya membelalak. Saat 2 mata hitamnya menangkap 1 siluet familier yang kini tengah memandangnya penuh ketidakpercayaan. Baju sosok itu tampak rapi dengan pakaian tebal, jelas ingin berpergian. Tetapi, langkah anggunnya terhenti, tas mahalnya yang tadi digenggam terjatuh lepas keatas tanah berlapis marmer. Jemari lentik itu menutup mulut yang tadi terbuka. Dengan satu nama yang sempat terurai. "Jo-Jongin."begitulah yang Jongin tangkap dari gerakan bibir tanpa suara itu.

"Mama."bibir kissable Jongin juga bergerak kaku. Seolah tak pernah menyebut nama - _panggilan_ , itu dalam waktu lama.

"Nyonya Kim."security menunduk hormat lalu memundurkan tubuhnya untuk menjauh, memberikan waktu keduanya untuk berinteraksi. Ya, dua orang. Berstatus Ibu dan Anak. Kim Hyoyeon dan Kim Jongin.

"How are you, Mama?"Jongin berinisiatif menghapus keheningan. Hatinya didera rindu hanya dengan melihat Ibunya, wanita yang telah lama Ia tinggalkan karena satu _alasan_ tertentu.

Kim Hyoyeon sejatinya adalah seorang wanita rapuh dibalik sifat tegas yang menggambarkan sosoknya selama ini. Matanya mulai dibasahi air mata. Ia mendekati tubuh tinggi anak terkasih yang setiap malam selalu Ia rindukan. Memberikan pelukan erat, seolah takut sosok tinggi itu hanya khayalan belaka dan akan memudar ketika Ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sayang, kau benar-benar ada. Mama, tadi berpikir kau hanya bayangan semu saja. Bagaimana kabarmu, nak?"suara itu masih tegas, walau lebih didominan suara segukan tangis.

Jongin terenyuh, hatinya serasa diremas rasa bersalah. "Aku baik-baik saja, Mama. Bukankah tubuhku sekarang melampaui Mama, hee hee."canda Jongin guna mengurangi suasana sedih yang dirasakan oleh Mama nya. Jongin benci air mata. Apalagi bulir bening itu dikeluarkan oleh orang terdekatnya. "Well, apakah Mama bersedia membuatkan satu gelas berisi coklat hangat untukku dan juga kentang rebus?"

Hyoyeon melepaskan pelukannya berat hati tetapi permintaan Jongin lebih Ia dengarkan. Matanya menyorot sumringah. "Tentu saja. Ibu akan membuatkan dua permintaanmu. Ayo masuklah!"ajak Hyoyeon semangat. Ia menarik tubuh tinggi Jongin berlebihan. Ia hanya terlalu bahagia, bung. Maklumilah.

 _5_ _tahun_ , bukanlah waktu yang sebentar...benarkan, dude?

.

 _ **...**_ _ **Di**_ __ _ **ruang**_ __ _ **makan**_...

Sesampainya didalam, Jongin dipaksa duduk disalah satu kursi dengan meja makan panjang berbentuk oval yang kini dijadikannya tumpuan siku kirinya. 2 mata hitamnya tak berhenti mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik sang Ibu. Awalnya tadi memakai apron berwarna coklat tua, memasukan air kedalam panci kecil, mencomot satu mangkuk dengan kentang tanpa kulit dari dalam _Refrigator_ dan begitu seterusnya sampai dimenit entah yang keberapa, suara berat Jongin menginterupsi.

"Mama, ingin pergi kemana tadi?"

Hyoyeon tidak menghentikan aktifitasnya ketika menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. "Ke rumah Han mi- _sshi_."

"Ada apa?"

Hyoyeon diam-diam menarik senyum, sudah lama sekali rasanya. Terakhir kali Ia bisa berbicara sesantai ini dengan anaknya adalah sekitar 5 tahun lalu saat semuanya masih begitu damai, tidak seperti sekarang...yang hanya diakhiri kerunyaman.

"Merayakan hari ulang tahun,..."bibir Hyoyeon serasa dilem. Kelu untuk melanjutkan.

Jongin menunggu, meski Ia sudah menduga-duga. Tidak berharap sosok bocah berusia 12 tahunlah yang hendak sang Ibu sebutkan. Walau sebetulnya Jongin ingat. Benar tidak lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari kelahiran sosok terkasih yang setiapnafas yang Ia hembuskan juga selalu Ia pertanyakan eksistensinya...dan dia; adalah adiknya, _Kim Donghyuck._

"Apakah uri baby, _Donghyuck?"_ tanya Jongin sengaja menekan nama sang adik dengan lugas.

Hyoyeon mengangguk, jemarinya melepaskan tali apron, meletakan diatas _Refrigator._ Jongin rasa Ibunya sudah selesai, karena saat berbalik, tangan kirinya tengah menggenggam mangkuk berisi kentang rebus satu genggaman lainnya memegangi gelas berbahan keramik dengan asap yang masih mengepul.

Jongin melupakan sejenak pertanyaannya guna menyambut 2 permintaannya yang telah jadi. Saat 2 hal itu diletakan diatas meja segera saja Ia hirup aroma coklat dari gelas keramik itu. Benar-benar membangkitkan memori lamanya. Bibirnya tersenyum lucu, "Thanks, Mama."ucap Jongin lega.

Hyoyeon tersenyum teduh, "Sama-sama, kids. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Jongin menggeleng cuek. Dia lahap mengunyah kentang rebus manis gurih itu. "Kurasa untuk saat ini belum."

"Kau bisa jujur jika tidak keberatan."tekan Hyoyeon lembut.

Jongin kekeuh menggeleng. Dia masih betah berlama-lama disini. Sebentar saja, Ia ingin menikmati kebersamaan yang amat jarang bahkan hampir tidak pernah ini bersama Sang Ibu. Dulu Jongin pernah kembali tetapi hanya sejenak itupun dalam kondisi terburuknya.

Tetapi sekarang ini seperti kesempatan bagus. Ayah tirinya sedang tak ada ditempat, mana mungkin Ia menyia-nyiakan hal langka ini.

10 menit mereka berdiam diri. Hingga akhirnya Jongin selesai dengan kentang rebus juga coklat hangatnya.

Hyoyeon tersenyum untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

Jongin menaikan satu alisnya, "Apa ada sesuatu diwajahku, Ma?"

Hyoyeon menggeleng. "Tidak ada, , hanya terlalu bahagia."jawab wanita berperangaian elegan itu. Manik hitam yang diturunkannya kepada Jongin benar-benar memancarkan kebahagian. "Seandainya Papamu ada disini. Dia tidak akan berhenti mengajakmu berbicara."ucap Hyoyeon sambil menatap kosong keatas langit-langit rumahnya yang tinggi. Ada lampu kristal yang tergantung dan mempercantik atap langit itu."Dia masih sering menghubungi, Mama. Menanyakan apakah Kau sudah kembali."

Nyeri. Ini rasanya seperti Jongin dipukuli tangan tak terlihat berkali-kali tanpa jeda. Hanya ada rasa bersalah. Melelahkan.

Tak ada hidup yang menyenangkan jika kau terkurung dalam rasa bersalah tak berujung. Obat paling ampuh adalah meminta maaf dan kemudian dimaafkan. Terdengar sederhana namun faktanya itu lebih sulit dari mengerjakan puluhan tugas essay sekalipun.

"Nak?"

Mata Jongin mengerjap saat suara Ibunya memanggil. Ia langsung menghentikan lamunannya.

"Sekali-kali kunjungilah, Papa mu."

Tidak ada jawaban, pemuda yang semakin terlihat garis tampannya itu tertunduk disertai senyum tak bermakna. Hampa.

"Aku belum siap, Ma."

Hyoyeon memaklumi, sering. Tapi, dia mencoba memberi motivasi. "Umur tidak ada yang tahu, jangan menunda terlalu lama. Kau boleh menyesali tetapi jangan melupakan hidupmu dimasa ini. Papamu menunggu untuk pulang, dia sudah memaafkanmu, sayang."

Hening. Jongin tenggelam dalam dunianya lagi dengan Hyoyeon yang juga tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Jongin. Pemuda itu tetap dalam posisi menundukan wajah. Hingga, Jongin teringat sesuatu.

"Mama, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

Hyoyeon sudah menunggu. Ia menanti.

"Apakah wajar jika penyihir lain menggunakan tongkat sihir yang bukan miliknya?"

Hyoyeon tersentak. Kenapa pertanyaan itu sama persis seperti yang Ia pernah tanyakan pada Ibunya dan dalam sudut pandang lain; adalah nenek Jongin. "Tidak, nak. Jika dia menggunakan milik penyihir lain maka fatal akibatnya."

"Tetapi, Ma. Aku –maksudku Temanku itu tidak terluka bahkan luka sekecil apapun tidak tampak."

Hyoyeon mengerjap pelan, matanya memandang kearah lain. "Dua kemungkinan. Ini antara dia mate atau penyihir hitam. Ini sebenarnya rahasia tetapi Ibu hanya mengatakan hal ini saja, Penyihir hitam mampu menekan jauh sihir berlawanan dengannya, menyerap sihir milik penyihir lain. dalam artian singkat Ia bisa memakan sihir itu. Meski terdengar membahayakan, tetapi kekurangan dari kemampuan tersebut adalah; dia hanya bisa menyerap penyihir lain apabila dia memiliki rasa 'peduli'...cinta."

"Hah?"

Jongin tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Mata Hyoyeon tak sengaja melihat jam dinding pintu dapur. "Nak, sebentar lagi acara ulang tahun -Donghyuck akan dimulai."

Kepala itu mendongak cepat, "Benarkah, apa sudah terlambat?"

Untuk sesaat Jongin melupakan hal itu. Dia akan membahas ini dengan si Albino itu. Karena, adik terkasihnya perlu di nomor satukan. Toh, walaupun Ia kembali...Jongin yakin si Xiu-kerempeng-Sehun itu sudah tidur nyenyak.

"30 menit lagi. Perlu waktu 1 jam untuk sampai disana."

Jongin tersenyum bangga, "Mama, kita adalah penyihir dengan Teleportasi sebagai hadiahnya."

Hyoyeon menggeleng cepat, "Sayang, ini didunia Muggle."kata Hyoyeon tegas. Matanya menyorot tidak mengizinkan."Jangan sampai kita menjadi objek percobaan mereka karena kemampuan kita ini."lanjutnya lagi.

Mata Jongin memutar malas, "Come on, Mama. Apa kau lebih suka melihat wajah kecewa uri Donghyuck, huh?"Jongin berdiri, memutari meja dan menyentuh bahu Ibunya. "Tidak ada yang akan terjadi. Ayolah, Mama."paksa Jongin.

Hyoyeon berdecak. Bukannya tidak ingin tapi akan beresiko jika 1 manusia menyadari kalau mereka adalah penyihir bahkan bisa berpindah cepat ke lokasi lain dalam kurun waktu 5 detik saja, tak peduli seberapapun jauhnya jarak yang ditempuh tetapi tidak sekeren itu karena jika tak bisa berkonsentrasi; kata terluka pasti akan menjadi ujungnya. "Hampir 95 % tamu diacara itu adalah Muggle, bocah!"

Jongin meneguk ludah, Ibunya mulai emosi. Kata _bocah,_ sudah seperti alarm pasti. Jongin yakin setelah ini kepalanya akan di nistai oleh Ibunya yah itu jika si Kim Jongin tidak menghindar, ketika dia masih anak-anak, ehei sekarang dia sudah cukup dewasa maka dari itu, Ia mulai berjalan menghindari 1 tamparan penuh kasih dari Sang Ibu.

"Berani menghindar, huh?"galak Hyoyeon.

"Aku masih ingat rasanya dipukul, Mama. Kepalaku pasti benjol."dumelnya sebal.

Hyoyeon terkekeh. "Dasar lemah."hina wanita itu.

Jongin mendengus, "Aku pergi lebih dahulu. Kalau Mama mau memakai kendaraan sih terserah."ucap Jongin santai, "Ngomong-ngomong, tempat tinggal Papa tidak pindahkan?"

Hyoyeon menggeleng, "Tidak, masih disana. Dia melakukan itu agar kau tak perlu pusing jika mendadak ingin berkunjung."

Jongin mendesah pasrah dan mulai berkonsentrasi, sebelum mendengar ocehan Ibunya lagi. Tubuhna sudah menghilang.

Meninggalkan Hyoyeon yang kesal. "Dasar anak itu masih saja keras kepala."gumamnya, sebal tapi Ia merasa senang. "Baiklah, Hyoyeon sepertinya kau harus berteleportasi juga atau anakmu itu akan pergi sebelum kau memukul kepalanya itu."

Dan ya...Hyoyeon juga ikut berteleportasi jadinya.

.

.

.

" _ **2 hari kemudian...Hari Penyerangan...**_

Sehun sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kepalanya sudah di penuhi banyak pertanyaan tak waras yang jelas tidak akan dimengerti oleh siapapun termasuk dirinya sendiri. Sehun berontak, Ia berdiri cepat dari kursinya lalu berlari menuju lemari tempat penyimpanan sapu terbang berada.

Dua pasang mata dari orang yang berbeda memperhatikan gerak-geriknya, satu diantara mereka segera menahan Sehun ketika pemuda itu sudah berlari menuju pintu kelas, bersiap kabur. Keduanya bersitatapan, saling menukarkan tatapan berlawanan. "Jangan berani melangkah keluar, Kids."itu Cho-ssaem. Dingin dan menuntut. Biasanya Sehun akan langsung mengkeret dan bersembunyi seperti orang yang terbuang disudut. _Tidak_. Kali ini Sehun nekad, menaiki sapu terbangnya dan meninggalkan Cho-ssaem yang meneriakan namanya seperti orang kesetanan dibelakang sana.

"Si sialan Jongin itu, ada atau tidak. Selalu berhasil membuatku kesal tanpa sebab dan juga aku merasa kehilangan."gerutu Sehun, Ia membelokan sapunya ke koridor kiri, saat jendela besar yang mengarah langsung ke lapangan Quiditch terlihat tanpa berpikir ulang Ia melesat dan hanya perlu melaju 4 meter jauhnya Ia sudah ada disana.

Kesan pertama Sehun saat melihat Lapangan Quiditch adalah _Kacau_ walau tak ada korban jiwa.

Rerumputan seperti terbakar ditempat berbeda, barier yang melindungi sekolahan inipun sudah hancur entah karena apa.

Matanya bergerak cepat, mencari satu orang, satu nama dan satu jiwa yang semenjak tadi mengacak-ngacak rasa khawatir yang bercokol dalam benaknya... _Kim Jongin_. "Dimana?"hati Sehun terasa ditekan saat tak menemukan Kim Jongin dimanapun. Ia berputar diatas sana.

Stap!

Bukk!

"Akh!"

Tubuh Sehun seperti terdorong kekiri dengan seseorang yang mengurungnya dalam pelukan. "APA KAU GILA!"dengan teriakan keras menyusul kemudian. Perlahan mata Sehun terbuka dan hatinya begitu lega saat orang yang berteriak tadi benar-benar suara orang yang Ia cari.

"Jo-Jongin, itukah kau?"koor Sehun pelan, entah disadari oleh Sehun atau tidak, karena dua lengan putihnya kini juga tengah memeluk tubuh Jongin. Menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang orang yang selalu Ia sumpahi. "DAMN, KENAPA KAU TAK BISA HILANG DARI KEPALAKU!"

Jongin meneguk ludah kasar, ketika Sehun mendongak dan kini mata coklat cerah itu tengah bertubrukan dengan mata hitam milik Jongin.

Terlalu intens. Jongin mengalah, karena satu lesatan sihir hitam hampir mengenai mereka. "Aku tak punya waktu untuk berdebat konyol denganmu, Ok! Jadi sebaiknya kembalilah ke kelas dan jangan pergi kemanapun. Kau ama disana."

Jongin lebih sayang nyawa.

Tapi, Sehun itu. Ck, sepertinya dua orang ini tertukar. Sehun itu tidak menurut dan sekarang mendorong kasar tubuh Jongin lalu melesat turun dan bergabung bersama para Profesor.

Diatas sana Jongin mengumpat, "XIU-IDIOT-SEHUN!"Lalu menukik cepat, meletakan sembarangan sapu terbangnya dan berdiri disisi kanan Sehun. Mulai merapalkan mantera juga.

"Jongin, bukankah aku sudah mengatkaan untuk pergi bersama Chaser lainnya!"seruan keras itu di lontarkan salah satu profesor berperawakan tinggi, putih dan berwajah dingin. Kim Kibum. "JANGAN GILA, BOCAH!"

Jongin agak menjauh saat suara berat Profesor itu menyentak rasa takutnya. "Sorry, Kim-ssaem. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Xiu Sehun disini."'

Kim Kibum mendesah, Ia menggerakan tongkat sihirnya saat satu sihir hampir mengenai jantungnya dengan merapalkan. " _Protego Horribilis_ _!"_

mata hitam Jongin terbuka lebar, "Ma-mantera itu bukankah hanya digunakan untuk menangkal sihir hitam. Jadi, apa yang ku lihat tidaklah salah?"

kibum menggeleng, "ini memang sihir hitam. Ke-5 orang itu adalah legenda yang mengerikan. Mereka bertindak setelah sekian lama diusir didalam hutan perdamaian."pria itu berkali-kali merapalkan mantera yang sama, lalu tiba-tiba melayangkan kutukan tak termaafkan pada salah satu penyihir hitam yang juga merapalkan kutukan lainnya.

"CRUCIO!"Seru Kibum lantang. Amarah menguasainya menggantikan kesabarannya yang sudah habis.

"KEHAAAHK!"

Satu penyihir hitam terpental jauh, tubuhnya menubruk dinding dan terjatuh dengan suara kesakitan lalu terdiam dengan wajah menderita. Hampir mendekati kematian.

"Shit, Kibum. KITA BUKANLAH PEMBUNUH!"Satu teriakan keras terdengar memperingati. "JANGAN BUAT DIRIMU KESULITAN, BODOH!"

Itu Kim Heechul. Pria dewasa paling modis dan cepat panas yang pernah Jongin kenal.

"DAN KAU BOCAH TENGIK! JANGAN HANYA MELIHAT DENGAN WAJAH SUPER IDIOTMU! LAKUKANLAH SEPERTI YANG DILAKUKAN SI TROUBLEMAKER ITU!"

Jongin tersentak kaget, Ia mengangguk cepat. Sepertinya dia tadi terlalu kagum dan melupakan fakta bahwa dia sedang dalam medan tempur.

Baiklah, Kim Jongin. Konsentrasi. Dialihkan pandangannya dari Kim Kibum dan memandang penuh kearah sana, jauh didepannya. Penyihir hitam itu sudah hampir mendekati gerbang lapangan Quiditch. Hanya tersisa 3 penyihir.

Ia melirik sejenak kearah Sehun. Bibirnya terbuka kecil, lalu terkekeh saat ditemukannya Si Sehun tengah melesatkan mantera asal-asalan tetapi kuat kepada para Feene dan beberapa unicorn yang berada dibawah pengaruh sihir hitam.

Jongin benar-benar mengalihkan fokusnya lagi. "Fokuslah ke tempat yang benar."gumam Jongin. Ia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tongkat sihirnya.

"Fiendfyre!"seru Jongin.

Dari ujung tongkatnya munculah percikan api, ditekannya kuat. Membayangkan satu bentuk bayangan burung Phoenix raksasa, Ia melontarkannya keatas langit lalu menggerakan burung Phoenix raksasa itu menuju 3 penyihir yang tersisa.

3 penyihir hitam itu bersamaan merapalkan mantera. "PORTEGO!"teriakan ketiganya serentak.

"AAAKH!"

Satu penyihir terdorong jauh. Tinggal tersisa 2. Jongin hampir kalah, sihirnya terdorong mundur dengan tempo perlahan-lahan.

"Fiendfyre!"

Dan sihir lainnya dengan bentuk burung elang raksasa yang tak kalah besarnya membantu Jongin. Kedua hewan bayangan dengan kobaran api merah itu semakin menajam kuat, mengikis pertahan penyihir hitam.

Dan luar biasa. 2 penyihir itu terlempar jauh menubruk dinding keras lalu terkapar menutup mata.

"Hosh! Hosh!"nafas Jongin berderu cepat. Ia berjongkok.

"Ukh, sialan."Sehun ambruk dengan tubuh terlentang. "Aku baru bergabung tapi sudah melelahkan sekali."keluhnya dengan nafas pelan tapi terlihat kesulitan bernafas.

Sementara 5 Profesor yang menyaksikan aksi dua orang muridnya itupun hanya bisa berdecak kagum dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Satu Profesor mulai berbicara. "Kim Jongin dan Xiu Sehun."

Mata Sehun terbuka dan Jongin yang segera menegakkan tubuhnya. Dua orang pemuda yang tengah kehabisan tenaga itu saling bertukar pandangan penuh kecemasan.

Apa mereka akan dihukum?

Atau

Tidak?

"Kerja bagus. Madam Seo akan merawat kalian di Hospital Daerang."

Terkejut. Heran. Bingung. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Kim Jongin dan Xiu Sehun.

Sehun pertama bereaksi, "Tak ada hukuman untuk kami?"tanyanya bercampur senang dan lega.

Jongin hanya menanggapi dengan kekehan tak kalah lega tapi juga agak kesal dengan pertanyaan Sehun. Aneh, si albino itu seperti berharap mendapatkan hukuman. Jongin mendekati tubuh Sehun yang kini ada dalam posisi duduk, dengan kaki yang menjulur. Sehun mendongak sebentar untuk melihat wajah Jongin.

Wajah masam Jonginlah yang menyambutnya. Dan Sehun mengerti arti tatapan terlalu keji yang diarah Jongin kepadanya. Mampus, Sehun baru sadar kalau kata-katanya tadi seperti minta rasa capek alias kerja rodi alias menjalankan detensi.

Kim Kibum menggeleng disertai senyum keji. "Besok. Tenang saja, kalian akan mendapatkannya jadi semalaman ini silahkan beristirahat sebanyak mungkin. Karena, besok kalian akan berkencan dengan puluhan kuda, beberapa naga serta 40 kuali."

Ditambah orang yang memberikan hukuman buat mereka adalah Kim Kibum. Si dingin berhati iblis. Wajah gantengnya itu menipu. Sehun sih suka, tapi kalau sudah dihukum oleh beliau. Efeknya bisa baru 1 minggu hilang _ **. Ish, stupid-Sehun'rutuk**_ Sehun membatin penuh penyesalan.

Jongin menajamkan matanya kearah Sehun. Penuh dendam. "Kau."tunjuk Jongin.

Sehun menggaruk hidungnya, dengan wajah malu. "Hehehe."lalu terkekeh dungu. Mata coklat cerahnya menyorot penuh rasa bersalah. "Sorry, Cocktail."saat mengatakan itu wajah Sehun benar-benar di hiasi kata 'Maaf' dan 'Maaf'. "Aku sadar kalau aku salah, kok. Apalagi hukumannya tadi benar-benar mencekik. Aku mau minta maaf deh, siapa tahu habis menjalani hukuman tidak manusiawi itu, tinggal namaku saja yang bersisa."entah ya. Sehun itu sedang menyindir Kim Kibum atau meminta maaf.

Kata-kata panjangnya bisa dijadikan kesimpulan. "Hati-hati dalam berucap, bocah."itu Kibum. Suaranya yang berat itu makin terdengar menyeramkan karena dibumbui rasa pedas-pedas amarah. "Salah-salah nyawamu ku cabut nanti seperti shinigami. Kau mau?"tawar Kibum dengan senyum maniak ala Joker.

Sehun menggeleng antusias, dua tangannya terangkat dengan bibir terkatup rapat. "Tidak, terimakasih."

Jongin mendengus, kalau Kim Kibum mengartikan kata-kata sok melankolis dari Sehun tadi sebagai 'sindirian. Bedalagi dengan Jongin yang menganggap itu sebagai permintaan maaf.

Jelas saja Jongin enggan memaafkan. "Kau bisa tidak, sehari saja jangan berbuat kebodohan."

"Maaf, sepertinya itu kebiasaan ku."Sehun mencicit pelan.

Jongin malah melunjak jahat. "Itu bukan bagian terburukmu."tandas Jongin. "Aku sih tidak masalah kau mau melakukan hal paling bodoh dan mendapatkan predikat siswa paling gila yang pernah ada. tapi, jangan sertakan aku dalam cerita hidupmu ini. Keju!"

"Itu bukan kerjaanku. Takdir yang melakukannya."protes Sehun. Mulai merasa ditindas.

Kemana Para Profesor?

Tuh, sekarang sedang mengelilingi 2 orang paling nakal, berulah, dan merepotkan yang sekarang mula adu debat tak penting mereka.

"Takdir tidak akan ikut campur untuk manusia sejenis dirimu."

Sehun mendongak lagi, mencari-cari mata Jongin. Ketika ketemu. Ia menatap mata itu dalam-dalam. "Kau sepertinya sangat hafal diriku'ya?"tanya Sehun pelan. Ia mengambil posisi berdiri sekarang. Tubuh mereka sama tingginya alhasil 2 mata dengan warna bertolak belakang itu saling bertemu tanpa kesulitan.

Jongin balas memandang Sehun.

Coklat dan hitam legam.

Terang dan gelap.

Mereka benar-benar saling mendorong jauh dalam perbedaan.

Tunggu. Magnet. Kutub positif dan negatif yang saling tarik-menarik.

Ada kesamaan diantara kedua orang itu.

Yaitu, _saling ketergantungan._

"Semua orang juga hafal tentangmu."sahut Jongin.

Hening. "Tapi, hanya kau yang tahu pasti."

Alis mata Jongin naik satu, "Maksudmu?"

Kecewa. Sehun balas menggeleng pelan lalu berbalik pergi, memungut sapu terbang yang tergeletak diatas rerumputan lalu terbang pergi menuju ke luar lingkungan Sekolah.

Tidak paham. Gagal paham, kebingungan melanda Kim Jongin.

"Kejarlah dia, bocah."perintah Profesor paling kalem yang berdiri disana. "Kau lebih tahu dia dari siapapun disini."lanjutnya Profesor itu lagi. Dia Zhou Mi.

Ia berlari, memungut sapu terbang dan menaikinya lalu menyusul Sehun yang makin terlihat kecil diujung sana. Bukan menuju Asrama tetapi entah kemana tetapi arahnya menuju hutan. "Mau pergi kemana sih dengan kondisi amburadul begitu."gerutu Jongin. Kondisi sekolah dalam kekacauan. Barier pelindung juga hancur belum diperbaiki. Daripada kabur tak jelas begini, bukankah membantu para profesor untuk membangun lagi barier pelindung itu.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhnya pergi, Zhou. Penyerangan baru saja terjadi, kita tidak tahu apakah situasi benar-benar aman atau tidak."protes Henry.

Zhou Mi tersenyum. "Indahnya masa muda."koornya tidak jelas.

Plak!

Henry. Salah satu profesor paling muda itu baru saja menggeplak kepala bagian belakang Zhou Mi. Yah, tentu saja setelah berjinjit lebih dahulu karena perbedaan tinggi yang terlalu kentara.

Wajah Zhou Mi merengut, "Kenapa kau memukulku, sakit bodoh!"

Henry mencibir. "Malah bagus."katanya sinis.

"Masa muda memang indah. Maklumi saja Zhou, si mochi inikan hanya tahu nama-nama buku saja serta sejarah saja. Bahkan aku yakin dia tidak tahu apa itu Jatuh Cinta!"

Henry ternganga. Bibir mungilnya semakin mencebik. "Dasar Budak Cinta. Tidak ada jatah untukmu malam ini, Mr. Choi Shiwon yang terhormat!"

"A-apa?!"

Jangan berpikir yang iya-iya. Maksud tidak dapat jatah ini adalah tak ada jatah makan malam hasil masakan Profesor Henry. Yah, dia punya dua profesi. Menjadi profesor Sejarah dan Koki handal didapur utama Asrama bersama Madam Soonyoung.

"Rasakan!"Zhou Mi malah ikut menyertai dengan rutukan. "Aku tidak butuh dukunganmu, Choi!"galaknya lalu berjalan menjauhi. Tidak pergi namun merapalkan mantera _Reparo_ guna membersihkan kekacauan serta merapikan kondisi Lapangan yang hangus menjadi hijau seperti sedia kala.

"Good Job, Henry-ah."puji Profesor Sungmin. Ia baru saja selesai menghubungi kantor Auror tentang penyerangan ini. Ia mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan mengarahkan tongkat itu pada telapak tangan kirinya, "Avis."gumamnya pelan dan muncul satu burung merpati putih dengan paruh merah yang bertengger diatas telapak tangannya yang tadi terbuka. Ia membisikan beberapa kalimat. "Kondisi sudah terkendali."kali ini Ia berbicara seolah menjelaskan pada burung tersebut. "Sampaikan kini ke setiap kelas, oke Whitey."

Burung merpati itu bersuara, memahami apa yang dikatakan oleh Tuannya. Sungmin tersenyum teduh, "Pergilah dan laksanakan tugasmu."lalu Ia menerbangkan burung merpati itu keatas awan dan kemudian mulai melakukan apa yang diperintahkan.

Burung merpati terebut menukik kebawan dan kemudian berhenti sebelum menghempas tanah. Dengan indah mengepakan sayapnya masuk kedalam Gedung Belajar.

"Apanya yang bagus, aku tidak mau mati kelaparan."suara protesan ala bocah marah terdengar memasuki pendengaran Sungmin dan beberapa profesor yang tersisa. Pria manis bergigi kelinci itu hanya diam memperhatikan wajah tertekuk Henry dan juga Shiwon serta wajah marah dari pihak Heechul.

'Salahmu sendiri!"kata Heechul. Ia menarik tangan Hankyung untuk memeriksa kondisi para penyihir hitam itu.

"Berhentilah bertengkar dan sebaiknya kita melakukan sesuatu dengan penyihir-penyihir hitam itu."katanya lembut namun terdengar berbobot.

"Baiklah."Shiwon setuju. Wajah terkekuknya berganti kalem.

Henry pergi tanpa berkata-kata.

"Hah, kapan mereka akan dewasa."gumam Sungmin.

.

.

.

" _ **Diluar Sekolah...**_

"Ah, dasar Cheeseboy."

Jongin makin melajukan sapu terbangnya, "Hutan musim!"Jongin memekik saat Sehun masuk kedalam Hutan Musim. Hutan yang berisi 4 musim. Jika Sehun memasuki musim, gugur, semi maupun panas sih tak masalah tapi jika Ia nekad masuk kedalam musim Semi maka akan sangat berbahaya. Apalagi jika mengingat Sehun memiliki pernafasan yang cepat habis. Juga penghuni Musim Dingin itu amat sensitif.

"Cepatlah, Jongin!"seru Jongin panik. "Jangan gila, Sehun. Jangan buat dirimu mati dengan cara tidak bagus sama sekali. Cuma aku. Dan hanya diirku yang boleh melukaimu...membunuhmu."

.

.

.

 _Fiendfyre_

 _Sejenis sihir api yang tidak bisa dihalangi. Api ini membentuk makhluk-makhluk ajaib ketika membakar sesuatu. Bisa digunakan untuk menghancurkan Horcrux._

 _Reparo_

 _Mengembalikan keadaan suatu benda ke keadaan sebelum benda itu rusak._

 _._

 _ **(Aria &Moonie area...)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aria Note's point 1, Q & A dari**_ _(reviewer)_ _ **secaramenyeluruh**_ :

Q : Dia (Moonie) kembali dan itu tandanya apa?

A : Imperio _ **; tidak akan dihapus.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aria Note's point 2, Q & A dari review (**_Hunnienahunna _ **) secara individu :**_

 _ **.**_

Q : Bkin epep itu awalnya menyalurkan hobi nulis?

A : _**Tidak hanya sekedar hobi...**_ lebihdariitu _ **.**_ Menulis _ **adalah**_ alasan _ **dia (Moonie)masih tetap sudi mempertahankan nyawa'nya**_ dalam makna lain;masih bersedia menjaga jiwanya untuk tetap tinggal dibumi.

.

Q : Berimajinasi plus sayang sama kopel?

A : _ **Dia (Moonie) masih membuat kisah tentang mereka berdua (**_ Kaihun _ **). Hatinya tidak bermunafik lagi, dia sakit hati... Dia tahu**_ fakta _ **... Jongin sudah memiliki belahan jiwa...**_ yangsesungguhnya _ **. Tetapi, dia disini. Menciptakan kisah'**_ Imperio _ **; dengan meminjam latar Harry Potter AU, sert menjadikan Pair utamanya**_ KAIHUN _ **walau ada**_ SUHODO _ **setelahnya. Ku rasa itu cukup untuk dijadikan jawaban.**_

 _ **.**_

Q : Biar dpt banyak yang ripiu?

A : _**Sedikit ataupun Banyaknya...**_ review _ **... yang diterima oleh seorang Author... pastilah,**_ memilikimakna _ **tersendiri**_ bagi _ **si**_ Author _ **tesebut. Bagi dia (**_ Moonie _ **),**_ Review _ **= asupan energi yang didapatkan dari seorang**_ Reader _ **berupa**_ 1ataubahkan2kata yang saling bertautan _ **; memberi efek yang signifikan untukmembuatnya tetap**_ termotivasi _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Moonie Note's Point asfkjlh :**_ (Hunnienahunna) _ **memberi sarannya secara tidak langsung dari reviewnya, (**_ untukbertanyapadadirikusendiri _ **) dan aku sudah menjawabnya, lalu membagikan isi pikiran (**_ jawabanku _ **) pada'mu...dan**_ jugayanglain _ **. Maaf kalau**_ Aria _ **membuat Review dari (**_ Hunnienahunna) menjadi _**Q & A, begini. Ini agar lebih sederhana (tersusun) saja yah meskipun Aku sadar, kalimat perkalimat yang dibuat oleh **_Aria _ **memang terlalu di dramatisi. Hee Hee.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Terimakasih kami (**_ Aria _ **dan**_ Moonie) haturkan _ **pada semua**_ Reviewer _ **disetiap chapternya ( 0-7) :**_

 _ **Chap. 0 : babyosh, IzzSuzzie, KaihunnieEXO, Song Soo Hwa, BabyHunHun, Guest (**_ hena) _ **happybubblee, HamsterXiumin.**_

 _ **Chap. 1 : Sita2312, happybubblee, sehunyam, Guest (**_ loveaihun _ **), IzzSuzzie, Guest (**_ hunhunsoosoo _ **), Guest (**_ Kaihun520 _ **).**_

 _ **Chap.2 : IzzSuzzie, babyosh, Kim Candy, Guest (**_ reinnatanevil13 _ **).**_

 _ **Chap. 3 : Carameillia, Guest (**_ reinnatanevil13), _**Guest**_ (Kim Candy), _**Guest (**_ eung), _**Guest(**_ anaknyaabahsuho _ **).**_

 _ **Chap. 4 : babyosh, Carameillia, Guest (**_ reinnatanevil13 _ **), Guest**_ (Kim Candy), _**Guest (**_ anaknyaabahsuho _ **).**_

 _ **Chap. 5 : Kim Candy, windanovia8, Guest (**_ KH), _**Guest (**_ jongin is life), _**Guest (**_ reinnatanevil13),

 _ **Chap. 6 : Guest (**_ reinnatanevil13).

 _ **Chap. 7 :**_ kmel02, _**Kim Candy, Song Soo Hwa, Hunnienahunna, Guest (**_ KH), _**Guest (**_ reinnatanevil13), _**Guest (**_ Kaihun520 _ **).**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **At least but not the End. Sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya. (^_^)Viss.**_


	9. Chapter 9 'Be Mine, Sehun-ah Will you'

_**A Fanfiction**_

 _ **By AriaMoonie**_

 _ **Warn : ZONA KAIHUN AND SUHODO!**_

 _ **Desclaimer : Gue kgak ngakuin sihir-sihir Jk. rowling. Cuma minjem doang. Dan Kaihun punya EXO-L. SM ENT. But, this is story is mine and umm well...Moonie too.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hutan**_ _**Musim**_. Bersebalahan dengan Hutan Perdamaian. Dan Jongin kini tengah bermain kejar-kejaran bersama musuh bebuyutannya; mungkin.

Secerca kecemasan mendominasi sorot mata hitam Jongin. Remaja itu tak berhenti berteriak semenjak tadi guna menarik perhatian remaja lainnya, mereka sudah melintasi Hutan pada bagian Musim Semi.

Jika dilanjutkan maka berbahaya. "XIU SEHUN!"

"PERGILAH, KIM JONGIN!"

Terus seperti itu, keduanya saling berteriak. Yang satu memanggil untuk berhenti sementara yang lainnya berseru untuk mengusir.

Sehun terus melajukan sapu terbangnya dengan kecepatan maksimum, berkali-kali dia hampir menubruk pepohonan tinggi tetapi dia bisa menghindari dengan gesit. Konsentrasinya tidak goyah walau Jongin terus saja memanggil dan memintanya untuk berhenti.

Sehun pun tak mengerti apa yang tengah Ia rasakan. Hatinya terasa di tekan. Kepalanya terlalu pusing untuk berpikir jernih. Dia tahu resikonya, jika saja Ia nekad memasuki Hutan pada bagian musim Dingin.

Petaka untuknya sendiri. Tetapi, tujuan Sehun memang itu. Dia ingin mati saja, masa lalunya, semuanya bahkan tentang Kim Jongin. Buang, Ia ingin membuang itu bersama kematiannya.

"XIU SEHUN!"Jerit Jongin nampak jelas kefrustasian merasukinya hanya dengan mendengar suara beratnya yang tak hentinya meneriakan satu nama tanpa bosan. "BERHENTI ATAU KITA AKAN MATI SIA-SIA!"Jerit Jongin lagi-lagi.

 _ **Kita**_!

Mata Sehun membuka lebar. Kata _**Kita**_ bermakna; Dia dan Jongin kan?

Apa Kim Jongin sialan itu bodoh, apa dia bertekad akan mengikuti keputusan Sehun untuk; mati.

 _Shit, Kim. Kau menghentikan ku dengan ucapan sialanmu itu!...'serapah Sehun kesal bukan main, merutuk nama Jongin dalam pikirannya._

 _Sett_!

Sehun dengan otomatis menghentikan laju sapu terbangnya dengan mudah dan Jongin yang tak jauh dari belakangnya sama-sama menghentikan laju sapu terbangnya dan segera berlari kearah Xiu Sehun.

Sehun membungkuk dengan nafas terengah.

 _Srak_! _Srak_!

Langkah kaki yang bergesekan dengan dedaunan kering itu membuat Sehun segera mendongak.

 _Plak_!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di wajah sebelah kirinya, yep benar; Jongin menampar Xiu Sehun.

 _Hug_!

Juga memeluk tubuh pucat Sehun begitu kuat. Dengan suara bisikan rendah yang membangkitkan bulu kuduk seorang Sehun. "Dasar Idiot."itulah desisan Jongin.

Sehun terkekeh, dia membalas pelukan Kim Jongin; tak kalah erat. Bibir merahnya merekah, tersenyum begitu memukau. "Aku gila karenamu, Kim. Aku tidak tahu, rasanya hatiku sakit sekali."Sehun balas berbisik tak kalah rendah.

Keduanya sama-sama berbagi dalam suasana aneh. Lingkungan yang didominan es beku bukanlah tempat yang romantis.

Ambil simplenya, dua orang itu bisa berbagi.

Berbagi kehangatan tanpa perlu gangguan. Ini hutan dan hanya ada mereka berdua.

Jongin masih betah memeluk tubuh Sehun. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Xiu sehun dari ceruk leher si Albino. Matanya terpejam, menikmati setiap inchi tubuh yang ada dalam pelukannya. "Aku lebih gila lagi. Dasar Setan Sialan!"desis Jongin.

Ungkapan penuh dusta yang lebih mirip didengar sebagai kata pujaan yang tersamarkan dengan baik. Jongin tahu diri; hatinya mungkin mulai jatuh.

Bagaimana dengan Xiu Sehun?

Tebaklah!

"Aku ingin mati."kata Sehun seolah tengah membicarakan bahwa masakan Madam Soonyoung benar-benar enak. Jongin dibuat muak.

Kenapa?

Apa alasan Xiu Sehun ingin mati?

Dia memang idiot.

Ah, idiot memang nama tengahnya.

Xiu-Idiot-Sehun!

"Jangan mengatakan mati semudah itu!"sentak Jongin. Marah. Tetapi, pelukan itu juga belum dilepaskan bahkan makin erat setiap detiknya.

Sehun merasakan. Jongin marah. Ia tahu dari pelukan Jongin. Terlalu erat, sangat. Membuat nafasnya sempit. Alis mata Sehun menukik, wajahnya meringis tersiksa. "Jangan berlebihan memelukku. Aku tidak bisa bernafas!"omel Sehun. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu memukul pelan punggung Jongin dengan satu tangan sebelah kanannya.

Jongin mengerjap, dia baru tersadar. Pelan Ia lepaskan pelukan itu. Tidak, dia tidak menjauh karena tangan kirinya masih memegang pinggang sebelah kanan Xiu Sehun. Mata hitamnya memantulkan wajah Sehun; benar-benar wajah Sehun. Bibirnya menukik ke kiri amat tajam, membentuk seringaian mengancam yang makin menambah intensitas ketampanannya dalam mata; Xiu Sehun.

Sehun risih, Ia was-was melihat seringaian yang tidak pernah Jongin tunjukan selama ini. Dia suka senyuman itu tetapi jantungnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi karena berdetak terlalu cepat, Sehun akan merasa malu jika dia tidak segera melepaskan diri kukungan Kim Jongin.

"Lepaskan aku!"pinta Sehun kasar. Dia memaksa satu tangan Jongin yang masih bertengger dipinggangnya agar lepas. Nihil. Jongin tidak mau, dia menolak. Mata coklat hazel Sehun memicing, "Berhenti tersenyum mengerikan seperti itu. Kau seperti om-om yang ingin memerkosa anak perawan, tahu tidak!"ejek Sehun.

Jongin menaikan satu alisnya, dia tidak tersinggung. Hei, hei...Si Kim itu malah mendekatkan bibirnya tepat ditelinga Si Sehun. "Jantungmu."bisik Jongin sensual, membangkitkan gairah Sehun.

 _Oh, God! Apa yang salah denganku dan juga Kim Jongin ini...'pikir Sehun. Dia dilanda pertanyaan mengambang yang berakhir tanpa jawaban._

"Jantungku baik-baik saja. Kita baru saja berkendara gila-gilaan jadi wajar saja jantungku berdebar secepat ini!"elak Sehun. Dia beralasan. Tak sudi sepertinya jika jantungnya memompa secepat itu karena Seringaian seorang; Kim Jongin tadi.

Mau ditaruh mana muka Sehun jika dia mengatakan sejujur itu. Lagipula Sehun tak ingin berekspetasi terlalu tinggi.

Sumpah, dia juga merasakan bahwa jantung Jongin tak kalah cepat. Mereka masih dalam posisi saling memeluk atau lebih tepatnya hanya Jongin itu saja yang terlalu menempel pada Sehun. "Uuukh, jadi bisa lepaskan aku. Jujur saja, aku juga tidak mengerti dengan diriku hari ini. Kau pasti juga kebingungan kan?"tanya Sehun balas memandang Jongin jelas meminta jawaban yang normal-normal saja.

Jongin mengangguk. "Tahu rasanya mencinta?"

Sialan, sepertinya harapan Sehun untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang; biasa saja sudah pupus.

Gelengan tegas menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Sehun sudah katakan dia tidak ingin berekspetasi terlalu tinggi. Dia masih sayang hatinya yang sudah terlalu sering makan hati. Tidak hanya karena cinta tapi sama sakitnya serasa dikhianati.

"Aku tidak pernah mencinta, atau apapun itu!"

Jongin memegang wajah Sehun, mengelus pelan pipi putih pucat itu dengan pandangan matanya yang tidak lagi terarah wajah Sehun.

Melainkan pada; bibir merekah Sehun.

"Can I?"mohon Jongin. Ibu jarinya mengusap lembut bibir bagian bawah milik; Xiu Sehun.

Sehun menyumpah, "F*ck. Tidak, kau tidak bi-"

Bungkam, terlambat bibir tebal Jongin sudah mendarat diatas bibir Sehun. Melumat hati-hati, menyesap pelan tanpa berniat lebih. Dusta, si sialan Kim itu sudah memaksa Sehun untuk membuka mulutnya. Dengan cara menggigit nista bibir bagian bawahnya tanpa jeda. Hingga akhirnya Sehun menyerah.

Mereka saling melumat setelah Jongin berhasil menelusup ke celah mulut Sehun. Lidahnya sudah mulai menyentuh titik sensitif Sehun. Erangan demi erangan menghancurkan suasana tenang hutan musim dingin itu. Hembusan angin dingin menerpa kulit keduanya. Rapat semakin merapat tubuh keduanya, tak bisa dihitung lagi.

Lumatan itu terus berlangsung dalam sekian menit hingga akhirnya Sehun memukul dada bidang Jongin. Dan Jongin menurut dengan kekehan mengakhiri ciuman sedikit pemaksaan ala Jongin. "Khehe, Bibirmu manis."entah pujian atau apa. Yang pasti wajah Sehun berasa disiram air panas yang baru masak. Panas. Hatinya bahkan semakin cepat memompa darahnya yang mungkin menumpuk dengan kurang ajar pada bagian wajahnya.

Rona merah itu tertangkap mata hitam Jongin.

Sehun tidaklah buta, matanya masih normal walau tadi sempat tertutupi kunang-kunang kenikmatan. Matanya jelas melihat senyum bangga Jongin.

"Apa maksudmu?"tanya Sehun pelan. "Ci-ciu...-"

"ciuman tadi?"Jongin menggenapkan ucapan Sehun.

"Iya, yang itu."cicit Sehun.

Sehun sudah pasrah ketika dua tangan Jongin kini tengah memeluk pinggulnya. Capek hati saja jika memaksakan diri agar Jongin melepaskan tubuhnya.

Jongin tampak terdiam lama. Mencari jawaban yang tepat. Entahlah, Sehun tak berharap, dude. Cinta itu bullshit dalam kamus Sehun.

Sehun hanya berani memuja tanpa berniat meminta untuk dicintai.

"Tentang yang mana detak jantungku atau ciuman tadi?"tanya Jongin hangat, sengaja diulang. Ia bahkan berani menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi milik Xiu Sehun.

Kedua mata berbeda warna itu bertemu. Jongin intens mencari. "Hm, pilihlah?"sambung Jongin.

Sehun menegak ludahnya yang sudah tercampur dengan milik Jongin tadi.

Kegilaan apa ini?

Uukh, Sehun bingung sekali. Dia ingin menolak perlakuan Jongin saat ini. Namun, hatinya yang lain tak merelakan momen ini hilang. "Dua-duanya!"sahut Sehun cepat. Padahal dia tengah diserang kegugupan sekarang ini.

Awalnya wajah itu tak berekspresi namun lamat-lamat sebuah senyum tampan tampak. Menggerus jantung Sehun untuk memompa darah tak berjeda pelan.

"Jantungku berdetak secepat ini karena melihat matamu dan aku menciummu karena hatiku yang menginginkan."jawab Jongin lancar tanpa ada cacat.

Dua tangan Jongin juga tak bisa diam. Jemari besar dan agak dingin itu mengusap wajah Sehun begitu lembut dan hati-hati.

Dahi mereka masih menyatu.

Ya, ampun. Sehun harus apa?

Jongin memamerkan senyum simpul saat dilihatnya mata Sehum bergerak-gerak tak jelas nampak sekali gugup.

Ah, masa bodoh tentang nanti. Sehun hanya ingin menurut kata hatinya sekali ini saja.

Lihatlah...bibir merahnya yang agak bengkak karena gigitan si Kim Jongin tadi.

Tersenyum, Xiu Sehun sedang memamerkan senyuman yang paling tulus dan indah yang tak pernah ditunjukan oleh siapapun.

 _Kalau ini mimpi aku tidak ingin bangun dan kalau ini bukanlah mimpi maka biarkan waktu berhenti...'bisik Sehun didalam batinnya._

Hati Jongin menghangat ketika ulasan senyum menawan itu menghiasi bibir tipis Sehun. "Be mine, Sehun-ah. Will you?"pertanyaan penuh romansa itu mengusik hati terdalam Sehun yang sudah lama terkunci rapat.

Iya atau tidak?

Pelan Sehun menggeleng, "Kau hanya terbawa suasana."papar Sehun pelan. "Besok kau pasti akan menganggap ini hanyalah kesalahpahaman."lanjutnya tak ingin berharap lebih. "Juga...jangan lupa kalau kau masih punya kekasih yang pastilah mengkhawatirkanmu saat ini. Kim."

 _Sett_!

Sehun tersenyum, hanya saja kali ini senyuman terluka.

Ketika Ia merasakan pelukan hangat Jongin hilang begitu saja bersamaan dengan ucapannya tadi.

"Ah, aku...maafkan aku Sehun-ah."ucap Jongin. Mata hitamnya yang menyorot penuh cinta kini berganti dalam kebimbangan.

"Tak masalah. Jadi, sebaiknya kita kembali dan...ku mohon, Kim. Anggap ini tak pernah terjadi."

Mata hitam itu jelas memberi penolakan, "Tidak, mana bi...-"

Sehun memohon, "Ku mohon."

Jongin menendang udara kosong, Ia mengacak rambut hitamnya asal-asalan, korban pelampiasan kebodohannya.

 _ **Kau gila, Kim Jongin. Berani-beraninya kai mencium Sehun, disaat kau memiliki pasangan...'racau Jongin dalam hatinya.**_

Hatinya tidak menyesali ciuman tadi tetapi Ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Dua hati akan terluka. Jongin harus memilih. Gila, dia benar-benar gila.

"Kim, ayo kita pulang."

Jongin mendengus, "Ya."jawabnya singkat.

Adegan ini cukup untuk membuktikan hati mana yang sebenarnya sudah _terjatuh_ dalam kubangan cinta. Atau tidak?

Benarkah?

.

.

.

 _ **"Asrama Slytherin...Kamar Sehun, Zitao dan Kyungsoo.**_..

Kyungsoo mondar-mandir dengan Huang Zitao yang menatapnya jengah.

"Tenanglah, Dio."hingga akhirnya Zitao menegur juga. Kepalanya pusing karena Kyungsoo bolak-balik tak jelas tepat dihadapannya.

Kyungsoo menghentikan tubuhnya dan bergerak mendekati Zitao, meremas pelan kedua bahu milik Zitao disertai mata bulatnya yang melotot penuh ancaman juga kecemasan tingkat tinggi.

"Apa?"alis mata Zitao terangkat tak paham.

Kyungsoo mendudukan diri disamping Zitao. matanya menatap langit-langit kamar mereka yang dilapisi warna hijau gelap yang disana terhiasi pahatan yang membentuk tubuh ular, lambang dari Slytherin. "Kau tidak mencemaskan, Sehun?"

Zitao mengendikan bahu dengan wajah cuek. "Entah ada dimana, tapi aku yakin dia sedang bersama Kim Jongin."jawab Zitao kalem. Dia memeluk Kyungsoo, berbisik lembut. "Dia pasti baik-baik saja, dude."ucap Zitao berusaha menenangkan temannya yang sedang dilanda kecemasan akut.

Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Zitao lalu berdiri, Ia duduk dimeja belajar, membaringkan kepalanya disana sementara wajahnya terarah kepada Zitao. "Ku harap begitu. Hatiku tidak tenang sejak tadi."ucapnya jujur. Mata bulatnya terpejam pelan lalu terbuka lagi saat pintu kamar mereka terbuka.

Kyungsoo sudah bersiap memekik bahagia tetapi urung saat menemukan sosok Luhan yang Ia temukan dan bukannya Sehun.

"Luhan-hyung?"

"Ya?"sahut Luhan amat lesu. Mata nya berair, "Kalian tahu dimana, Sehun? Aku tidak menemukannya dimanapun. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengannya?"tanya Luhan beruntun.

Zitao dan Kyungsoo saling bertukar pandang, kedua remaja berbeda tinggi itu mendekati remaja paling tua diantara mereka. Memberikan pelukan rasa saudara untuk; Xiu Luhan.

"Jangan menangis, Luhan-hyung. Berpikirlah positif."ucap Kyungsoo.

Zitao juga ikut menenangkan, "Dia pasti sedang bersenang-senang atau sedang bertengkar dengan Kim Jongin. Kau boleh saja kok menunggu disini sampai Sehun kembali."kata Zitao.

Luhan menarik nafas berusaha untuk tetap tenang. "Jika dia belum juga kembali sampai besok pagi. Apa kalian mau menemaniku mencarinya?"pinta Luhan.

Kyungsoo dan Zitao tertawa kecil. "Hahaha, ayolah Luhan-hyung kami sahabat Sehun."

Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju, "Seburuk apapun tingkahnya dia tetaplah sahabat kami. Jangan lupakan fakta itu. Jadi, jangan berpikir kau sendirian disini, hm?"

Luhan tersenyum lega. "Terimakasih, adik-adikku."

"Ya, Gege."

"Ya, Hyung."

.

.

.

 _ **"Kantor pribadi Prof. Lee Sungmin...**_

.

"Zhou Mi, apa kau menyadari sihir yang dua remaja itu gunakan?"

Suara kalem Sungmin menggema pelan didalam ruangan berkedap suara itu. Ruangan pribadi milik Sungmin. Lee Sungmin, profesor pertahanan ilmu hitam.

Zhou Mi selaku orang yang diajak bicara sempat terdiam lama, dia sepertinya ragu. Tetapi, akhirnya dia berbicara juga saat mata bulat Sungmin menuntut.

"Ya, profesor lainnya pasti menyadari juga. Sihir itu terlalu tinggi untuk anak tingkat-2."

"Benarkan. Ck, aku tahu mereka keturunan langsung dari leluhur berdarah pureblood tetapi setiap kelebihan pasti memiliki kecacatan kan?"

Zhou Mi kali ini duduk diatas sofa sengaja mengabaikan tulisan huruf kanjinya diatas lantai berlapis permadani. Ia duduk tepat disebelah Sungmin. "Aku tidak kaget jika Jongin mampu melakukan hal itu. Jika mengingat bagaimana luar biasanya seorang Kim Kibum, yang notabene Kakak tertuanya yang terkenal akan kejeniusannya."ujar Zhou Mi.

Sungmin memahami maksud Zhou Mi. "Pasti kau lebih bertanya-tanya tentang Xiu Sehunkan?"tebak Sungmin yang langsung dihadiahi anggukan cepat oleh Zhou Mi.

"Kau benar. Dia memang sosok cerdas tetapi mengeluarkan kutukan dengan wujud elang sebesar itu bukanlah hal yang bisa dilakukan di usia semuda itu, yah terkecuali jika dia juga terlahir digaris keturunan berdarah pureblood seperti Kim Jongin sih tidak usah ditanya."

Sungmin mencubit ujung dagu lancipnya, mata bulat foxynya menyipit serius. "Elang identik dengan kekuatan besar. Tetapi..."

Zhou Mi menyambungkan kata-kata terputus milik Sungmin. "Tetapi wujud elang pernah di lontarkan oleh salah satu murid terbaik yang pernah dimiliki sekolahan ini...juga -"

"juga merupakan seoramg yang diasingkan karena dia adalah seorang...-"

"dari keturunan penyihir hitam atau dikenal sebagai Black Wizard!"

Mata kedua pria dewasa itu sama-sama terbuka lebar. Sungmin berdiri cemas dan Zhou Mi mengatupkan bibirnya yang sempat terbuka lebar.

"Impossible."koor Sungmin tak ingin percaya.

"Double impossible!"

.

.

.

Dua remaja itu sudah sampai digerbang utama Sekolahan mereka. Dengan suasana hening menyambut keduanya.

Sehun terbang menuju Asramanya yakni Slytherin dan Jongin juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Saat Sehun menyadari sosok Jongin todak melihatnya Ia berputar arah, menuju Danau Owl Valley. Letaknya tak begitu jauh dari Asrama Slytherin, tepat di halaman belakang Asramanya sendiri.

 _Sett_!

Kaki Sehun mendarat diatas tanah, Ia melempar asal sapu terbangnya dan meninju satu pohon tepat disebelah kanannya dengan wajah kacau. airmata sudah membasahi wajahnya, dengan suara segukan menyayat hati menyusul. "Hiks. Sialan! Sialan! Sialan!"umpatnya tanpa jeda. "Kenapa kau sepayah ini, Sehun! Bukannya kau sudah rela melepaskan tetapi kenapa kau tetap saja tidak rela!"suara Sehun makin mengecil setiap kata yang terucap.

Sehun terlalu merasakan denyut nyeri dalam hatinya sampai Ia tak menyadari ada seorang pemuda yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip.

"Sehun kaukah itu?"

Suara berat itu mengejutkan Sehun. Ia dengan cepat mengusap airmatanya yang terus menetes walau itu percuma karena bekas matanya yang sembab tetap mempertontonkan bahwa dia menangis. "Ukh, Iya ini aku Sehun. Siapa disana?"tanya Sehun berusaha keras menetralkan suaranya yang masih bergetar karena tangis.

"Aku Kris."samar-samar tubuh tinggi itu muncul dihadapan Sehun. Dengan seulas senyum tipis dibibir Kris.

Susah payah Sehun membalas senyuman tulus Kris. "Oh, Kris-gege. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kris semakin mendekat, tubuhnya hanya berjarak 1 meter saja dengan Sehun. "Aku seorang prefek, dude."

Sehun mengangguk paham, Ia menundukan wajah saat menyadari Kris menatapnya begitu teliti. Sehun tak pernah berharap bertemu dengan Kris dalam keadaan hatinya yang kacau balau. "Ah, iya kau pasti sedang berpatroli kan?"

"Begitulah. Lalu, aku tak sengaja menemukan seorang anak berkeliaran disini. Namanya Xiu Sehun. Apa yang harus ku lakukan padanya, humm?"

Sehun memundurkan tubuhnya ketika Kris berniat menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan.

Sehun kau aneh, bukankah ini yang kau harapkan. Bisa sedekat ini dengan sosok yang kau idolakan?

Lalu kenapa kau sekarang menghindar saat sosok yang kau idolakan ini hendak memelukmu?!

Ada apa Sehun?

Apa karena hatimu masih statis dan terhenti hanya untuk satu nama...Siapa?

Dia...Kim Jongin?

How stupid you are! Jongin is truely fucking bastard!

Yes, He is. But, I...I...

.

.

.

I Love Kim Jongin. I'm fallin into Him. Shit!

Tarikan kuat dari belakang tubuhnya sudah siap akan Sehun beri tinjuan namun urung saat Ia temukan sosok Kim Jongin.

Tangisan sudah turun tanpa bisa ditahannya saat aroma tubuh familiar kini memeluknya...saat Ia mendongak itu benar-benar sosok Jongin.

"Dont cry, Sehun-ah"dengan tambahan bisikan lembut yang pastilah akan menjadi candu bagi Xiu Sehun.

"SIALAN, KAU KIM JONGIN!"

"I am very sorry, Sehun-ah."

.

.

.

 _ **Aria...here!**_

 _ **Buat (Hunnienahunna)...: santai aja bruuh...hahaha, gue and Moonie seneng kok elo mau repot2 komen panjang dikotak review...khekhe. jangan kapok review dimari yak!... Yang lain juga jangan bosen-bosen review... Yak!**_

 _ **Ngomong2...**_

 _ **Sorry, pendek ya guys... Ini satu otak yang mikir.**_

 _ **Moonie lagi males mikir. Kampret, emang tuh bocah cunguk!**_

 _ **Maaf, juga yeth kalau BAHASA INGGRIS Gue blepotan...biar keliatan keren atau malah alay!?**_

 _ **Bomatlah...**_

 _ **Maklumi kalau isinya ada adegan ciuman. Huahaha, Gue memang agak mesum.**_

 _ **Gue maksa kalian buat review!**_

 _ **Jangan jadi silent readers!**_

 _ **Masuknya review itu bukti kalau kalian memang nunggu FANFICTION INI!**_

 _ **SO, CIAO!**_


	10. Chapter 10 'Patronus-Eagle'

**A** **Fanfiction**

 **By Aria... IYA DEH MOONIE! ELO JUGA.. -_-**

 **WARNING! : Bahasa kadang tidak formal, agak aneh, melenceng dari kalimat waras, agak kasar, umpatan bertaraf miring, harus menyertakan hati yang ikhlas ketika membaca cerita ini, typo sdah pasti.**

 **Desclaimer : Sihir-sihir didalam ini milik J.K ROWLING. EXO OT12 MILIK BERSAMA. TETAPI CERITA INI MILIK KAMI...OKE!**

.

.

.

 **PERINGATAN KERAS! SEKERAS-KERASNYA!**

 **INI BERKISAH TENTANG**

... **Kaihun dan Suhodo**...

 **...KAIHUN dan Suhodo...**

 **...KAIIIHUUUN dan Suhoodoo...**

 _ **NGGAK SUKA CERITA KAMI, PERGI SANA! NGGAK USAH NGOBRAL TEORI PERCOUPLAN/?! KAMI NGGAK BUTUH NASEHAT TENTANG KAIHUN DAN SUHODO YANG DELUSI COUPLE! KAGAK PEDULI! NGGAK SUDI JUGA NGELADENIN ORANG KUBEL(Kurang belaian :v)!**_

.

.

 **Semoga masih bisa dinikmati...amiin!**

 _ **Bacanya, perlahan-lahan aja supaya dapat feelnya.**_ **^_^**

.

.

 **Hari ini kelas pertahanan ilmu hitam**. Satu meja panjang berukuran 4 meter dengan 6 kursi sebagai pelengkap sudah terisi oleh Sehun dan kawan-kawan sejawatnya. Posisi mereka ada dibagian belakang, tersudut disebelah kiri dan jelas tempat paling aman untuk melakukan kerusuhan yang mana dalam sudut paling strategis itu tingkat kewaspadaan seorang profesor tidak terlalu tinggi atau dibawah 10 %.

Sudut itu yang memilih pastilah Xiu Sehun. Tetapi, orang yang menyarankan malah sedang diam, tidak cerewet, tidak merusuh, tidak juga berteriak ngelantur atau melontarkan pertanyaan tak nyambung seperti biasanya. Terhitung sudah 15 menit seorang guru atau sebut saja Prof. Lee Sungmin atau persingkat lagi _Lee-ssaem_ , begitu asyik mengoceh dengan kata-kata tegas dan secara bersamaan terdengar gampang dipahami.

"Baiklah, kelas hari ini akan dimulai dengan mempraktekan mantera patronus dimana mantera ini sangat bermanfaat bagi nyawa kalian jika tertangkap basah oleh makhluk tergelap dihutan kematian yaitu Dementor. Dilanjutkan dengan mempraktekan mantera Portego, ini akan cukup rumit tapi jika dilakukan secara telaten, aku yakin kalian bisa."

Itulah yang Sehun tangkap walau samar-samar saja Sehun mendengar ocehan beliau. Pria tampan berkulit pucat susu itu menumpu dagu dengan wajah tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Kyungsoo yang duduk disebelah kiri Sehun dan Zitao yang berada disebelah kanan Sehun tidak berhentinya saling bertukar tatapan. Saling berkomunikasi dengan bahasa isyarat, entah itu menggerakan bibir tanpa suara atau saling mendelikan mata meski yah akhirnya Zitao kalah ukuran karena fakta mata Kyungsoo yang lebih besar dan lebar tidak bisa disingkirkan alhasil dipertarungan bahasa bibir dan besar-besaran mata, Zitaolah yang keluar sebagai pecundang dan diapun dengan pasrah menjadi sosok tukang tanya...teruntuk Sehun, yang tumben diam seperti patung manekin yang dijadikan hiasaan ditengah-tengah kolam air mancur dilapangan Asrama mereka yang luasnya tidak manusiawi.

"Hun."Zitao memulai dengan memanggil Sehun sambil memutar mata dengan wajah super enggan ketika Kyungsoo masih saja memasang wajah menang. Ayolah, ini Cuma pertarungan biasa tetapi kenapa si mata burung hantu itu tampak begitu bahagia.

Sehun tidak langsung menoleh saat dipanggil oleh Zitao, tidaklah bukannya Sehun mendadak tuli atau mengidap budek sesaat, hanya saja dia memang enggan untuk mengganti posisi paling pas untuk suasana hatinya yang...ah entahlah. Sehun tidak mau menjawab, alasannya terlalu klise dan super menggelikan, dude.

Sedangkan Zitao, melihat Sehun yang tidak bereaksi hanya bisa menghela nafas dan kini berbicara kepada Kyungsoo dengan suara hati-hati. "Dio."

Do Kyungsoo menaikan alis matanya dengan sorot mata memancarkan hinaan, seolah berkata ' _Segitu saja kemampuanmu, dasar panda jejadian'_...Zitao mendengus dan ingin mencabik wajah 5 SD tersebut detik itu juga tetapi urung karena dia masih ingat tempat dan sadar sekali kalau Kyungsoo adalah teman sejawatnya selama 5 tahun tanpa rasa bosan meski memang berkuadrat-kuadrat ada keinginan untuk memusnahkan si mulut terpedas sejagat raya yang pernah Zitao kenal, ini memang berlebihan yah maafkanlah, manusia memang seperti itu. Kecuali kalau kalian sejenis alien berkedok tubuh manusia pinjaman, hei..hei sudah lain ceritanya kalau begitu. Lupakan, lupakan!

"Aku bisa pinjam buku ramuanmu tidak?"akhirnya Zitao lebih memilih mengacuhkan mata besar yang menyorot penuh hinaan itu dan mengalihkan pembicaraan saja daripada adu mulut dan dia akhirnya harus kalah lagi.

Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan wajah menolak. "Tidak! Terakhir kali kau pinjam, buku ramuanku hilang dan ternyata dibuang diantara tumpukan sampah busuk."cecar Kyungsoo mengingatkan kesalahan yang dulu pernah Zitao lakukan.

Kali ini Zitao tidak hanya ingin mencabik wajah Kyungsoo tapi berniat ingin menenggelamkan orangnya juga ke rawa-rawa dengan memunculkan buaya didalam rawa itu kalau perlu. "Oh ayolah itu sudah lama sekali, aku bahkan menggantinya sehari kemudian."tukas Zitao tidak langsung menyerah begitu saja. "Pinjamkan sebentar saja, dude. Ini bukan untukku tapi buat Sehunloh."kali ini Zitao merayu dengan nama Sehun menjadi umpan. Sempat pula pemuda berkantung mata mirip mata panda itu melirik kearah Sehun dan merasa lega karena si Albino itu tidak merespon atau tidak peduli sekitar.

Kalian tidak tahu saja, biasanya jika Zitao sudah membawa-bawa Sehun dalam pembicaraannya dengan Kyungsoo maka malang bagi jidat mulus Zitao. Karena, tidak pelan si Sehun itu akan menjitak Zitao tanpa ampun. Zitao merinding sesaat, dia menggeleng setelahnya. Memilih untuk menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang lama-lama menjadi lunak alias dalam mode tenangnya lagi dan akhirnya dia memperbolehkan Zitao meminjam, buku ramuannya.

Ah, betapa manisnya persahabatan tiga orang ini kan. Sehun yang setengah miring tapi sebenarnya tampan berkubik-kubik dengan bonus otak brilian meski tidak kelihatan. Kyungsoo si cerdas tapi bermulut setajam silet, yeah. Dan ehei Zitao yang jago dalam bidang atletiknya terutama bermain kejar-kejaran bahkan berpartisipasi dalam Tim Quiditch Asramanya yakni Slytherin. Mereka saling melengkapi walau juga tak jarang berargumen jika tidak sejalan dalam memutuskan sebuah rencana. Tapi, ehei kalian perlu tahu. Mereka bersahabat sudah 5 tahun lamanya. Bukan waktu sebentar kan?

Abaikan itu, ayo kembali ke fokus utama kita. Sehun yang sedang –entah-kerasukan atau –salah-makan.

"Baiklah."kata Kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan buku ramuan itu kepada Zitao.

Zitao tersenyum kecil, "Kau akan berterimakasih padaku setelah ini."katanya mencurigakan.

"Maksudmu?"akhirnya Kyungsoo jadi penasaran dibuatnya dan bahkan mengajukan pertanyaan.

Zitao menggeleng dengan mata terpejam, "No, no. Diam dan perhatikan saja!"perintahnya, lalu membuka mata dan memindahkan pandangan matanya kepada –Xiu Sehun dan juga menutupi pandangan Sehun dengan buku ramuan milik Kyungsoo.

Menuai decakan malas dari pihak Kyungsoo. Mata bulat itupun menyipit penuh intimidasi. Roman-romannya dia mulai memahami rencana yang sedang dilaksanakan oleh pemuda berdarah China tulen tapi jago berbahasa korea itu dalam diam.

"Hun."panggil Zitao.

Sehun tidak bergerak, bahkan matanya pun tidak. Tenang saja, dia masih bernafas dengan normal kok. Tidak ada yang kurang dari dirinya, masih tetap imut, ganteng, imut...imut, cantikuhuk. Maaf, tidak nyambung. "Sehun, setelah jam ini adalah ramuan ya. Kau boleh mencontek tugas essay Kyungsoo kok."

Kyungsoo melotot. Mulutnya mengap-mengap mirip ikan kakap kehabisan oksigen. Ternyata dugaanya tidak meleset. Wajahnya sekarang berubah dihiasi rona kemerahan. Dongkol luar biasa.

 _Dasar panda licik...sialan'batin_ Kyungsoo mengumpat penuh nafsu.

 _Sett!_

Oh, oh lihatlah. Sehun baru saja menoleh. Tidak hanya menoleh tapi juga menjulurkan tangannya untuk merebut buku ramuan yang tadi di sodorkan oleh Zitao tepat didepan wajahnya.

Zitao tersenyum puas, dia memamerkan buku ramuan Kyungsoo dan mengiming-imingi. "Kau mau buku Kyungsoo?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Kau harus mengatakan jawaban sejujur-jujurnya dari pertanyaan yang akan aku ajukan."

Wajah Sehun mendadak dihiasi wajah ragu. Dia duduk lagi, tetapi tampak berpikir keras. Mungkin memutuskan jawaban yang sekiranya tidak merugikan untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia melirik sinis kearah Zitao. Dia kenal Zitao, pemuda itu cukup licik. Kalau Sehun tidak cerdik maka dia tidak akan mendapatkan keuntungan apapun. "Tidak perlu, aku bisa mengerjakannya nanti. Lagipula sebelum kelas Ramuan, ada waktu satu jam untuk istirahat makan siang dan aku akan memakai waktu itu sebaik mungkin untuk mengerjakan essay itu."jawab Sehun yakin seyakinnya.

Menuai kerutan kaget dari pihak Zitao. Rencananya gagal. "Oh, ya sudah. Aku saja yang mencontek dan memonopoli buku Kyungsoo. Hehehe."well, Zitao pantang menyerang sih. Dia agak ulet jadi manusia walau terkadang kelebihannya itu bikin jengkel.

"Ya, terserah kau saja."papar Sehun santai. Padahal wajahnya sudah berubah ekspresi. Menyesal...mungkin.

"Oh, bagus. Bagus, hahaha. Oh, informasi saja kelas ramuan akan dilaksanakan setelah jam ini selesai dan sebelum jam istirahat."

Mendengar itu rasa panik mulai menguasai Sehun.

Oh, jangan abaikan ekspresi Kyungsoo yang sudah suram. Sesuram lampu pijar, yang akan redup dan semakin redup ketika minyaknya mulai tersedot habis oleh lampu pijar itu. Dalam kasus seorang Kyungsoo adalah pemicu-pemicu dari kesabaran yang pelan-pelan mulai dia buang dan siap berganti rasa murka.

Kata lainnya...menahan diri, bung...dari apa?

Ingin buang besar?

Tidaklah!

Please deh, Kyungsoo itu bukan burung camar yang asal mengeluarkan benda emas-bau-menyengatnya sembarangan, yah walau masih dalam spesies yang sama. Dia itu tetap spesies Burung hanya saja dari habitat yang berbeda alias – _ **Burung Hantu.**_

 _ **Persingkat saja, Kyungsoo sebenarnya menahan diri**_...dari emosinya yang siap merapalkan mantera _Avada Kedavra_ khusus untuk Huang-panda-Zitao-bulukan seorang. Secara Cuma-Cuma. Dengan potongan harga 0,0000001 %. Oh, gosh berhenti melebih-lebihkan isi pikiran orang lain, dude! Itu bukan tindakan yang tidak baik...eh/?

"Kau serius?"tanya Sehun agak curiga tapi percaya juga.

Zitao mengangguk super santai. Berpura-pura tidak menyadari wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah berubah mengerikan. Sedikit informasi saja, wajah Zitao memang tidak ada tanda-tanda dihinggapi wajah ketakutan atau ingin mengubur diri kedalam bumi paling dalam, tetapi lihatlah dari sisi lain alias dari sisi bagian belakang punggung Zitao, temukanlah keringat yang membanjir. Dia sudah mandi keringat semenjak dia menyadari Kyungsoo melancarkan mata lasernya yang penuh akan ancaman nonverbal dalam cara pandang Zitao sendiri.

"Trust me, Sehun."tutur Zitao benar-benar meyakinkan saat mengatakan itu.

Sehun yang memang polos-polos agak stupid itupun yang percaya saja.

Sehun yang malang.

Huh, dasar Zitao kurang jahat...err/?

"Huang Zi Tao."panggil seseorang dengan suara dingin dengan aura gelap.

Tidak, bung. Itu bukan suara Kyungsoo atau aura tubuh si burung hantu itu. Tetapi...Lee Sungmin _Lee-ssaem._ "Ku pikir kau adalah salah satu yang cerdas dalam menggunakan mantera patronus'kan?"tanya beliau kalem.

Zitao memutar tubuh dan kepalanya dengan patah-patah. Bibirnya tersenyum kaku. Dia mengangkat tangan yang Ia gunakan untuk menggaruk hidungnya dengan wajah seputih tepung terigu. Putih tanpa warna. Sepucat mayat. Dia diserang ketakutan dadakan.

"Ah, saya tidak secerdas itu."sergah Zitao merendah diri.

Lee-ssaem tersenyum mendengar jawaban Zitao. Pria dewasa berwajah remaja itu mengakui kalau Huang Zitao adalah murid terpintar diangkatannya, bersamaan dengan beberapa murid lainnya, sebut saja Suho, Kyungsoo, Sehun. Tetapi, berbicara dalam kelasnya ketika dia sedang berdiri didepan sini bukanlah situasi yang bisa ditoleransi oleh sosoknya meski murid itu memang paling jenius sekalipun. Dimata foxynya yang tajam dan jernih, -semua murid itu sama saja. Nakal dan susah diatur.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau berbicara begitu mesra dengan Xiu Sehun. Tempat Ini bukan tempat yang bisa kau pakai untuk tempat berpacaran dan memamerkan kemesraanmu, nak."

 _Gluk!_

Zitao baru saja meneguk ludah. Dia ketakutan. Merinding menguasai bulu kuduknya yang berdiri serentak seperti baru saja di rebonding.

Sehun sama saja. Dia sudah mematung ketika kata 'berpacaran' ditangkap telinga normalnya.

Sesungguhnya kata-kata Lee-ssaem yang mengarah sebuah keambigayaan tidak akan sengefek ini kok jika saja ingatan –Xiu Sehun- tidak kembali ke kejadian malam tadi. Dimana malam itu adalah malam terburuk sekaligus membahagiakan dalam 4 tahun terakhir ini. Juga adalah kejadian paling indah yang pertama kali Ia rasakan setelah sekian lama berkabung dalam – _ **duka.**_

"Ku rasa penjelasan ku tentang cara memakai patronus sudah kalian simak dengan baik'kan?"tanya Lee-ssaem sambil mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh murid yang ada didalam kelasnya dihari itu. Menikmati setiap ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh anak-anak asuhnya itu dalam diam.

"Ya, Lee-ssaem."sahut mereka serentak tak terkecuali trio troublemaker kita.

"Bagus. Nah, mari kita mulai dari -..Ahn Jinhyun."

"Ne, Lee-ssaem."sahut seorang siswi berparas cantik dari Asrama Hufflepuff.

Menit demi menit terlewatkan. Dan tibalah giliran Xiu Sehun. "Xiu Sehun."

"Ne."

Sehun melenggang dengan langkah cuek dan agak malas, ciri khasnya. Dia tersenyum lebar kepada guru bermata foxy yang juga membalas senyumannya dengan amat tipis. "Ku harap kali ini kau berhasil, Sehun-sshi."ucap Lee-ssaem.

Sehun mengangguk pelan. Dia mulai mengangkat tongkatnya disertai wajah serius. Hal itu cukup mengejutkan bagi Lee-ssaem tapi toh dia diam saja dan memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Sehun.

"Ingatlah kenangan paling menyenangkan yang kau miliki, Sehun-sshi."

Lagi Sehun hanya mengangguk.

Lee-ssaem membuka lemari yang telah dimanterai sihir pengunci. Pria manis dan berkepribadian tenang itu mengayunkan tongkatnya dan merapalkan mantera ' _Alohomora'_ dengan suara pelan. "Bersiaplah, Sehun-sshi."katanya sekali lagi memperingati.

Sehun memejamkan mata, mengingat memori paling indah dan menyejukan hati juga pikirannya. Jauh sekali Ia masuk kedalam ingatannya.

Lebih jauh lagi.

 _Ujung tongkat Sehun kini memercikan cahaya kebiruan._

Hembusan nafas Sehun terdengar begitu teratur.

 _Percikan biru itu kini mulai bertambah setiap detiknya, memendar seterang cahaya bulan sabit._

Percariannya terhenti saat Ingatan beberapa tahun silam telah Ia temukan.

Kondisi dimana yang Ia ketahui hanya ada –ketentraman- bersama keluarganya tanpa ada campur tangan kebusukan seperti saat 4 tahun belakangan ini.

Perasaan dimana hatinya menghangat saat merasakan pelukan penuh rasa kasih sayang dari orang tuanya; harta paling berharga yang tidak akan tergantikan apapun. Meski berlian paling mahal dijadikan pertukaran. Tidak, bagi –Xiu Sehun... –berlian tak lebih mahal dari senyuman Ibunya ataupun suara hangat Ayahnya.

 _Cahaya seterang bulan sabit itu menjadi sangat terang, memenuhi ruang kelas ke setiap sudutnya dengan ujung tongkat Sehun menjadi pusat energinya._

Indah; kata itu sangat pas untuk menggambarkan kondisi seorang –Xiu Sehun- saat ini. Matanya yang terpejam, bibirnya yang melengkung tipis dengan aura yang memancarkan penuh ketenangan, udara yang mendadak begitu hangat. Serta-merta cahaya yang perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi lekukan burung elang berukuran 2 meter dengan cakar juga di imbuhi paruh kuatnya, serta kepakan sayap lebarnya yang mengepak pelan dan...

Tepat di titik kebahagian terisi didalam hati Sehun, diwaktu yang bersamaan Ia melontarkan mantera. "PAT –"

 **Deg!**

 **...**

" _ **Be mine, Sehun-ah. Will you?"**_

" _ **Kau hanya terbawa suasana."**_

" _ **Ah, aku...maafkan aku Sehun-ah.."**_

 **...**

Plash!

 _Cahaya kebiruan berbentuk –elang- yang tadi sempat terpancar terang itu tiba-tiba lenyap tak berbekas. Wajah-wajah kagum kini berganti terkejut juga kecewa._

Mata Sehun terpejam kuat untuk kedua kalinya. Tanpa diminta, bahkan Ia berusaha keras melupakan ingatan tadi malam. Bukan main nyerinya saat ingatan itu mendobrak pikiran dan hatinya.

Suara-suara si Kim-Sialan-Jongin menghancurkan segalanya.

Ingatannya...hatinya...pikirannya.

Ketika Jongin memintanya untuk menjadi –kekasihnya.

Ketika Jongin tiba-tiba terhenyak dan sibuk dalam kebingungan.

Ketika Jongin melangkah mundur dengan hati ragu...dan pelukan kuat yang Ia rasakan tadi malam. Saat didanau Owl Valley.

Gila..ini menyedihkan. Bagaimana satu ingatan bisa memutar-balikan hari-hari seorang Xiu Sehun yang biasanya normal...ah, tidak selalu tidak normal.

Jongin selalu ada dimanapun, didekatnya, hampir setiap detik. Didalam kelas, dilapangan, terkecuali di Asrama.

Bukan tubuh Jongin melainkan – _ingatan tentang Kim Jonginlah yang selalu ada dimanapun, Xiu Sehun berada._

Dan...sialannya lagi Si Sehun ini mulai menyadari...kalau dia, hatinya

...sudah terjatuh dalam pesona. Kim-Bastard-Jongin.

"Sehun-sshi!"seruan itu mengembalikan Sehun ke dunia sebenarnya yakni –Bumi. Disini. Disekolah sihir. Dikelas Pertahanan Ilmu hitam dan ghost—Sehun langsung tertawa dengan nada suara aneh. Itu Ia lakukan semata-mata untuk menutupi hatinya yang sedang bersedih. "Eheueheu."

Nafas tegang Lee-ssaem terhembus lega secara sembunyi-sembunyi, Ia membuka mata dan menekankan suara tegas andalannya. "Aku memberimu sekali lagi kesempatan dan lakukan dengan benar maka nilaimu mungkin lebih baik dari C+."

'...dan _jangan melakukan hal diluar nalar seperti tadi di lain hari, nak_.. _karena itu sangat membahayakan untuk kehidupanmu kelak._ 'pikir Lee Sungmin mendadak dilanda kecemasan. Hatinya mulai tidak karuan karena apa yang dia pikirkannya selama ini hampir mendekati 100 % benar.

Tubuh Sehun mundur cepat ketika dia melihat Dementor lainnya sengaja dimunculkan oleh Lee-ssaem. Ekspresi seriusnya menghilang entah kemana tergantikan wajah konyol yang biasa dilihat oleh orang-orang yang setiap hari satu kelas dengan Xiu Sehun.

Konyol dan selalu membuat ketagihan untuk disaksikan. Itulah Xiu Sehun yang seharusnya.

Krieet'

Suara pintu yang terbuka amat pelan dengan suara decitan mencurigakan.

Kalau tadi mereka terlalu dibuat kagum, excited, interested akan apa yang Sehun lakukan beberapa detik yang lalu maka lain halnya dengan saat ini.

Karena, decitan pintu almari yang terbuka...membuat banyak murid tak sedikit yang memundurkan tubuh mereka secara teratur, menjauh dari sesuatu benda eh sosok berjubah hitam, berwajah kekurangan daging..maksudnya Cuma tengkorak saja, dengan pakaian kekurangan bahan, warnanya hitam pula, miskin sekali. Duh, Sehun mulai melantur nih.

Tepat sosok yang dikenal dengan nama Dementor itu sudah berada didepan Sehun, tidak hanya hawa disekitar pemuda itu saja yang berubah. Hampir seluruh murid merasakan hawa dingin, penderitaan dan kesedihan yang ditebarkan oleh makhluk sok horror padahal perlu dikasihani itu. Baju yang dikenakan sobek-sobek begitu sih. Wajar sajakan Sehun jadi bersimpati daripada ketakutan.

Dekat semakin dekat. Wajah Dementor itu hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi saja sudah siap menghirup kebahagiaan dalam diri Sehun. "Dementor-sshi, mau apa?"tanya Sehun polos, dia mengerjap dengan dua mata coklat cerahnya. "Mau memakan kebahagiaanku, ya?"lanjut Sehun terlihat masa bodoh saat Dementor itu mulai menghisap 'kebahagiaan' dalam dirinya. "Jangan deh, yang aku punya hanyalah dosa. kebahagiaan itu seperti semanis madu buatmu'kan? Sementara Kalau diibaratkan dosa itu semacam daging busuk ya kan! Jadi mau sebanyak apapun kau mengambil kebahagian dalam diriku maka siap-siap saja kau muntahkan lagi karena hatiku ini terlalu banyak dosanya,"kali ini Sehun sedikit memundurkan wajahnya tanpa ada rasa takut. " tahu tidak tinggi dosa ku melebihi gunung Himalaya, pokoknya."

Respon anak-anak lainnya cukup menarik. Ada yang menyumpahi Sehun, ada yang mengkhawatirkan anak bengal level kapak merah itu, dan bahkan ada yang tertawa geli karena obrolan tak jelas ala Xiu Sehun.

"SEHUN KAU GILA!"Pekik Baekhyun histeris, nah salah satu kelompok yang diserang kekhawatiran adalah pemuda bermata sipit ini. "DIA BUKAN TEMANMU, BODOH! CEPATLAH GUNAKAN PATRONUS MU!"Sarannya lagi dengan suara jejeritan sarat akan cemas. Tidak hanya pemuda bermarga Byun itu saja yang dilanda rasa cemas, beberapa yang mengenal Sehunpun sama takutnya tetapi hanya diam saja, karena masih ada Prof. Sungmin disana.

Kyungsoo dan Zitao sudah memasang tongkat mereka masing-masing untuk membantu sahabat mereka yang tidak waras itu. Hei, mana mungkin mereka menyebut atau mengaku sebagai Sahabat Xiu Sehun. Kyungsoo dan Zitao jelas mengetahui alasan Sehun yang tetap saja berdiri seperti orang dungu dan oh neraka...pemuda bengal itu bahkan mengajak Dementor yang Cuma punya tulang itu bicara.

"Apa yang dia lakukan sih."desis Kyungsoo geram.

Sehun menoleh kearah 2 sahabatnya, tidak ada ekspresi awalnya tetapi pada akhirnya dia memasang wajah memelas. "HUWAAAAA! TOLONG AKU!"Jerit Sehun menyedihkan.

Prof. Sungmin segera memusnahkan Dementor itu dan mendekati Sehun dengan wajah khawatir. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk lemah, "Tidak apa-apa, Lee-ssaem. Maafkan aku, sungguh aku tidak bisa paham bagaimana memakai mantera pelindung itu."ucap Sehun lemah.

Lee Sungmin menyimpan kata-kata Sehun dalam ingatannya, menyaring dan menyimpulkan pertanyaan, '... _lalu_ _apa yang kau lakukan tadi, kenapa seolah tidak menyadari kekuatan yang rapalkan tadi...'pria_ itu membatin. Alisnya menukik samar, suatu kesimpulan pasti yang ia dapatkan dari Xiu Sehun.

Sehun berpura-pura tidak menyadari ketika melontarkan sihirnya yang luar biasa dengan patronus –Eagle- sebagai bentuk makhluk ajaib yang Ia keluarkan.

Atau...

Dia memang benar-benar tidak menyadari bahwa dia baru saja mengeluarkan mantera paling terkutuk yang pernah ada dalam sejarah – _ **Dunia Sihir.**_

"Kau gagal lagi tetapi datanglah ke ruanganku setelah seluruh jadwal kelasmu hari ini selesai."

Sehun mengangguk pasrah disertai wajah sedih.

'Selanjutnya, Lee Taeyong."

Sehun berbalik dan kembali duduk diantara Kyungsoo dan Zitao yang langsung menghujani beragam pertanyaan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"Kyungsoo lebih dahulu bertanya.

"Tadi itu luar biasa, dude. "disaat Zitao berkata seperti itu alis Sehun mengkerut penuh tanya. "Tetapi, kau tiba-tiba jadi tidak keren lagi sedetik kemudian."ekspresi Sehun berubah dongkol. "Pasti ada sesuatu yang mengacaukan ingatan membahagiakanmu'kan?"kali ini Zitao super kepo.

Kyungsoo menggeplak bahu Zitao dengan sukarela.

Plak!

"HEI!"Jerit Zitao.

"Shut up, Panda!"

Sehun menarik nafas berat, "Kenapa aku merasa mengantuk sekali?"gumam Sehun.

"Kau bicara sesuatu?"

"Tidak, Dio. Aku sedang sikat gigi?"jawab Sehun mulai tidak nyambung.

"Tralala, Sehun kita yang normal kembali lagi."itu Zitao.

Plak!

2 kali Kyungsoo memukul Tao. Tepat di bahunya. Dengan buku ramuannya. Pasti sakit.

"SAKIT, KYUNG!"Pekik Zitao misuh-misuh. "Kenapa kau jahat sekali sih. Apa salahku coba?"

Kyungsoo hanya membalas dengan wajah super datar. Dia memilih untuk memperhatikan Sehun saja. "Aku paham, Hun. Menggunakan mantera sebesar tadi memang menguras tenaga. Lainkali jangan lakukan itu lagi meski kau memang mampu tapi ku harap kau memakainya disaat paling bahaya dalam hidupmu saja, kay?"

Sehun menoleh. Wajahnya kentara bingung. "Memangnya kalau menggunakan mantera patronus bisa selelah apa?"

Walau merasa bingung toh Kyungsoo menjawab dengan kalem. "Kalau kau bisa membentuk makhluk ajaib dari tongkatmu dengan bentuk sempurna, rasa lelahnya sebanding saat kau lari keliling lapangan Quiditch 50 kali."

Mata Sehun melotot. "Wah, itu pasti capek sekali."

Kyungsoo menaikan dua alisnya, dengan bibir membentuk garis dan dengan anggukan cepat. "Kau hebat masih bisa sadar setelah melakukan itu."

"Itu apa?"

"Saat kau mengeluarkan patronus berbentuk Elang."Zitao menjawab ringan.

Tapi, reaksi Sehun jauh dari biasa. "KALIAN SERIUS?!"

Zitao melompat dari kursi dan Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya. Mereka kaget saat mendengar suara Sehun yang memekik.

"Ehem!"

Deheman itu membuat trio trouble itu kembali duduk dalam posisi santun. Dengan wajah dibuat sepolos dan sesopan mungkin.

'...kenapa anak ini, dia pikun atau apa?...'tanya Zitao dalam pikirannya.

'...Kalau dia bermain-main dengan ingatannya, ku pastikan dia akan lupa ingatan selama 1 minggu...'batin Kyungsoo sedikit bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri.

'...mereka ngomong apa sih, elang apa? Mantera apa?...'Sehun yang membatin dalam kefrustasian.

"Kau punya dongeng untuk kami setelah kelas ini selesai. Sehun."desis Kyungsoo.

Sehun merinding.

Zitao tersenyum miring. "Berani kabur, essaymu nilainya D+ lagi loh."

Sehun ingin kabur sekarang.

.

.

.

 **Saat bel didendangkan**...Xiu Sehun...merealisasikan idenya untuk kabur dengan jeniusnya.

Well, dia berakhir...di danau Owl Valley beberapa menit setelah kejar-kejaran dengan 2 sahabatnya.

Malam kemarin adalah hal terburuk bagi Xiu Sehun.

 **Gila**..itu yang terlintas dalam pikirannya.

 _Pedih?_

Tidak ini tidak terasa pedih, perih, sakit tetapi lebih kearah... **AH SEHUN TIDAK PEDULI!**

 _Swoosh!_

 **Duaaar!**

Mata coklat itu mengerjap kaget, bibirnya terbuka lebar dengan tangan terangkat keudara. Dia sedang terkejut akan kejadian barusan. Sumpah, Sehun hanya sedang termakan dalam emosinya sendiri, melamun seperti orang dungu dipinggir danau Owl Valley.

Abaikan ingatan tentang tadi malam.

Yah, jika kalian paham juga apa yang kemarin malam terjadi pada dirinya juga... _oh shit_ Kim Jongin didekat danau dengan...INI BAGIAN TERBURUKNYA; Dengan Wu Yifan a.k.a Kris a.k.a pria idaman Xiu Sehun; sebagai saksi insiden peluk-memeluk ala Kim-bastard-Jongin.

Sudahlah...Sehun sedang ingin beristirahat memikirkan hal –menggelikan dan menyenangkan itu—sebentar saja, soalnya tadi malam dia sudah puas dihujani berbagai macam adegan tentang –itu. Iya CIUMAN SIALAN ITU!

STOP IT SEHUN!

Lebih baik fokuskan hati dan pikiran mu, tentang asal ledakan tadi, darimana dan dimana? Jika tak salah lihat tadi itu, maksudnya suara ledakan itu terjadi dari dasar danau dan –hell, jubah bagian depan Sehun hampir basah bahkan rambut coklat madunya ikut lepek karena terkena siraman air paling banyak.

"Hahaha, ada apa denganmu!"lamunan Sehun hancur lebur saat suara tawa menyebalkan familiar muncul dari belakang. Ia menoleh diserta ekspresi bengis begitu menemukan 2 sahabatnya sudah tertangkap matanya, berjalan kearah sini dengan tawa Huang Zitao yang terus saja terdengar oleh Xiu Sehun.

"Pfft...dia mirip seperti kucing kecebur got! Kasian sekali, ckck."seperti biasa Do Kyungsoo selalu menyebalkan. Wajah anak 5 SD-nya itu tidak pantas dimiliki oleh remaja bermulut pedas sepertinya.

Sehun sudah berpanas-panas diri didalam hati. Kepalanya sedang pusing, hatinya sedang diserang demam...ah jangan berlebihan Sehun. Kau hanya sedang terserang Syndrom Kangeneu Jongin. Aneh, bodo amat!

"Sedang apa kalian disini!"Sehun balik bertanya dengan nada judes andalannya ketika sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

Kyungsoo menatap kearah lain sedangkan Zitao memandang langit yang agak mendung disiang itu. "Kau tidak kami temukan dimanapun selain kelas pertahanan ilmu hitam, kau bolos 3 pelajaran sekaligus dan kami hanya iseng kesini untuk mencari rumput danau sebagai bahan ramuan tetapi lihatlah kami menemukanmu disini, dude."papar Zitao pada akhirnya menjawab meski suaranya amat malas.

Sehun sibuk mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang lumayan basah, bukannya kering malahan tindakannya itu menuai derai tawa dari kedua sahabatnnya itu. "Ahahaha, hentikan Sehun!"seru Zitao.

"Kau terlihat semakin mengenaskan saja dengan rambut lepek basahmu itu."kata Kyungsoo. Dia menaikan satu alisnya heran, dia sudah berteman dengan Sehun selama beberapa tahun bung dan melihat mata panda menghiasi mata Xiu Sehun adalah hal yang baru pertama kali Ia temukan. Dia Baru menyadari itu sekarang.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu tadi malam?"akhirnya Kyungsoo mengajukan pertanyaan yang sudah bercokol didalam pikiran semenjak tadi malam dan juga saat kelas Lee- _ssaem_ tadi.

Zitao menghentikan tawanya secara spontan, sepertinya dia juga penasaran. Tadi malam dia sempat mendengar Xiu Sehun mengigau atau entah meracau tidak jelas dan tidak hanya salah dengar karena Do Kyungsoo juga terganggu akan perilaku Sehun yang tidak biasanya itu.

Sehun meneguk ludah, dia menjadi kaku mendadak. Zitao dan Kyungsoo makin merapatkan diri pada sahabat paling abstrak mereka itu dengan tatapan ingin tahu yang amat antusias menuai desisan risih dari pihak Sehun – _ **selaku tersangkanya.**_

"Tidak terjadi apapun."jawab Sehun jutek padahal wajahnya benar-benar tidak menggambarkan hal semacam ekspresi marah atau galak tetapi ekspresi ingin menangis dan juga kebingunganlah yang ditangkap oleh kedua sahabatnya. Urat-urat didahi Sehun berkerut beberapa lipatan saat dua manusia berbeda tinggi itu tengah menatapnya dengan sorot mata— _ **Simpati.**_

Spontan saja Sehun mendelik matanya, cemas. "Kenapa kalian melihatku seolah aku ini adalah pengemis paling miskin dijagat raya."tandas Sehun agak keras dan gagap.

Kyungsoo terkekeh begitu juga dengan Zitao. "Kami hanya berusaha menjadi sahabat yang bisa kau andalkan disaat kau membutuhkan bantuan, dude."kata Zitao, dia mengalihkan pandangan kearah danau, kakinya bersila dan satu tangannya digunakan untuk menopang dagunya.

Kyungsoo juga melakukan hal yang sama. "Kita sahabatkan, Hun-ah?"tanya Kyungsoo lembut.

Sehun berdecak, "Tentu saja."sahut Sehun yakin. "Ukh, rasanya menggelikan sekali."

Kyungsoo mendengus, "Kau pikir aku tidak merasa geli?"

Zitao merangkul bahu Sehun yang memang duduk ditengah-tengah. Mata Zitao itu tidaklah menatap Sehun tetapi keatas langit dengan sorot mata menggalau tak jelas. "Jatuh cinta memang tidak enak rasanya. Tidak nafsu makan, tidak nafsu berbuat kejahilan ah bahkan kalau yang sudah akut miriplah seperti dirimu."

 _ **Deg**_!

Jantung Sehun serasa hampir copot saat perkataan Zitao diserap oleh telinga normalnya.

Kesal!

Tersinggung!

Dengan sadis Sehun mendorong jauh tubuh Zitao lalu berteriak kreas. "AKU TIDAK SEDANG JATUH CINTA!"Seru Sehun keras-keras.

"Hmm."Kyungsoo menanggapi dengan gumaman kalem sementara Zitao sudah tertawa menyebalkan dalam posisi terbaringnya. "Hahahaha, kau lucu sekali!"ucap Zitao dibarengi tawa gelinya.

"Jangan menertawakan penderitaan teman kita, Tao! Tidak baik!"

Zitao mendudukan diri, matanya memicing..."Ini lucu, Dio. Hal konyol memang perlu ditertawakan."ujar Zitao tak jelas.

Sehun semakin memandang pemuda keturuan china asli itu dengan sorot mata ingin menguliti. "Diam saja kau, panda jejadian!"omel Sehun kesal. dia mendekati pinggiran dan menyiramkan air itu tepat kewajah Zitao.

 _Pyar!_

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan!"jerit Zitao saat wajahnya tersiram air yang kini tengah disiramkan oleh Sehun.

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa, dia malah membantu Sehun menyirami Zitao dengan wajah bahagia. "Ayo siang-siang seperti ini memang waktunya untuk mandi, kaukan habis berburu beberapa hari lalu! Ayo mandi, mandi!"

Zitao segera berdiri dan menjauhi kedua orang yang masih saja menyiraminya dengan raut wajah senang. Pemuda panda itu mengusap wajahnya yang basah dengan lengan jubahnya kasar. "Ck, aku sudah mandi. Memangnya tubuhku masih bau?"tanya Zitao sambil menciumi tubuhnya lalu menggeleng cepat. "Aromaku normal-normal saja kok."

Kyungsoo tidak menyetujui ucapan Zitao. "Jangan mengelak, Zitao. Kau memang bau!"

Sehun merasa lega karena kedua sahabatnya sudah membahas hal lain. entah secara sengaja atau tidak...yang pasti untuk saat ini Sehun memang tidak ingin membahas ingatan tentang adegan—ciuman itu. Setidaknya sampai dia yakin...hatinya sudah benar-benar jatuh atau Cuma terbawa suasana seperti yang Ia katakan pada Jongin malam tadi.

"Haaa~"tanpa sadar Sehun menghela nafas dan itu terdengar lemah dan putus asa.

Kyungsoo dan Zitao saling berpandangan, mereka mengangguk kompak. "Kau sudah makan, Hun-ah?"tanya Kyungsoo.

Sehun mengerjap, "Belum."jawabnya pendek. Dia menjauh dari pinggiran danau lalu bersandar pada salah pohon beringin yang daunnya tumbuh subur. "Kalian sendiri?"

"Tadinya sih ingin tetapi bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa tadi kami mencari-carimu sampai lupa waktu makan siang."

Mendengar jawaban itu rasa tidak enaklah menyerang hati Sehun. "Sorry, dude. Ayo kita makan siang, ku rasa masih ada waktu setengah jam lagikan?"

Zitao menghela nafas, "Kau pikir kemampuanku ada untuk apa jika tidak ku gunakan?"papar Zitao agak kesal saat mengingatkan sahabat tinggi berkulit pucat susu tentang kemampuan yang Ia miliki. "Aku sudah menghentikan waktu sejak 1 jam lalu."sambung Zitao lagi.

Alis Sehun bertaut, "Tapi kenapa aku masih bisa bergerak?"

"Karena, aku inginnya begitu."jawab Zitao acuh tak acuh.

"Kyungsoo menjauhlah dari air."perintah Zitao.

"Jangan mengganggu kesenangku, panda bau!"

Mata Zitao memutar jengah mendengar ledekan tidka keren itu. "Kau harus ingat imun tubuhmu yang jauh dari normal, stupid!"

"Aku tidaklah selemah itu."elak Kyungsoo mulai mengeraskan suaranya.

Sehun membantu juga untuk membujuk Do Kyungsoo yang tumben keras kepala. "Dio, jangan buat dirimu kesulitan. Menjauhlah dari danau!"

"DIAMLAH!"

Cukup. Kenapa Zitao bisa sekesal ini. Jawabannya karena Zitao benci Kyungsoo sakit. Maka dari itu Ia pun mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih saja sibuk bermain air dipinggiran danau dan menarik kerah jubah bagian belakang milik Kyungsoo yang membuat pemuda bermata bulat itu mendongak. "Kenapa kau menarikku seperti anak anjing begini sih, dasar panda menyebalkan!"rutuk Kyungsoo kesal karena keasyikannya yang tengah bermain air diganggu.

Zitao memeletkan lidah, dia masih saja menarik kerah jubah bagian belakang milik Kyungsoo sampai jauh dari pinggiran danau dan menjatuhkan tubuh kecil Kyungsoo tak jauh dari Sehun yang masih menyandar pada salah satu pohon beringin.

"Kau bisa sakit jika lama-lama bermain air, bodoh!"Zitao balas merutuk dan menjitak puncak kepala Kyungsoo dengan kuat.

"ouw! Sakit woy!"jerit Kyungsoo sebal. dia kini sibuk mengelus kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri. "Dasar bau!"hina Kyungsoo.

"Aku ini wangi, hidungmu saja yang bermasalah!"tolak Zitao malas.

Kyungsoo mencibir, "Dasar tidak sadar diri!"

"Kau itu yang seenaknya!"

"Hei."panggil Sehun membuat 2 orang yang asyik berdebat itu langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menoleh bersamaan kearah Sehun.

"Apa?"tanya Sehun..

Kyungsoo tertawa menyindir, "Mulai merindukan Kim Jongin?"

Mata Sehun melotot lalu tersedak ludahnya secara tak sadar. "AP –uhuk! Uhuk! Jangan mengada-ngada!"

"Aku Cuma menebak, kok."sahut Kyungsoo.

"Ah, lupakan. Ayo kekantin, makan siang dan pulang keAsrama sekarang."

"Tapi, dude. Kau bah...—"

Sehun membuat tanda silang dengan kedua lengannya didepan dada, matanya menyorot paksa dan jelas tidak ingin mendengar penolakan. "Jangan buat staminamu habis hanya karena aku, kay! Hentikan kemampuanmu dan biarkan waktu berjalan lagi."sergah Sehun tegas.

Tao mengangguk setuju dan segera membuat waktu kembali berjalan normal.

Kepala Sehun kini menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang berjalan mengendap-ngendap hendak mendekati pinggiran danau lagi. Giginya bergemeletuk gemas, terheran-heran akan tingkah kedua temannya yang tumben sekali keras kepala daripada biasanya. "...Dan Kyungsoo jangan mendekati air danau lagi!"tegur Sehun gemas.

Zitao mengikut arah pandang Sehun dan diapun menggeram sebal. "Terserah kau saja, Dio. Kalau sakit jangan mencariku!"marah Zitao, dia berbalik pergi dengan langkah tergesa-gesa karena emosi.

Kyungsoo mendengus, "Akukan suka air."mata bulat itu melirik kearah Sehun. "Kau benar-benar tidak ingin berbagi tentang apa yang terjadi tadi malam?"

Helaan nafas berat dan gelengan pelan sudah Kyungsoo anggap sebagai penolakan tanpa kata-kata. Secara sengaja Sehun membiarkan Kyungsoo melangkah pergi menuju kearah Zitao menghilang.

Meninggalkan Sehun yang memandang salah satu pohon beringin dengan pandangan campur aduk tetapi dia kemudian menggeleng. "Aku tidak boleh membuat Zitao ataupun Dio khawatir."gumamnya lalu melangkah lesu menyusul 2 sahabatnya yang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

Bug! Bug! Bug!

Chanyeol, Chen dan Baekhyun secara serentak menutup mulut mereka rapat-rapat.

Chen yang tadinya sibuk dengan komiknya langsung mematung dengan tatapan ngeri kearah Jongin. Baekhyun memeluk bantalnya erat-erat dan Chanyeol yang posisinya paling dekat Kim Jongin hanya bisa menempel pada dinding bernuansa merah bata itu disertai wajah takut-takut.

Sudah banyak pertanyaan bercokol dan mengendap di pikiran ketiga orang yang menjadi saksi didalam kamar itu.

Jongin, entah sudah keberapa kalinya pemuda itu meninju dinding tak berdosa itu hingga remuk permukaanya. Dibenarkan dengan mantera _Reparo_ lalu ditinju lagi, dibenarkan dengan mantera _Reparo_ lalu ditinju lagi. Terus seperti itu sampai-sampai darah sudah merembes membasahi permukaan kulit milik Jongin.

"Em, Kai. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun dan Chen mendelik cemas kearah Chanyeol –orang gila yang baru saja mengajukan pertanyaan konyol pada sosok Jongin yang sedang dalam mood terburuknya. Entahlah sedang marah, sedih atau apa...tidak jelas pokoknya?

Mungkin kata yang pas adalah...bimbang?

 _Mungkin?_

Pertanyaanya adalah 'apa' yang membuat pemuda yang memiliki pemikiran paling tenang dari mereka berempat itu bisa sebegini gusar dan tidak bisa tenang.

Bukan _ **apa**_ yang membuat Jongin menjadi bimbang?

Pertanyaannya yang lebih mendekati akurat adalah! _**siapa**_ yang membuat Jongin menjadi bimbang?

Jongin, anehnya tidak bereaksi atau menyumpah seperti yang biasa Ia lakukan. Tetapi, beringsut turun dengan nafas terhembus cepat seperti orang yang sedang terserang asma.

Mengkhawatirkan, bung?

Baekhyun berinisiatif mendekati, memegang bahu sahabat paling cuek dan dingin itu hati-hati. Jongin tidak menepis sentuhan Baekhyun, dia hanya menoleh dengan wajah berkeringat juga meringis. "KAU MENGINJAK TANGANKU, BAEKHYUN!"

"O-oh, sorry."ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"No Prob."

"Ok."

Chanyeol meringis melihat darah yang mulai menetes dari jari-jari Jongin. "Kau, okay'kan?"tanya Chanyeol tak yakin. "Semenjak keluar dari Kelas pertahanan ilmu hitam tadi."Si pemilik dimple itu menggaruk kakinya yang gatal, "—udara disekitarmu benar-benar tidak bisa dikonsumsi dengan normal."lanjut Chanyeol.

"Benar. Aku bahkan tidak yakin sedang menghadapi manusia atau dementor. Kau benar-benar jago menebarkan aura suram, Kai."cecar Chen.

"Ck, Kalian ini. Kai memang selalu seperti itu."

Chen menggeleng tanda tak setuju. "Tapi, dia yang biasanya benar-benar tenang dan berwibawa."

"Iya, Baek. Chen benar."

"Whatever."malas Baekhyun.

Jongin berdiri dan berteleportasi tanpa menjawab satupun pertanyaan dari 3 sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

 _ **Aria here and Moonie too! Heihei! Ini Cuma berisi dialog ngawur AriaMoonie, jadi mau dibaca ya monggo dan mau dicuekin seperti hembusan anginpun nggak masalah *nyengir kuda sambil ngewink ganjen*/Moonie ngalay./Aria gondok.**_

 _Hai, guys.,._ _ **maaf**_ _baru update setelah 1 minggu menghilang._

 _._

 _Aria : Kalian masih_ _minat review kgak?_ _Sebenarnya gue punya ide yang lebih mesum dan jahat buat Si Albino_ _bengal ini_ _.. tapi ketahan sama tuh bocah cunguk/melototin Moonie. Ngelarang-larang gue segala kan somvret._

 _Moonie : Pergi sana, Ar. Kamu ngacaukan cerita yang aku buat. Kitakan udah janjian padahal, dari prolog sampe chapter 10 aku yang bikin nah habis itu dari chapter 11 sampe-ending kamu yang nyelesein tapi kamu nyerobot BAGIANKU._

 _Aria : Eh, elu ndri yang bilang males mikir, peaa!_

 _Moonie : Jangan bohong!_

 _Aria: Elu yang bo'ong, sutil karat. Elu lupa diri ya gue meski sedikit_ _tapi_ _ngebantu elu dibeberapa bagian, dari chapter 3 sampe sekarang! Oh, dude...Ngomong-ngomong mau dilanjut atau nggak itu ada_ _ **ditangan reader sekarang**_ _? GUE MASIH MEMAKSA!_

 _Moonie : Aria, nggak perlu segitunya! Entar mereka malah kita juga sulit dikonsumsi, karena bahasanya agak melenceng dari –normal begini. Jadi, jangan berharap banyak review, Ar!_

 _Aria : diem aja lu, babu Baekhyun! Kalau mereka kabur dan nggak mau review ya itusih hak merekalah, stupid! Soal bagus atau nggak cerita ini, yah itu sih pndpt mreka scra individu. Kita jadi Author cuman bisa ngasih yang terbaik, jadi berhenti ngerendahin usaha elu ndiri, ogeb!_

Moonie : asjdfkalsfndalg

 _Kaihun : BAWEL KALIAN BERDUA!_

 _._

 _ **AriaMoonie : MAAFKAN KAMI! Jadi To be continued or End?**_


	11. Chapter 11 'Normal or Just kick it'

**Judul : Imperio**

 **Author :** **Aria**

 **Main Pair**

 **Kim Jongin x Xiu (Oh) Sehun**

 **Kim Suho (Junmyeon) x Do Kyungsoo**

 **And other slight pair*nggak yakin sih***

Imperio _ **adalah salah satu sihir tak termaafkan. Kutukan (sihir) ini membuat korban menjadi sepenuhnya dibawah pengaruh perapal mantera, dan melakukan apapun yang di inginkan oleh sang pemantera. (Sumber : Wikipedia)**_

 **Warning : bahasa yg terkadang nyeleneh dan terkadang** **non** **baku. Chara-chara yg bisa saja OOC dsb. Apapun yang TERTULIS disini adalah hasil imajinasi MOONIE tapi untuk MANTERA-MANTERA DISINI PEMILIKNYA ADALAH J.K ROWLING. Okay, stop here.**

 **Ayo langsung kuy** **.** ***semoga masih seru buat dibaca***

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Srak!**_

Horden yang menutupi jendela besar itu dibuka oleh seorang pemuda. Berperawakan agak tinggi, berwajah tampan, dengan tindik berjumlah 3, 2 ditelinga kiri serta 1 disebelah kanannya, membuat wajah itu menebarkan aura preman didalam dirinya.

"APAAN SIH!"Sehun langsung terusik dan melemparkan satu bantal yang ditangkap dengan mudah oleh pemuda itu.

Itu Kim Jongin.

Dihari itu Seorang Kim Jongin tampak berbeda. Jika, biasa aura yang keluar darinya adalah berwibawa, beradab dan anggun maka saat ini aura yang mendominan addalah nakal, Seksi juga elegan. Itulah kesan yang bisa kau dapat ketika melihat sosoknya saat ini.

"PERGI SANA! MENGGANGGU SAJA!"

Namun, sepertinya hanya Xiu Sehun saja yang masa bodoh dengan penampilan Jongin yang berbeda.

Cowok kalem tapi akan berubah 'abstrak ketika bersama Sehun' dan yang hampir setiap hari membuat si nakal, Xiu Sehun... uring-uringan. Menggalau. Sakit jantung. Dan lain-lain.

Semenjak insiden –ciuman- itu.

Hidup Sehun benar-benar berubah 180 derajat.

Hell, salahkan saja si Kim-bastard-Jongin ini.

"Ini kamar asramaku, dan pintu ku terkunci."tandas Sehun, dia memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut nyeri karena harus terbangun dengan tidak elit sekali.

"Teleportasi, aku punya itu dan aku bisa pergi kemanapun sesukaku."jelas Jongin acuh tak acuh. Dia masih bersandar didekat kusen jendela besar. dua mata hitamnya tak berkedip saat melihat Sehun memakai piyama kedodoran, dan membuat bahu putihnya sedikit tersingkap.

Oh, ghost...Jongin menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menyerang dan menggigit 'tanda kepemilikan' pada bahu putih Sehun sekarang juga.

"Ck, kau kurang kerjaan sekali. Tanpa perlu kau bangunkan, aku bisa bangun sendiri."kata Sehun, masih sibuk mengucek matanya dan sesekali menguap lebar.

"Akupun tidak sudi jika saja bukan karena perintah dari Ketua Asramaku."jawab Jongin dengan wajah cuek.

Sehun mendelik yang dibalas dagu terangkat oleh Jongin.

"ya, ya terserah kau saja. Kalau kau hanya diperintah membangunkanku jadi keluar sana karena aku sudah bangun sekarang."usir Sehun, dia turun dari ranjang.

"Kau juga diminta untuk kerumah sakit 'Donghwa'."

Gerakan tangan Sehun yang tengah merapikan ranjang tidurnya terhenti. "Jangan bilang bahwa kau sebenarnya diperintah oleh Mr. Lee?"

Jongin hanya mengangguk, matanya berkilat aneh dan Sehun merinding karena itu tetapi Ia bisa menutupi rasa ngerinya dengan mengalihkan wajah. "Katakan padanya, sampai matipun tidak sudi aku datang kerumah sakit itu."

Jongin berdecak. "Ini akan mudah kalau kau mau memberiku kesempatan, Sehun."

"Ck, bersikaplah seperti kau yang biasa. Jongin"

Jongin mendekati Sehun, menjatuhkannya keatas ranjang Sehun. Si Albino itu hanya bisa pasrah saat Jongin berhasil menyudutkannya dengan mudah. Padahal tinggi mereka sama, tetapi kenapa Sehun jauh lebih lemah jika soal adu fisik.

Ini menyebalkan, sungguh. Lihatlah, bahkan kedua tangan Sehun dicengkram kuat lalu diletakkan diatas kepala Sehun oleh dua tangan Jongin dan Sehun...hanya bisa pasrah dalam keadaanya saat ini.

"Mau apa kau?"tanya Sehun datar. Benar-benar bukan cara bicaranya sama sekali dan Jongin merasa terganggu karena itu.

"Kau memerintahku untuk bersiap biasa, lalu kenapa kau sendiri yang menjadi orang lain?"tanya Jongin, menekan suaranya secara penuh pada setiap kata yang Ia ucapkan. Jongin benci Sehun yang diam seperti ini, ditambah orang yang membuat Sehun menjadi dingin dan pelit berekspresi ini adalah dirinya sendiri; _double sialannya._

"Tahu dirilah jadi manusia, _Asshole_."

 _Maaf, Jongin. Mulutku memang kurang beradab. Tapi, kau memang sialan...aku benar-benar menjadi manusia menyedihkan selama 2 hari berturut-turut hanya karena ciumanmu itu_. Batin Sehun frustasi berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang tak berekspresi.

"Shut up, Sehun. Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu."

Sehun mendengus, matanya saat itu benar-benar dingin. "Percuma."tandasnya, tampak lelah akan Jongin. "Pada akhirnya hatimu tidak memilihku."

Damn, Jongin benar-benar merasakan rasa sakit dari tatapan mata Sehun walau pemuda albino itu sangat berusaha menutupinya. "Waktu terus berjalan, Sehun."

Satu alis mata Sehun terangkat, matanya menatap lurus kepada dua iris hitam milik Jongin begitu dalam, enggan berpaling. "Tapi, hanya kau yang tetap diam dalam zona nyamanmu sendiri. Sementara aku...oh shit –lupakan, dan menyingkirlah."pinta Sehun penuh tuntutan kasat mata.

Dia tidak ingin apa-apa sekarang. Hanya ingin menghilang dari pandangan mata Jongin dan kalau bisa menyihir dirinya sendiri menjadi bulu-bulu menggumpal tak berguna saja.

"Tidak, urusan kita belum selesai."tolak Jongin tegas. Bibir Jongin sudah mendarat dikening Sehun, agak lama lalu berpindah pada dua alis mata Sehun, kali ini dua pipi Sehun yang mendapat giliran, selanjutnya bibir tebal Jongin mendarat dipucuk hidung Sehun yang mancung.

Sentuhan itu berhenti disitu. Jongin melepaskan kedua tangan Sehun, bukannya pergi menjauh. Jongin malah menidurkannya disamping Sehun, menarik kepala Sehun untuk tidur dilengan kirinya dan lagi-lagi mendaratkan sebuah ciuman diatas ubun-ubun Sehun.

Kondisi Sehun, dia blank...wajahnya sudah terlalu merah segar saking malunya. Dia pikir Jongin akan menciumnya seperti dimalam itu, dengan cara agressive tetapi diluar dugaannya. Ia malah merasakan ciuman manis dan penuh kasih dari pemuda itu.

Melirik kearah Sehun, dia tidak bergerak dalam pelukan Jongin. Wajahnya sengaja Ia sembunyi didada bidang Jongin.

Menuai kekehan kecil dari pihak Jongin, "Kau malu?"

 _Duk!_

Sehun membalas dengan cara memukul bahu kanan Jongin dengan tangan kirinya sementara satu tangannya lagi kini sibuk memegangi wajahnya sendiri.

 _Ah, wajahku masih saja memanas dan jantungku masih berpacut cepat._ Batin Sehun merasa sedih pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"SEHUN!"

Belum juga mengunci pintu satu suara paling familiar mengusik telinga normalnya lagi. Ini akan terasa wajar jika saja pemuda itu berteriak dari kejauhan tetapi lain cerita lagi kalau nyatanya pemuda itu tepat berada disampingnya –berteriak tepat didekat telinganya.

"Kau memang aneh, Lu-ge."

"Panggil Luhan-gege, dong."

"kebagusan banget."

"Terserah kau saja, Aku pergi dulu."Luhan mengintip Jongin, dia tersenyum lebar saat Jongin kini menotis keberadaanya. "Hai, Tampan?!"sapa Luhan riang. "Kok tumben disini, apa kau menginap dikamar, Sehun. Eciee, pasti tadi malam itu-itu'ya. Kesempatan ya, karena Kyungsoo sama Zitao tidak ada."pemuda cantik itu kini beralih kepada Sehun. "Hunnie, pasti sakit ya. Ah, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana Jo –"

"Hmm, nanti sore kita jalan-jalan ya hyung."potong Sehun, sambil mendelikan mata penuh ancaman. Kalau tidak dihentikan, Sehun yakin kakak ganteng tapi kelebihan kadar cantiknya itu akan berbicara hal-hal berbau vulgar dan jujur saja...Sehun tidak mau dengar, itu terlalu menghorrorkan.

"oke."Luhan menanggapi santai. Dia sempat mengedipkan mata genit kearah Jongin lalu berlalu pergi dengan suara merdunya. "Lalala, Sehun dan Kai bermesraan didalam kamar. Lalala~"

Alis mata Sehun bertaut dalam, giginya bergesekan. Telinganya normal dan dia jelas mendengar nyanyian-berbau-ambigay-itu, apalagi Luhan sengaja sekali mengeraskan suaranya. "GEGE SARAAAAP!"jerit Sehun sarat akan kefrustasian.

Dari ujung koridor Luhan balas berteriak. "I LOVE YOU TOO, HUNNIE-AH!"

Reflek saja Sehun menutup wajah, "Dia bukan gege-ku."gumam Sehun. Nelangsa.

Jongin memicingkan mata. "Nanti sore. Mau jalan-jalan kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu."sewot Sehun sambil mulai melangkahkan kakinya, di ikuti oleh Jongin yang berjalan disisi kirinya. Masih tetap dengan mata mengintimidasinya.

.

.

Gue update...

Gak tau masih ada yang nungguin apa gak?

Hmm..

#Aria


End file.
